Cowboy Take Me Away
by FoundersDaughter
Summary: When a young witch is thrown back to the year 1863, the last thing she expected to find was a handsome blonde Major who would change her life in more ways than one. Rated M for occasional bad language and later lemons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, that means its not mine! Unfortunately :(**

**(Song is done to the tune of buckle my shoe)**

**Prologue**

_1,2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3,4 Better lock your door,_

_5,6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7,8 Better guard the gate,_

_9,10 Never seen again_

There it was, the one melody that I never wanted to hear again, ringing out across the clearing, as we stared into the red eyes of our opponents. Their eyes widening as they listened. It wasn't until my mate squeezed my hand that I realised that the song was coming from me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: If its recognizable I don't own it :'( All I own is Morgana and the plot! **

**Chapter 1**

**APOV**

_Well that was fun...Not!_ Was my first thought as I gained consciousness, opening my eyes and sitting up. "Holy Fuck! Where in Salazar's name am I?" I looked around and saw nothing but desert. I let my magic flow out from my core, searching for the familiar entities of my life. I found nothing. "Shit, I take it back I don't want to know where I am; I want to know when I am!" I withdrew my magic and stood up, looking from left to right.

"Ok, well it's just getting light, and there's smoke and a light flickering from the right. I'll go that way." Now I was tremendously glad for my paranoia left over from the war. At least I had everything I would ever need on me. I contemplated walking, but simply silenced myself and apparated towards the fire. I appeared behind the rocky outcrop that was concealing the camp, I lay on top of the rock, watching the men in the camp and allowing my magic to change my clothes into the same thing they were wearing. I listened to what they were saying and picked up the accent, _Great it had to be that one didn't it! _

I slid down the rock and chose then to make myself known, walking around the boulder, "Excuse me gentlemen, y'all wouldn't be able to tell me where I am would you?" I asked timidly, looking at my boots, letting the one accent I never wanted to use again creep into my voice. "Well now Darlin', you're in Texas. How did a purty little thang like you end up out here?" One of them answered, leering at me. "I don't really remember, all I know is that I sure as hell ain't in Louisiana anymore. You boys couldn't tell me what year it is could you?" They looked at me like I was mad, maybe I was.

"1863 Sugar." _Fuck! He would have to put me in the middle of another fucking war zone! _"Thanks Boys." I quickly stunned them with a flick of my wrist and took two pistols and two rifles from their little stash, as well as enough ammo to last me a while. I saddled up one of the larger horses and seeing the sun rising in the sky, took a Stetson, plonked it on my head, mounted the horse and rode away.

I had been riding west for a good portion of the day when I heard gunshots and saw a large black shape coming towards me through the haze. I then realised that the shape was a rider-less horse galloping my way, carrying what looked to be supplies and spare ammo. I rode alongside the horse, grabbing the reigns and pulling it to a halt, before turning it to head back the way it came.

I was riding alongside a rocky outcrop when I heard men shouting, "You just had to let that fuckin' horse go didn't ya!" came one voice followed by a meek, "Sorry Major Whitlock, sir, but I couldn't hold him!" I waited for a reply, but I only heard something growling. I quickly jumped down and anchored the horses to a nearby rock with my magic. I grabbed the nearest pistol, checked it was loaded, pulled my hat down and carefully rounded the corner, hearing, "Major are you crazy? You can't take on coyotes bare handed!"

I peered around the last boulder at the man who was standing in front of the cornered troop. He was tall, maybe about 6" 3 and had blonde, curly hair that was almost to his shoulders. _And what a fine pair of shoulders they were and those muscles... No Behave Morgana!_ I watched as he crouched down preparing to face the growling coyotes in front of him. I quickly raised the pistol, took aim and fired just as the coyote at the front leapt for the man.

Both the men and the coyotes turned to find the source of the gun shot. The men stood still, while the coyotes came for me, _Perfect, just like what Uncle Troy showed you. Remember girl, Breathe and Shoot._ Which is exactly what I did. I shot the four remaining animals in quick succession, before clicking the safety on and walking back around the boulder towards the horses, _Let them follow me._

I heard footsteps behind me and waited next to my horse. "Thank you, Stranger. Can I ask for a name?" I turned to see the blonde talking to me, "You can ask, but I can't guarantee that I'll tell you." I replied smirking slightly at the looks of shock, clearly they were expecting a man. "Well ma'am, my name is Major Jasper Whitlock and I want to thank you for saving me and my men. And apparently returning our horse."

I smiled and took pity on him, "You're quite welcome Major, My name is Morgana Raven, but please call me Ana." He smiled back and nodded his head, "Now please don't take offense Morgana, but would you allow my men and I to escort you safely to where ever it is you are going?" My smile faltered, _Shit! How do I explain this?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM so I dont own Jasper! Excuse me while I go sulk in the corner :'(**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

I sat on the edge of the camp, drinking a cup of coffee and staring out into the pre-dawn light. As I watched the sky turn a light purple colour, I thought back to the family I had left behind. This time of the day was my baby sister's favourite. Amelia loved the colours and the quiet, for a little girl of seven she was wise beyond her years. Then there was my twin brother, Peter. For a man of almost twenty he sure as hell was a child, yeah there were times when he was wise and serious, but they were rare. Leaving my parents, brother and sister behind had damn near killed me, but I needed to protect my family.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the men beginning to stir. I looked back towards the tents and found my best friend, Logan, emerging from a tent. "Mornin' Jasper. Any sign of that bad weather them injuns have been predicting?" I shook my head, "Not a cloud in the sky. How do we even know it is an actual storm that's coming? Maybe it's just a change in general, something that's going to affect us." He shook his head, "Dunno Jasper, but we're going need to start getting ready to head out soon. Head back to the fort." I nodded again, standing and throwing my, now cold, coffee on the floor.

The next hour passed in a blur of clearing up the camp site and loading the horses. "Tommy, you're in charge of the spares." Indicating to the pack horse. He nodded, "Yes sir, Major Whitlock." He replied, I tilted my head and turned to address the rest of the men, "Right, then men move out." I mounted my horse, stroking his neck, "Good boy." We spent the better part of the day riding at a slow pace past areas of rock, checking them so that no one was hiding inside doing anything illegal, we were just reaching the back of one when the horses began to act nervously.

We all stopped and tried to calm them down; it was then that we heard what the horses had. Growling. As we turned the horses back around we saw a pack of coyotes. Logan, three other men and I fired at the coyotes, missing completely. One of the coyotes snapped at the pack horse which wrenched free of Tommy's hold and sped out of the alcove_. Great! Now we have no spare ammo_. We all continued to fire at the coyotes until we were all out of ammo and we still had five of the wretched animals left.

Realising this I turned to Tommy shouting, "You just had to let that fuckin' horse go didn't ya!" He answered with a meek, "Sorry Major Whitlock, sir, but I couldn't hold him!" I thought about replying, but it was then that the coyotes started to advance on us, growling. I handed Logan the reigns for my horse, shrugged out of my coat and slid to the ground, hearing Will shout, "Major are you crazy? You can't take on coyotes bare handed!"

I stood in front of the cornered troop and crouched down preparing to face the growling coyotes in front of me. I readied myself to fight just as the coyote at the front leapt for me. _**BANG**_. The coyote fell down dead in front of me. I looked up and the coyotes turned to find the source of the gun shot. At the opening of the alcove stood a figure, we all stood still and watched while the coyotes went for the stranger. The stranger must have been about 5" 4 maybe 5"5, skinny, with dark hair judging from the strands escaping from under the hat he was wearing.

The stranger shot the four remaining animals in quick succession, before clicking the safety on his pistol and walked back around the boulder away from us, "Sweet Jesus! What I wouldn't give to be able to shoot like that. Didn't even miss a shot!" I heard Logan exclaim behind me, the men murmuring in agreement. I heard the men jump down as I followed the figure out round the boulder at the entrance, to find him standing next to his horse.

"Thank you, Stranger. Can I ask for a name?" I asked as the figure turned round to speak to me, "You can ask, but I can't guarantee that I'll tell you." I heard the woman reply smirking slightly at what were probably looks of shock. I shook off my shock and replied smiling, "Well ma'am, my name is Major Jasper Whitlock and I want to thank you for saving me and my men. And apparently returning our horse."

I watched as she smiled a truly amazing smile, _What I wouldn't give to see that smile again, _I thought as she said back, "You're quite welcome Major. My name is Morgana Raven, but please call me Ana." I smiled back, nodding my head _Like hell I'm calling her anything but Morgana and I have never heard someone make this accent sound so sexy_, "Now please don't take offense Morgana, but would you allow my men and I to escort you safely to where ever it is you are going?"

I watched as her smile faltered. I took the time she was silent to really look at her. She had the most amazing green eyes that lit up when she smiled, her hair was either black or brown I couldn't tell because of the Stetson. She stood there dressed in pants and a thin cotton shirt with work boots and a Stetson on her head. The top of her head barely came to my chin. _She's Perfect. I think I found the storm the Indians were talking about._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the plot! *Le Sigh***

**Warning: There be Swearing ahead!**

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

"Well Major-" I started only for him to interrupt and say, "Jasper." I nodded, "Well Jasper, I'm not really sure where I'm headed. I've only be in Texas since dawn. I was down in Louisiana yesterday with my uncle, next thing I know it's going black and I'm waking up in the middle of the desert. So I don't really have a destination in mind, but even if I did you boys wouldn't need to help me, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." I finished standing with my hands on my hips.

Which judging by the looks on the men's faces was a bad idea as my top had been stretched tight across my chest. I had to give Jasper credit though, his eyes did the cursory dip down, but they were almost immediately back on my face. I cleared my throat, which shook the boys out of their stupor. "I'm afraid it does mean that we are going to have to help you. My mama taught me to help any woman that needed it, and if your lost that means you qualify Darlin'." Jasper said back to me.

I sighed, "Well if you're going to insist where am I going with you?" I looked around at the men, smiling at the timid young soldier who was holding the pack horse. "Can you cook?" A voice said from the back of the group. I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?" "Well we have a cook back at the fort, although he can't cook for shit and we will all end up fuckin' poisoned. Sorry Ma'am" He added in at the end when Jasper turned and gave him a glare, probably due to the language_. Well that just won't do. _

I rolled my eyes, "Right let's get this fuckin' straight boys, y'all want me to come back to your fort with you to sodding cook for you? Just so y'all don't get fuckin' poisoned? Secondly, you don't have to hold your tongue around me. Face it I probably have worse of a mouth then you. So man the fuck up Major and deal with it, I may be a woman, but I sure as hell ain't a Lady!"

I stood there waiting as they all stared at me in shock. "Please tell me this isn't going to become a habit boys." I teased as they carried on staring at me. I clicked my fingers in front of Jasper's face, "Hello, Earth to Major Whitlock. You in there Honey?" He grabbed my hand to stop me from clicking my fingers. "Don't do that again darlin', you won't like what happens." He smirked, I stepped closer to him and pressed up against him, "Or What, Major?"

As soon as I did this I realised my mistake. His eyes went wide and he began to blush. _Stupid Ana! Women are never that close to a man in this time and if they are they are usually whores! _I whispered "Sorry" and began to back away, only stopping when I hit a hard body behind me. _How the hell had someone snuck behind me_! "Don't be sorry Darlin', if the Major don't want ya I'll sure as hell take ya." The man behind me said as his hands came up to rest on my waist.

Even after all these years I still hated to be touched by strangers and my eyes flew up in shock to meet Jaspers stormy blue gaze. "Let her go now Johnny, your scarin' her." Jasper ordered narrowing his eyes at the man behind me. "Aw, come now major if you ain't man enough to take the little slatter, I will." Now I know I'm not from their time and I may have been scared of the man behind me, but I grew up in the south and I'd rather burn in hell than let some dickless asshole call me a whore.

I reached my arms up over my right shoulder, grabbed his jacket and twisted to the left, flinging him over my head, knocking my hat off and letting my French braid fall against my back. "Now let's get this straight right damn now! I am not about to stand here and let some fuckhead call me a whore. "I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips glaring at him, with the rest of the troop stood behind him snickering. Johnny had a look of anger on his face and as he stood I drew my pistol quickly from the back of my belt and pointed it straight at his crotch.

"If you ever lay an unwelcomed hand on me again I swear to you I will shoot you right between the fuckin' eyes after I've gouged your balls off with a rusty spoon and fed them to you. Do I make myself quite fuckin' clear?" He stared at me in shock and mumbled, "Yes ma'am." I looked up to find nearly every man nodding and covering his balls. I looked over to find Jasper smirking, I raised an eyebrow, "Well I sure as hell ain't going to mess with you darlin'." I smiled and turned to pick up my hat to find it wasn't on the ground.

Jasper had it in his hands. He leaned forward and placed it on my head, whispering to me, "Well at least not when you have a gun in your hands." He winked and pulled away. I blushed lightly and rolled my eyes. I mounted my horse, tilted my head and rode off. I heard a few of the men shout after me, so I stopped and turned to face them.

One of them came running up to me, "Logan James at your service ma'am. I thought you said you would allow us to escort you to where ever it was that you were going." I smiled sweetly down at him, as the rest rode up. "No you agreed to escort me back to your fort, so I could cook for you." They all looked at me sheepishly. "Please Morgana. The cook we have can burn water."Jasper said as he rode up next to Logan and looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and looked at the rest of them; they all had the same pleading look on their faces even Johnny.

"Oh all right, I really don't have anything better to do. I suppose I could come and cook for you, if it's alright with whoever is in charge." The answering cheers and smiles were all that I needed to know that I had made the right choice. _Damn Jaspers smile is sexy._ I thought absently as I followed them back to their base. As we rode the boys told me stories about anything and everything. They all seemed really at ease with me and they weren't bothered about what they had told me. I hoped this meant they saw me as one of the guys because I'd be fucked if I wore a dress.

This thought caused me to stop mid laugh and Jasper to look over at me, "You ok there darlin'?" I smiled slightly, "If I stay and cook for you, I'm not going to have to wear a dress or skirt am I? Cause some really awful shit usually happens when I wear one of those things. That and Satan will be playing in the snow before I willingly wear one anyway." His lips twitched for a second before he burst out laughing. "Oh Darlin' you are something else." I smiled and all I could think was_, Sweet Merlin what a gorgeous smile and that laugh mmmmm. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If its recognizable its not mine. *Le Sigh***

**Warning: There be swearing ahead!**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

"Well Major-" She started to say_, Oh Hell no! I wasn't having that!_ "Jasper." I interrupted her to say watching as she nodded and continued, "Well Jasper, I'm not really sure where I'm headed. I've only be in Texas since dawn. I was down in Louisiana yesterday with my uncle, next thing I know it's going black and I'm waking up in the middle of the desert. So I don't really have a destination in mind, but even if I did you boys wouldn't need to help me, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." She finished.

_Oh Hell No! I'm not lettin' her wander 'round Texas on her own, especially not in a war zone_. I thought angrily as she spoke, however my thoughts froze as she moved her hands to her hips. Purely because her shirt stretched tight across her chest_._

_How in the Sam Hell did I think she was a man_? I felt my eyes dip down to take in the effect of the gesture, before flicking back up to her face._ Right Major, keep your eyes up, at least let her think you're a gentleman_. I heard her clear her throat, clearly the other men were having a harder time focusing on her face_, The Horn Dogs_. I smiled at her and stated"I'm afraid it does mean that we are going to have to help you. My mama taught me to help any woman that needed it, and if your lost that means you qualify Darlin'."

I listened to her sigh before saying, "Well if you're going to insist where am I going with you?" I watched as she looked around at the men, smiling at Tommy who was holding the pack horse, I stifled a growl, despite the pull i felt towards her; I had no right to be jealous. "Can you cook?" Will said from the back of the group. I raised an eyebrow and watched her mirror the gesture as she looked towards him, "Yeah. Why?" "Well we have a cook back at the fort, although he can't cook for shit and we will all end up fuckin' poisoned. Sorry Ma'am" He added in at the end when I turned to give him a glare, language like that wasn't proper in front of a lady_. _

I was turning back around when she spoke, clearly a little angry, "Right let's get this fuckin' straight boys, y'all want me to come back to your fort with you to sodding cook for you? Just so y'all don't get fuckin' poisoned? Secondly, you don't have to hold your tongue around me. Face it I probably have worse of a mouth then you. So man the fuck up Major and deal with it, I may be a woman, but I sure as hell ain't a Lady!"

I stood there staring at her in shock. "Please tell me this isn't going to become a habit boys." I watched as she teased us clearly we all had the same look on our faces. I blinked when she clicked her fingers in front of my face, "Hello, Earth to Major Whitlock. You in there Honey_?"_ I reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from clicking her fingers in my face. "Don't do that again darlin', you won't like what happens." I smirked, watching as she stepped closer to me and pressed up against me, "Or What, Major?"

My eyes went wide and I felt the beginnings of a blush. _Holy hell she smells so good and fits just right up against me. Wait don't leave Darlin_'! I felt her move away whispering, "Sorry", only to end up backing straight into Johnny. "Don't be sorry Darlin', if the Major don't want ya I'll sure as hell take ya." He said, smirking at me and bringing his hands to rest on her waist.

I saw her stiffen and her forest green eyes flew up in shock to meet my gaze. "Let her go now Johnny, your scarin' her." I ordered narrowing my eyes at Johnny, who just continued to smirk. "Aw, come now major if you ain't man enough to take the little slatter, I will." I was about to step forward when he called her a whore, but the change in her eyes was almost instant. They went from being scared shitless to angry as hell, and damn if that wasn't sexy.

We all stood there, rooted to the spot as she reached her arms up over her right shoulder, grabbed his jacket and twisted to the left, flinging him over her head, knocking her hat off and letting her braid fall against her back_. Her hairs black and damn long. Wonder if it's soft?_ I shook myself mentally and listened to what she was saying, "Now let's get this straight right damn now! I am not about to stand here and let some fuckhead call me a whore. "

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips glaring at him, while I stood there feeling both shock and pride, while the rest of the troop stood behind snickering. Johnny had a look of anger on his face and as he stood I knew he was going to do something he'd regret. As I took a step forward to restrain him she drew a pistol quickly from her back and pointed it straight at his crotch. Instead I bent and picked up her hat, never once taking my eyes of the scene in front of me.

"If you ever lay an unwelcomed hand on me again I swear to you I will shoot you right between the fuckin' eyes after I've gouged your balls off with a rusty spoon. Do I make myself quite fuckin' clear?" We all stared at her in shock and Johnny mumbled, "Yes ma'am." She looked up probably to find nearly every man nodding and physically covering his balls. She looked over at me and I just stood there smirking, even though inside I was cringing along with the rest of my men, "Well I sure as hell ain't going to mess with you darlin'." I said watching her smile at me again, before turning to pick up her hat to find it wasn't on the ground, where it had fallen.

I held it in my hands, I leaned forward and placed it on her head, whispering to her, and "Well at least not when you have a gun in your hands." I winked and pulled away. _Wow she gets even prettier when she blushes. Hey wait where is she going'? _I watched as she mounted her horse, tilt her head and begin to ride off. I heard a few of the men shout after her, making her stop and turn to face us.

Once she had stopped Logan ran up to her and introduced himself, "Logan James at your service ma'am. I thought you said you would allow us to escort you to where ever it was that you were going." I watched her smile sweetly down at him, as we rode up. "No you agreed to escort me back to your fort, so I could cook for you." We all looked at her sheepishly, _I guess we had said that to her_. "Please Morgana. The cook we have can burn water." I said as I rode up next to Logan and looked at her pleadingly; it really would be nice to have a proper cook. I heard her sigh and look around at the rest of the men.

"Oh all right, I really don't have anything better to do. I suppose I could come and cook for you, if it's alright with whoever is in charge." The men around us burst out cheering and smiling. I smiled happily at her glad that she had made that choice_._ _Now all I have to do is convince the colonel and Jackson to let her stay. _I thought as I led them back to base. As we rode the men and I told her stories about anything and everything. She was really easy going and we all were really at ease with her and after what she had said earlier we weren't bothered about what we told her or the language we used.

Something caused her to stop mid laugh and I looked over at her, "You ok there darlin'?" She smiled slightly, "If I stay and cook for you, I'm not going to have to wear a dress or skirt am I? Cause some really awful shit usually happens when I wear one of those things. That and Satan will be playing in the snow before I willingly wear one anyway." I felt my lips twitch before I burst out laughing. "Oh Darlin' you are something else." We both smiled and all I could think was_, Sweet Lord what a gorgeous smile. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not SM so I own nothing! *Sulks in the corner***

**Any mistakes found are my own as I have no Beta! **

**Chapter 5 **

**APOV**

Night was beginning to fall as we arrived at the fort where the men started out from. As the huge gates swung open I suddenly felt nervous,_ what am I going to do if they send me away? Where am I going to go?_ I shook my head, making it look as though I was just looking around the camp. "Well what have you brought back with you now Major?" A man asked as he walked down steps towards us.

"Got you some help here Jackson, we trying to lighten your work load so we don't work you to death." Jasper replied. The man stopped in front of my horse and looked up at me. "What this skinny, weakling? Boy probably can't even lift a pot. What's your name boy?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. I dismounted as all the men began sniggering.

I stood in front of Jackson and tilted my hat back, "Who are you calling boy? And what gives you the right to judge me? Why the hell do you get to act so bloody superior to any of these men? And my name is Ana." I emphasised the questions by poking him in his chest. I could feel the grease on his shirt and couldn't help but add in, "And if I am going to be helping you would you please wash your fucking shirt as that is just disgusting. Branleur"

He stood there shocked, while a chuckle came from behind him. "Come on Jackson; get the food out here ready for these boys. I'll see if this young lady is up to the standard we need for here in the army." The man I assumed was the Colonel came out from behind Jackson and stood in front of me. I watched as Jasper and the other men saluted the man, before they all left apart from Jasper and the Colonel.

"Now Major Whitlock, I know we've been away from town for a long time, but surely we don't need a woman in the fort?" The Colonel turned to look at Jasper. "She saved the boys and I from a coyote attack today sir. The pack horse spooked and ran off with all the ammo. Morgana appeared at the entrance to the alcove and shot the five remaining beasts with five rounds. Didn't miss at all." Jasper added sounding proud that a girl could do that.

The Colonel looked impressed any way, "Well that takes care of the issue of you being tough enough for the army, but let me ask you somethin' sugar can you cook?" I tilted my head at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Cajun. What do you think? I can make water taste good with the right ingredients. By the way, my names Ana Raven." I replied. The man nodded, "Colonel Jonah Devreux, I'm a Cajun man myself. Let's go get you fed and you can start tomorrow." He began to walk away, Jasper and I following behind.

"Grubs up boys." Jackson yelled out, as we all sat at around an area at the back of the fort. I sat down next to Jasper and Logan sat on my other side. "Can't have any of these horn dogs going after you now can we?" Logan said as he winked at me. "What you mean like you?" I asked sweetly before glancing quickly down and seeing that he hadn't yet got his meal, I placed my foot behind his ankle, placed my hand on his left shoulder and pushed. He fell backwards to sniggers from the men around the fire.

"Really now boys, just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't look after myself." I shook my head. A pair of tattered boots stopped in front of me and a bowl was thrust into my hand, the liquid slopping everywhere. I looked up at Jackson, then back down at the food. Jasper handed me a spoon and began to eat his own food.

I cautiously took a small mouthful, gagging at the taste_. These boys really weren't kidding when they said he couldn't cook._ I slowly began to 'eat' the food, vanishing it off the spoon before it reached my mouth. Once everyone had finished, the Colonel stood up, to introduce me. "Now men as you can see sat next to our charming Major is a rather beautiful young lady. This is Ana and she's here to help Jackson with the cooking. I want you to treat her with respect, as I'm sure the Major and his boys will tell you thatshe really isn't to be messed with. Oh and Ana your on Breakfast duty." _Joy_.

**A/N: Branleur = Wanker. French or so I am told by my translator (Google)! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta. Comments and suggestions would be welcome.**

**Warning: Some swearing ahead.**

**Chapter 6**

**JPOV**

Night was beginning to fall as we arrived at the fort where we had started out from. As the huge gates swung open I watched Morgana shake her head, making it look as though she was just looking around the camp. "Well what have you brought back with you now Major?" Jackson asked as he walked down the steps towards us.

"Got you some help here Jackson, we trying to lighten your work load so we don't work you to death." I replied. He stopped in front of Morgana's horse and looked up at her. "What this skinny, weakling? Boy probably can't even lift a pot. What's your name boy?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. _Watch who your being rude to Jackson. _I thought as I watched as she dismounted as all the men began sniggering.

I watched her stand in front of Jackson and tilt her hat back, "Who are you calling boy? And what gives you the right to judge me? Why the hell do you get to act so bloody superior to any of these men? And my name is Ana." she emphasised the questions by poking him in his chest. I held in a chuckle as she added in, "And if I am going to be helping you would you please wash your fucking shirt as that is just disgusting. Branleur. "

_Wonder what that word means. _I thought as he just stood there shocked, while a chuckle came from behind him. "Come on Jackson; get the food out here ready for these boys. I'll see if this young lady is up to the standard we need for here in the army." The men and I dismounted as Jonah came out from behind Jackson and stood in front of Morgana. The men and I saluted Jonah, before they all filtered out around us.

"Now Major Whitlock, I know we've been away from town for a long time, but surely we don't need a woman in the fort?" Jonah turned to look at me. "She saved the boys and I from a coyote attack today sir. The pack horse spooked and ran off with all the ammo. Morgana appeared at the entrance to the alcove and shot the five remaining beasts with five rounds. Didn't miss at all." I added in at the end letting my pride seep into my voice.

Jonah looked impressed at this and said, "Well that takes care of the issue of you being tough enough for the army, but let me ask you somethin' sugar can you cook?" I watched her tilt her head at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Cajun. What do you think? I can make water taste good with the right ingredients. By the way, my names Ana Raven." She replied. Jonah nodded and introduced himself, "Colonel Jonah Devreux, I'm a Cajun man myself. Let's go get you fed and you can start tomorrow." He began to walk away, Morgana and I following behind.

"Grubs up boys." Jackson yelled out, as we all sat at around an area at the back of the fort. Morgana sat down between Logan and I. "Can't have any of these horn dogs going after you now can we?" Logan said as he winked at her_, _I nearly turned and decked the man, _Back off my girl!_ I say nearly as Morgana got there first. "What you mean like you?" I heard her ask sweetly before she placed her foot behind his ankle, placed her hand on his left shoulder and pushed. He fell backwards to sniggers from the men around the fire. _That's my girl. _I thought grinning.

"Really now boys, just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't look after myself." She shook her head. I took the bowl that Jackson had filled for me as he stopped in front of us and thrust the bowl into her hands, the liquid slopping everywhere. She looked up at Jackson, then back down at the food. I handed her a spoon and began to eat my own food.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye; she cautiously took a small mouthful and gagged at the taste_. Please let her be a good cook or we're all going to starve and die here._ I watched her slowly begin to eat the food. Once everyone had finished, Jonah stood up, to introduce her. "Now men as you can see sat next to our charming Major is a rather beautiful young lady. This is Ana and she's here to help Jackson with the cooking. I want you to treat her with respect, as I'm sure the Major and his boys will tell you thatshe really isn't to be messed with. Oh and Ana your on Breakfast duty." _Oh lord_.


	8. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I am not SM so if you recognize it, I do not own it.**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

Since Jackson apparently slept in with the rest of the men, I was allowed to sleep in the cook's quarters, which were above the kitchen and could only be accessed by a ladder at the side of said room. I wished the men good night and climbed up into my new room. "Do you want me to tuck you in darlin'?" I heard Logan ask from outside, the window slightly open. I shoved the window open wider and shouted back down. "Only if you don't want to keep your teeth, sweetie." He laughed and I shut the window.

I pulled my trunk out of the secure pocket I kept it in and enlarged it next to the saddlebags that were on the horse I stole. I pulled out three old pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts and quickly transfigured them into copies of what I was wearing. I folded them up and placed them in one of the saddle bags. I placed a privacy ward over the hatch and crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, time travel took a lot out of you.

The next morning I was awake and dressed before many of the men. I braided my hair back before jumping down out of the hatch and landing in the kitchen with a soft thump. I looked around to see what there was that I would be able to cook for the men. I found a huge bag of oats and very little else. Porridge it was then. As I boiled the water ready I heard the door behind me open. "The men will be having oatmeal for breakfast and coffee. The pan next to you is for the oats and this one is for the coffee. Good luck, slatter. "Jackson declared loudly as he slammed the jug like pot down next to me and sauntered out of the room.

I growled under my breath and poured a helping of oats out into the indicated pan. I grabbed a spoon, whispered a cleaning charm over it and began mixing cupfuls of water to the oats, just as the bugle began to play. I listened to the men go about their daily routine and once the porridge was at the right consistency, I tried a bit_. Yuck, bland as hell. Where is that herb that Tibby gave me, the one that changed flavour to suit what you were cooking. _I looked around and summoned the bag of herbs from my trunk, before putting a small spoonful into the mixture and stirring.

I tried the porridge now and was glad that it tasted better, almost like cinnamon. I cast a stasis charm on the pan and then moved on to the coffee and found the beans that they used. _Right quick spell to crush them and I'll add them to the water. Put a small dash of those herbs and voila, Starbucks worthy coffee._ I smiled to myself before picking up the coffee pot and walked out of the door towards the men. "Coffees ready boys! If one of you dishes it out I can go and grab the oatmeal." I said as I neared them. They cheered at the word 'coffee' and groaned at the word 'oatmeal'. Which considering Jacksons cooking wasn't surprising.

"Now less of that. I promise it ain't that bad. This is a special family recipe." I passed the pot over to one of the men and turned on my heel to bring out the oatmeal. I reached the men and began to dish out the oatmeal. Not one of them tried it. I placed the pot back in the kitchen, grabbed a bowl for myself and walked back to join them. "Wont any of you try my cooking?" I asked making myself sound sad as I sat between Logan and Jasper again. "Not even you Major?" I looked up at him and pouted, puppy dog eyes at full blast.

He cleared his throat and without saying a word, picked up his spoon and took a mouthful. Every man around the circle watched with bated breath as he chewed and swallowed. He moaned softly as he did so. "Sweet Jesus in Heaven Darlin'! What did you do to these oats? I have never in all my years tasted oatmeal this fine." I smiled up at him, as at his exclamation every other man began to eat."That would be a secret; I told you it's an old family recipe." I replied, starting to eat my own food.

"Oh Hell. Sugar I take back every mean thing I did to you yesterday, especially if you make me this every day." Johnny sighed out from across the circle. I merely smiled. "Will you marry me sugar?" Logan asked from next to me. I laughed at this, "Maybe another time Sweetie." I replied. _Holy shit did Jasper just growl?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own only the Plot and what you don't recognize!**

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

Since Jackson slept in with the rest of us, Jonah gave the cook's quarters, which were above the kitchen and could only be accessed by a ladder at the side of the room to Morgana. I mentally sighed with relief she didn't need to be sleeping anywhere near some of these men, horn dogs that they were. She wished us all good night and shut the door into the kitchen before I presume climbing up into her new room.

"Do you want me to tuck you in darlin'?" I stood there trying not to punch Logan out of jealousy as he asked this,_ if anyone's going to tuck her in it will be me._ The window to the cook's quarter was slightly open. I watched her shove the window open wider and shouted back down. "Only if you don't want to keep your teeth, sweetie." He laughed and she shut the window.

I yanked Logan away from the kitchen door as he went forward to do as he had said. "Leave the poor woman alone, you idiot. I doubt she wants to see your ugly face again today. Besides I heard the some of the boys wanted to hear today's story." He grinned before punching me in the arm and running off into the bunk house. I meandered in after him, listening as he began the tale of our adventure today.

Laughter soon filled the room as he reached the part about Johnny getting beat up by such a small girl. The laughter ended abruptly as Johnny recited word for word Morgana's threat. I smiled and removed my holster, hanging it on the bed posts at the head of the bunk. I sat down tugging my boots off, shedding my shirt and pants and climbed into bed in just the under pants. I fell asleep listening to the sounds of the men talking and going about their own night time routine.

I woke up with the dawn and dressed before many of the men. I walked out to sit in one of the chairs on the porch, looking up at the lightening sky. I brought my eyes back down as Jackson stalked across the square to the kitchen door flinging it open. "The men will be having oatmeal for breakfast and coffee. The pan next to you is for the oats and this one is for the coffee. Good luck, slatter. "Jackson said loudly as he slammed the jug like pot down next to her and sauntered out of the room. _Fat Bastard! How dare he speak to a lady like that. _I growled under my breath.

As the bugle began to play, I stood and stretched going to check that the men were getting up. I watched absently as the men went about their daily routine and began to wander over to the area we used for eating. "Hope that woman brings the coffee out soon, I need a damn drink." I heard Jackson mutter from across next to Jonah. "You'll mind your damn manners around her is what you need. I heard how you were speaking to her this morning or did you forget the kitchen is right next to my quarters?" I watched as the jackass bent his head to look at the dirt at Jonahs remark.

I turned around as I heard Morgana say as she neared us. "Coffees ready boys! If one of you dishes it out I can go and grab the oatmeal." Every man cheered at the word 'coffee' and groaned at the word 'oatmeal'. Which was expected as Jacksons cooking was like eating pig swill only worse. She reprimanded us as she passed the coffee pot over to Tommy, "Now less of that. I promise it ain't that bad. This is a special family recipe."

As she reached the men and I, she began to dish out the oatmeal. Not one of us wanted to be the first to try it. I heard her walk back to place the pot in the kitchen and walked back to join us. "Wont any of you try my cooking?" I heard her asked sadly as she sat between Logan and I again. "Not even you Major?" I looked over at her to see her looking up at me with big eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

I cleared my throat and silently, picked up my spoon, loaded it and took a mouthful. Every man around the circle watched me with bated breath as I chewed and swallowed. The flavour exploded on my tongue and I moaned softly saying, "Sweet Jesus in Heaven Darlin'! What did you do to these oats? I have never in all my years tasted oatmeal this fine." I looked back at her to see her smiling up at me_, God what I wouldn't do to keep that smile there_. I thought as around us everyone began to eat."That would be a secret; I told you it's an old family recipe." She replied, starting to eat her own bowl of oatmeal.

"Oh Hell. Sugar I take back every mean thing I did to you yesterday, especially if you make me this every day." Johnny sighed out from across the circle. I watched her smile. "Will you marry me sugar?" Logan asked from next to her. She laughed at this, "Maybe another time Sweetie." I heard her reply. I growled softly thinking, _Sorry my friend this one's MINE!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: I own the plot and very little else. :(**

**Warning: Slight violence, nothing major. Same with the swearing.**

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

6 weeks on and I was doing the majority of the cooking. After that first day that I cooked for the men, if Jackson tried to cook anything the men wouldn't even touch the food and would not eat again until I cooked the food. It made me feel proud that my cooking was being enjoyed by everyone. Well everyone except Jackson. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone but the mutterings under his breath were becoming increasingly more violent and rude.

On the other hand where as I was becoming more wary of Jackson, I was becoming closer to Jasper. I had learnt over the last 6 weeks that he had left to enlist in the Confederate Army, purely because he wanted his sister to grow up in a safe environment. He also told me that his twin brother Peter had stayed back at their family farm as their father was becoming increasingly less able to do the chores around the property.

He told me all about his seven year old sister, Amelia, how she was a quiet child who very often spoke with wisdom beyond her years, balancing out Peter who Jasper told me behaved like a child who had no intention of growing up. I giggled at the likeness of this Peter to the one who would be written about in a story sometime early in the next century.

Jasper spoke often about his parents as well, how his father gave the impression of being gruff and very hard to impress, but he was really a kind and gentle man and how although his mother behaved like a delicate southern lady, she could be vicious when she need to. "She's like you in that respect. Small and delicate, but full of hellfire when angry." Jasper had said and for once I didn't object to being called small or delicate, because when Jasper said it he was simply making an observation and wasn't being derogatory. That and when I was with Jasper, I found that I liked being smaller than he was.

In return I had told him an edited version of my story, how my parents had died just after I was born and how I'd been raised by the foster parents from hell. I told him how I had gone out with Troy on the swamp and learnt how to shoot and how Troy's son Remy had taught me how to fight. I mentioned that I had ridden into New Orleans twice a week and had lessons from Mama Odie, a Cajun woman in how to read and write, as well as to cook.

We spent most of Jasper's free time talking, be it over grooming horses or him standing in the kitchen watching me cook. It was these times that I was very careful of my magic, although I was barely using it now. During these talks I had learnt that Jasper loved to read when he could, that he enjoyed playing the guitar, going horseback riding whenever he could and loved his family unconditionally. I also learnt that he was a very charismatic person and could make you feel at ease with a smile.

It was because of this that Jasper, Jonah and the men that I had ridden in with 6 weeks ago had left to go and talk to the local Indian tribe. I was humming softly while finishing off the stew that I had cooked for dinner that evening, knowing it wouldn't spoil, even without the stasis charm on it. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, as Jasper had asked me to go back to his farm and meet his family when he returned, that I didn't hear Jackson enter the kitchen.

"You think you're so special don't you? Coming in here and taking my job, turning the men against me. I'll teach you to think that you can come in here and do that. And guess what Slatter? Neither the major or the colonel are nearby to save you." He began to stalk towards me. Bringing memories back from the war, when Riddle had done exactly the same thing to torture me for Harry's wear-abouts. _Oh Merlin help me! Not again_. As he reached for me I ducked under his arm quickly and ran for the door.

I made it out into the square, before Jackson managed to grab hold of my arm. He whirled me back round to face him and raised his hand, bringing it down across my face. Pain blossomed up the left side of my face and I fell sideways onto the ground. I blinked rapidly to clear the dust from my eyes. I saw him pull his foot back and tensed for the blow to my ribs, but it never came. I saw a flash of something fly over the top of me and heard Jackson grunt under the weight.

I whirled around fist raised to hit the man who had yanked me upright, stopping when I saw that it was Jonah. He pushed me behind him and commanded, "That's enough Major. Get up off the ground and check that Ana's ok." I watched as Jasper untangled himself from Jackson, stand up and walk towards me, palms open. "You ok there darlin'?" He asked as he reached me. I nodded and blinked up at him, trying to sort everything out in my head. Jasper turned sideways so he could watch Jackson and rested his open right palm lightly on the bottom of my back.

"What gives you the right to treat this wonderful young woman as you did?" Jonah practically yelled into Jacksons face as he dragged him upright. "The little Slatter started it. Acting like she was bloody in charge, giving out orders." He lied straight through his teeth. That was it I saw red. I pushed Jasper out of my way, walked around Jonah and made it look like I was pulling my left fist back.

Jackson brought his hands up to shield his face, which was exactly what I wanted. I curled my right hand into a fist and sank it straight into his unprotected gut. He doubled over, winded. I clenched my fist in his hair and yanked his head back. "How dare you! You two faced yellow bellied, no good son of a fucking bitch! How dare you lie about me and straight after hitting me at that! If I ever hear about you raising your fist to a lady again I'll fucking rip your arm off and feed it to you. Do I make myself quite clear Asshole?" He nodded, wincing when it pulled on his hair. I let go of his hair only to bring my fist down across his face, knocking him to the floor. _Sweet Circe, I feel better now._


	11. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I own Nothing recognizable.**

**Warning: Slight violence and swearing. Nothing OTT.**

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

6 weeks on and we were still enjoying the benefits of good food as Morgana was doing the majority of the cooking. After that first day that she cooked for us, if Jackson had tried to cook anything then none of us would touch it and would crowd around Morgana until she gave in and cooked the food. It made me feel proud that even though she was a girl - no woman, that everyone was taking to her. Well everyone except Jackson.

I was thrilled when she began to get to know me better. I had learnt over the last 6 weeks that her parents had died when she was very young and she had been raised by their best friends, who weren't as nice as they had seemed. I had learnt that the couple had had a son until he died, when they had refused to take him to the doctors.

She told me all about how she had ran away from home often, going and helping out with a family who lived nearby and who made their living on the swamp. I was told how this man she called Uncle Troy had taken her out in his boat and taught her how to shoot alligators before bringing them in so they could sell off the hide and cook with the meat. How Troy's son had taught her how to fight so she could defend herself at home. She also mentioned that she had ridden into New Orleans twice a week and had lessons from a Cajun woman in how to read and write, as well as to cook.

I in return had told her that I had left to enlist in the Confederate Army, because I wanted Amelia to grow up in a safe environment. I told her stories about Peter and how he had stayed back at the farm as father was becoming increasingly less able to do the chores around the property. She had giggled at many of the stories about Peter and the antics he got up to.

I told her about my parents, how father gave the impression of being gruff and very hard to impress, but he was really a kind and gentle man and how although mother behaved like a delicate southern lady, she could be vicious when she need to. "She's like you in that respect. Small and delicate, but full of hellfire when angry." I had said and Morgana had just smiled saying, "Sounds like we'd get along well then." I had agreed and this led to me writing to my mother to tell her that I was bringing home someone with me when I returned.

We spent most of my free time talking, be it over grooming horses or with me standing in the kitchen watching her cook. It was these times that I loved as I was able to have her attention all to myself and see her relaxed in a way she wasn't around many of the others. During these talks I learnt that she loved to read whatever she could find, that she enjoyed both playing and listening to music, drawing and that she was fiercely protective of those she cared about.

Today Jonah, my men and I had left early to go and talk to the local Indian chief about how they were doing and if everything was alright. The meeting had gone very well and we were riding back to base, when Logan jerked me out of my thoughts of Morgana. "Hey Major! You in there? You thinking about our resident cook?" He teased me, the men sniggering as the fort came into sight."Hell no, I'm not thinking about Jackson!" I exclaimed. This caused the men to burst out laughing. Jonah chuckled and said, "I think he meant our resident female cook." I chuckled and simple spurred my horse on. "That answers that then." I heard Johnny remark.

As we rode through the gate into the square, I swear my heart stopped. I saw Morgana run out of the kitchen, quickly followed by Jackson, who managed to grab hold of her arm. He whirled her back round to face him and raised his hand, bringing it down across her face. Anger quickly took over me as I swiftly dismounted, watching her fall sideways onto the ground. I began to run as I saw him pull his foot back aiming to kick her in the ribs. I launched myself at him and with a grunt Jackson fell to the floor under my unexpected weight.

I punched him several times before I heard Jonah command, "That's enough Major. Get up off the ground and check that Ana's ok." I untangled myself from Jackson and stood seeing Morgana behind Jonah. I walked towards her, palms open. "You ok there darlin'?" I asked as I reached her. I watched her nod and blink up at me, her smooth skin already beginning to bruise from the force of the blow. I turned to face Jackson, my right hand lightly resting on her back.

"What gives you the right to treat this wonderful young woman as you did?" Jonah practically yelled into Jacksons face as he dragged him upright. "The little Slatter started it. Acting like she was bloody in charge, giving out orders." He was lying straight through his teeth. My anger that I had pushed down came roaring to the surface, but again Morgana got there first. I watched in awe as she pushed me out of my way, walked around Jonah and pulled her left fist back.

Jackson brought his hands up to shield his face, which was she had obviously wanted; as she curled her right hand into a fist and sank it straight into his gut. He doubled over, winded. We watched as she clenched her fist in his hair and yanked his head back. "How dare you! You two faced yellow bellied, no good son of a fucking bitch! How dare you lie about me and straight after hitting me at that! If I ever hear about you raising your fist to a lady again I'll fucking rip your arm off and feed it to you. Do I make myself quite clear Asshole?" He nodded, wincing when it pulled on his hair. She let go of his hair only to bring her fist down across his face, knocking him to the floor. _Well Hell. I think I'm in love_.


	12. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: If you recognize it I don't own it! **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, keep 'em coming. Also j****ust so you all know I am at summer camp at the moment so Updates will be slow.**

**Chapter 11 **

**APOV**

Three days after the incident with Jackson, my bruise was out in all its glory, a wonderful mass of purple and black around my cheek bone. Today was the day that I was heading out with Jasper, to visit his parents. As I packed away my clothes into the saddle bag and shrunk my trunk into the pocket in my trousers, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean, if I were someone's mother I wouldn't want to meet me.

I grabbed the saddle bag and jumped down into the kitchen. I grabbed my Stetson off the hook by the door and made my way over to the stables. After placing my bag on the ground, I began to saddle up my horse, adding the bag on near the end. I turned round at the sound of footsteps behind me, to see Jasper walking towards me with his horse. "You almost ready there darlin'?" He asked, I nodded, a warm feeling settling into my bones when he called me darlin'.

We both lead our horses out into the square, Jonah and Logan had come out to see us off. "Now you take care of our Ana now major. We want her back in one piece. Lord knows how we are going to survive without her cooking as it is." Logan said. I smiled, "There is plenty of stuff in the kitchen that even you can't burn. I left instructions as well." Logan hugged me and swung me around. "Doesn't matter, I'll still miss your cooking and you of course." I rolled my eyes and stepped back from him.

Jonah stepped forward, "You both take care ya here. I need you both back here in one piece." I hugged him, nodding. "Don't worry we will be careful." Jasper said as he shook hands with both men. I nodded in agreement and mounted my horse, Jasper copied the action and we were off to meet his family. We rode in silence until the fort was out of sight then Jasper asked, "Are you ok darlin'? You're a little quiet." I smiled over at him.

"Just a little nervous. I mean I'm not exactly the most ideal example of a lady. Hell I'm not even in a skirt." I burst out all in one breath, blushing slightly and turning my head away from him. I turned back round quickly when I felt his hand on mine. "My parents will like you just fine sweetheart. I didn't really mention much, but I know that they will because I do. As long as I'm happy they will be." I smiled at him. _Sweet Merlin, I think I'm falling in Love._

We began talking about little things after that. I learnt that Peter looked like Jasper, but with darker eyes. Amelia had brown hair and blue eyes, his mother had blonde hair and the same colour eyes as Jasper and his father had brown hair and dark blue eyes. I told him what I could remember about my real parents from what people had told me and photographs. How I looked just like my mother, but had my father's eyes.

We rode for a little longer then stopped to give the horses a drink at a stream and have a drink ourselves. As we were sat there we heard horses, we stood and turned round, Jasper pushing me behind him. There in front of us were four men all with pistols out, obviously thinking about robbing us. I gripped Jaspers left arm with my left as I reached behind me for my pistol. "Well look here boys. I think we found our next victims. Hand over your gold and we won't harm either of you."

I snorted softly behind Jasper, "Sure they won't." I whispered into his back. Jasper stiffened, "We don't have any gold on us, and we're simply riding back to my family farm. We've been out visiting my wife's parents." I tightened my grip on his arm at the word wife but otherwise didn't say anything. _Thank the goddess that Jaspers not wearing his uniform._ I silently clicked the safety of my pistol and got ready to shoot as they clearly weren't believing Jasper. "Right, men search the horses." The guy at the front said.

Jasper dove for him, knocking him over. I quickly fired at two of the other men shooting the guns out of their hands. At the sound of the shots everyone looked up. I quickly kicked the pistol out of the hand of the guy coming from behind me, before punching him and knocking him out. I then whirled round and ducked the punch of another before knocking him out. Jasper had finished with the guy on the floor and was standing up. I tapped the one coming at him from behind on the shoulder. He turned round fist raised. I blocked him and pistol-whipped him around the head, knocking him out.

Jasper grabbed my hand and dragged me towards him. "You ok there darlin'?" I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I've faced worse than a couple of would be robbers." Jasper looked at me for a minute before hugging me tightly and dropping a kiss on my forehead. I breathed in the scent of leather, gun smoke and something spicy and woodsy that was uniquely Jasper. We stepped away from each other and set about getting the horses ready before mounting them and riding onto his family's farm. _Well now I feel a little less nervous. _


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize! All reviews will be welcomed!**

**Chapter 12 **

**JPOV**

Three days after the incident with Jackson, my anger was still bubbling below the surface. The bruise on Morgana's face was a mass of purple and black around her cheek bone. It didn't make her look any less beautiful, but it constantly reminded me that I had been too late, something I promised myself that I would never be again, not for her. Today we were heading out to visit my parents. I put on my regular riding clothes, just in case we were stopped and picked up my saddle bag with all my things in.

I placed my Stetson on my head and walked out to my horse. I watched Morgana dressed in her usual pants and shirt combination, walk across the yard with her bag. After I saddled up my horse I led it towards the stables and watched as Ana turned round at the sound of my footsteps. "You almost ready there darlin'?" I asked, watching her nod. A small smile settling on her face when she saw me.

We both lead our horses out into the yard, Jonah and Logan had come out to see us off. "Now you take care of our Ana now major. We want her back in one piece. Lord knows how we are going to survive without her cooking as it is." Logan said. I chuckled and watched Morgana smile and say, "There is plenty of stuff in the kitchen that even you can't burn. I left instructions as well." Logan hugged her and swung her around. "Doesn't matter, I'll still miss your cooking and you of course." I stepped forward to say goodbye as she stepped back and turned to face Jonah.

Jonah stepped forward, "You both take care ya here. I need you both back here in one piece." I watched her hug him, nodding. "Don't worry we will be careful." I said shaking hands with them both. I watched Morgana gracefully mount her horse, before I copied the action and we were off to meet my family. We rode in silence until the fort was out of sight. Morgana hadn't said a word to me before we left and this worried me, "Are you ok darlin'? You're a little quiet." I asked and she smiled over at me.

"Just a little nervous. I mean I'm not exactly the most ideal example of a lady. Hell I'm not even in a skirt." I smiled as she let everything out one breath. She turned her head away from me, but not before I caught her blush. I reached over and took her hand in mine, causing her to look at me. "My parents will like you just fine sweetheart. I didn't really mention much, but I know that they will because I do. As long as I'm happy they will be." We smiled at each other. _Sweet Lord, I really need to talk to my father. I want to see that smile everyday._

We began talking about little things after that. I described what my family looked like to Morgana, and listened as she told me what she could remember about her real parents from what people had told her and photographs. She told me that her mother was about her height with long wavy black hair and deep brown eyes and her father had been tall with brown hair and had the same forest green eyes as she did_. I bet they look better on her though. _

We rode for a little longer then stopped to give the horses a drink at a stream and have a drink ourselves. As we were sat there we heard horses, we stood and turned round, at what I saw I pushed Morgana behind me. There in front of us were four men all with pistols out, obviously thinking about robbing us. I felt Morgana's hand on my left arm, almost instinctively knowing she was reaching for her pistol with her other hand. "Well look here boys. I think we found our next victims. Hand over your gold and we won't harm either of you."

I her snort softly behind me and whisper against my back, "Sure they won't" I stiffened and quickly thought up a lie hoping Morgana would go along with it, "We don't have any gold on us, we're simply riding back to my family farm. We've been out visiting my wife's parents." I felt her grip tightened on my arm at the word wife but otherwise she stayed silent. _Thank God that I chose not to wear the uniform._ I watched the men carefully, clearly they weren't believing me. "Right, men search the horses." The guy at the front said, his eyes sliding to Morgana.

I dove at him, knocking him over. I knocked the gun out of his hands and we began scrabbling in the dirt. Above us two shots rang out, we both looked up. Morgana had shot the guns of two of the men out of their hands and both the guy underneath me and I watched as she kicked the pistol out of the hand of the guy coming from behind her, before punching him and knocking him out. I quickly punched the guy on the floor knocking him out. I turned in time to see Morgana block a punch and pistol-whip the remaining man around the head. All four men were unconscious on the floor.

I was so relieved she was safe that I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards me. "You ok there darlin'?" I asked, "Yeah I'm fine. I've faced worse than a couple of would be robbers." I looked down at her for a minute before hugging her tightly and without thinking dropped a kiss on her forehead. I breathed in the scent of Spices, Vanilla and something earthy that was uniquely Morgana before, we stepped away from each other and set about getting the horses ready before mounting them and riding onto my family's farm. _I think I just found the woman I'm going to marry. _


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm still not SM so I do not own Jasper :'( But I do own everything else!**

**Chapter 13**

**APOV**

We rode on for about another hour before we came to a small town. "This is my home town. It's not much, but it is home. We're going to have to ride through it to get to the road that leads to my farm. People here gossip so be prepared." Jasper said to me, looking ahead with narrowed eyes. I smirked. "Let them gossip. I told you I have faced worse and you know I can give them a hard time for it." He looked over at me and upon seeing my smirk, smirked himself nodding, "I know you can darlin'."

We rode into town and down the main street. People came out to look at us, some called out to Jasper who simply nodded his head and touched his hat to them. We continued riding on until we came to the school house, which had just let out. "There's Amelia, she usually walks home. Would you mind if we picked her up." Jasper asked looking at me; I smiled and shook my head. "No let's do it." We rode over to the fence, dismounted and walked over to where all the other families were waiting.

Jasper tipped his hat back and waved at Amelia. "Amelia, sugar over here." She saw Jasper and her face lit up. "Jay!" She ran over to us, not quite making it as someone grabbed her arm. Jasper stiffened next to me and snarled out, "Let go of my sister, Mark. Now." The man holding her didn't let her go, which really pissed me off. "I don't think so, Whitlock. I think I may keep her, you won't and can't do anything about it." I slid around Jasper and walked up to him

"Maybe he can't but I can." I drew my pistol and pointed it at his head. "Now, I believe that Jasper asked you to let his sister go." I clicked the safety of the pistol and tilted my head back. The man in front of me scoffed when he saw that I was indeed a woman. "I don't think that you would really shoot me sugar. Think of all the blood." The man smirked at me and did the general once over of my body.

"Actually the blood doesn't bother me and you wouldn't be the first animal I've ever shot. I do hunt 'gators for a living." I pulled the trigger, and heard it click on an empty chamber. "Well that one wasn't loaded, care to try again?" I asked and watched the blood drain from his face before he let go of Jaspers sister, who ran straight to him and hid behind him.

"Next time someone asks you to let them or another person go, I suggest you do it." I turned and walked away from him, smiled at Jasper and walked over to stand by the horses. "Darlin' how did you know that chamber was empty?" I heard Jasper ask me. "They are all empty Cher, I haven't re-loaded it." I winked at him and crouched down in front of his sister so I could look her in the eyes. "You must be Amelia, Jaspers told me a lot about you. My names Ana."

His sister looked up at me shyly from behind Jasper. "What happened to your face?" I heard Jaspers intake of breath. "Amelia, you don't ask-" I held up my hand to stop him. "A bad man didn't like me and tried to hurt me, but it's all ok because Jasper stopped him." I smiled down at her, then up at Jasper. Amelia nodded her head. "Jay's very good at saving people. He saved me when I nearly fell off my horse." She said as she came out from behind Jasper.

"I'm very glad that he did. Would you like to ride with me and you can tell me more stories about Jasper?" I asked looking down at her, "If that's ok with Jasper, anyway?" I looked up at him; he nodded at me, smiling. "That is perfectly fine with me." I was still a little nervous, but Amelia was hard not to like. I just hoped it went as smoothly as this with Jasper's parents. I lifted Amelia up onto my horse and swung on behind her. Gesturing to Jasper to lead the way.

I listened to all the stories that Amelia told me, chuckling at some of them and filing away the ones that made Jasper groan and duck his head in embarrassment. I saw him looking back at us and lifted my head to smile at him. He smiled back until his eyes caught my bruise again and he frowned. _Shit. How will his parents take that? I completely forgot about that. _I looked at him worriedly and he shook his head, turned back around and carried on riding towards the farm. _I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt._


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope Still not mine! **

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

We rode on for about another hour before we came to a small town the nearest one to my home. "This is my home town. It's not much, but it is home. We're going to have to ride through it to get to the road that leads to my farm. People here gossip so be prepared." I said to Morgana, looking ahead with narrowed eyes, worried. I heard her reply, "Let them gossip. I told you I have faced worse and you know I can give them a hard time for it." I looked over at her and saw her smirk, I smirked myself nodding, "I know you can darlin'."

We rode into town and down the main street. People came out to look at us, some called out to me, I nodded at all of them and touched my hat to the women. We continued riding on until we came to the school house, which had just let out. "There's Amelia, she usually walks home. Would you mind if we picked her up." I asked looking at Morgana; she smiled and shook her head. "No let's do it." We rode over to the fence, dismounted and walked over to where all the other families were waiting.

I tipped my hat back, as I looked around for Amelia and waving when I spotted her. "Amelia, sugar over here." She saw me and her face lit up, in surprise, obviously Mama hadn't told her I was coming home. "Jay!" She ran over to us, not quite making it as someone grabbed her arm. I stiffened, as I saw the person who had grabbed her and snarled out, "Let go of my sister, Mark. Now." Mark continued holding her, which made me angry and I felt Morgana stiffen next to me. "I don't think so, Whitlock. I think I may keep her, you won't and can't do anything about it." I sighed knowing he was right; I had an image to up hold. I watched as Morgana slid around me and walked up to him

"Maybe he can't but I can." Everyone watched as Morgana drew her pistol and pointed it at his head. "Now, I believe that Jasper asked you to let his sister go." I saw her click the safety off the pistol and watched as Mark scoffed when he saw that she was a woman. "I don't think that you would really shoot me sugar. Think of all the blood." Mark was smirking at her, clearly thinking she was adverse to blood like many women, when he looked her over I nearly killed him myself. Example I needed to set be damned.

"Actually the blood doesn't bother me and you wouldn't be the first animal I've ever shot. I do hunt 'gators for a living." Everyone gasped as we watched her pull the trigger, and sighed when we heard it click on an empty chamber. "Well that one wasn't loaded, care to try again?" Morgana asked and watched as the blood drain from his face before he let go of Amelia, who ran straight to me, stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Next time someone asks you to let them or another person go, I suggest you do it." I watched her turn and walked away from Mark, she smiled at me, but didn't stop walking until she was over by the horses. "Darlin' how did you know that chamber was empty?" I asked her, the grinned as she said. "They are all empty Cher, I haven't re-loaded it." I warmed inside at being called darling and because she had winked at me. I watched as she crouched down in front of Amelia, so careful not to scare her. "You must be Amelia, Jaspers told me a lot about you. My names Ana."

I felt Amelia look out at Morgana from behind me, holding my breath and praying that they got along. "What happened to your face?" I inhaled sharply and began to reprimand her. "Amelia, you don't ask-" I stopped when Morgana held up her hand. "A bad man didn't like me and tried to hurt me, but it's all ok because Jasper stopped him." I watched her smile at Amelia and then up at me to show she wasn't offended. _Why did I think she would be?_ Amelia nodded her head. "Jay's very good at saving people. He saved me when I nearly fell off my horse." She said as she came out from behind me.

"I'm very glad that he did. Would you like to ride with me and you can tell me more stories about Jasper?" I heard her ask, "If that's ok with Jasper, anyway?" I smiled down at Morgana and Amelia, nodding. "That is perfectly fine with me." I was thrilled that they were getting along so well. Hopefully this put Morgana's nerves at ease. My sister was hard to impress, as were my parents, but they would be easier to convince as Morgana had not only saved my life twice, but Amelia's as well. Peter would like her the instant she threw a comment back at him. Especially if it was as inappropriate as his would be.

I watched as Morgana lifted Amelia up onto her horse with ease and swung on behind her_. She lifted Amelia like she weighed nothing and she rides like she was born to_. I watched her

gesture to me to lead the way. I rode on in front of them listening to the stories that Amelia was telling. Morgana had her head ducked to listen, but was still looking ahead. I groaned at some of the stories and knew that Morgana would notice.

I turned back around to look at them and Morgana lifted her head, it was still tilted to listen to Amelia, but she smiled at me. Her attention on both of us. I smiled back looking at her face until I caught sight of the bruise on her face and frowned. _How will everyone react to that? I hope they don't judge her because of that before we can tell them the whole story. _I watched as Morgana looked at me worry clear on her face and saw it get worse when I just shook my head and carried on riding towards the farm. I tried hard to ignore the flash of pain that crossed her face when I turned away from her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. **

**A/N: Updates will only be happening once a week (if that) as I am working at summer camp! **

**Chapter 15**

**APOV**

We rode through the gate that led up to the ranch house and dismounted out front. "We can tie the horses here for now, let's go inside and you can meet everyone." Jasper said, as I dismounted and lifted Amelia down. Amelia smiled then ran off inside, shouting for her parents. I hesitated next to the horse, wondering if Jasper really did regret bringing me her and wondering if I should just get back on the horse and ride away. Of course Jasper shattered that idea before I could act on it by asking, " Morgana, darlin' what's the matter?" he stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged them off and still looking at the floor asked, "Are you regretting bringing me back here?" I heard him inhaled sharply. "No darlin' why in the hell would I be doing that? Where is this coming from?" I let out a breath and answered him. "Why wouldn't I think that, you looked disgusted when we were riding here from the school. I'll just go its fine." I turned around and when he didn't try and stop me I knew it was a mistake to come here. As I reached for the saddle, I heard Jasper move; _Thank Merlin I'm not looking at him, watching him walk away would kill me_.

Suddenly I was being turned roughly to face him. "You are not going any where! I was worried that my parents would judge before we told them the whole story and if I did look disgusted it's because I am. In myself. I was too late to stop it from happening, I shouldn't have been." He held my chin in his hand and I could see that he meant every word just by looking in his eyes. He truly blamed himself_, Now that just won't do. _I lifted my hand bringing it up behind his head and then slapping the back of it soundly. "Now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock, what happened was going to happen. Jackson planned it to happen when you weren't there to protect me; he thought that way he would be able to get away with it. He didn't, so let it go."

Jasper had a dazed look on his face when he whispered, "My god, you are beautiful." I felt my eyes almost flutter shut as he gently stroked a strand of hair away from my eyes, then the moment was broken. "Aw isn't that sweet, our little Jasper is all grown up and has himself a girl. I'm so proud." Jasper turned round, keeping me behind him. On the porch stood Jaspers family, looking exactly like he had told me. I presumed the man grinning, with a hand on his heart was Peter, with his parents and Amelia behind him. I chuckle and asked, "I take it your Peter?" Coming to stand beside Jasper, as I did so I watched as the amused look on his face faded as he caught sight of the bruise.

"Tell me sugar, did Jasper do that?" He asked gesturing to the bruise. I heard Jaspers sharp intake of breath and then growled out, "No! How can you even think that I would be here if he had! Actually how can you think that he even would?" I stalked forward and stood in front of Peter, at the bottom of the porch steps. "Any man who lays a hand on me usually regrets it; the man who did this is nursing a few bruises of his own." I felt Jasper come up and stand next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Peter, Ma, Dad meet Morgana. It was Jackson the cook who did this, but that puts us a little ahead of ourselves in the story of how Morgana and I met. How about we go inside and we can tell you the story."

I felt Jasper place his right hand on the bottom of my back, leading me up into the house. Jasper sat down on a chair and pulled me down to sit with him. His parents, Peter and Amelia came in and sat around us. Over the next hour we told them how we had met, what role I played within the camp and what had happened three days earlier. We finished with what had happened today, with the robbers and Amelia. By the end of the story, both Peter and Jaspers father looked angry and his mother had a weird look on her face_. Oh Shit._

Jasper had obviously felt me stiffen slightly as he reached across and squeezed my hand, just that little bit of comfort was needed and I turned to him, smiling softly. This action caused his mother to squeal in delight and rush over and hug us. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed holding me tightly in a hug. "Whatever for?" I asked as she backed away, _Now I'm confused_. "For savin' my children, for making sure my baby was fed right and for making him look like that." She finished pointing at Jasper, _Look like what? He always looked at me like that_.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "And what look would that be exactly?" I asked tilting my head. "The one that mirrors the way that I look at my wife." His dad said, making me jump, I had forgotten he was in the room. Peter chose then to comment. "What the look where you want to gag her and lock her in the barn?" He said sniggering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper stiffen and I started to smirk. "Well hopefully Jasper knows that if he ever tried to do that to me, he be the one being gagged and locked in a barn."

I looked over at him, watching him raise his hands as if surrendering, " I've already told you once darlin', I sure as hell ain't going to mess with you." I answered his smile back. "Well actually you only said that you wouldn't mess with me when I had a gun in my hands." I chuckled as he blinked and whispered, "She actually remembered that." Clearly that hadn't been meant to be said aloud. "Of course I remembered that Jasper, I'm not some airhead plantation belle who can't remember anything, but the latest dress to wear." I chuckled, "That is true, however you don' wear dresses darlin'." I shrugged, "Got more important things to be doin' than wearin' one of them." _Like working out how I fell in love with you._


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own it if you recognize it!**

**Chapter 16**

**JPOV**

We rode through the gate that led up to the ranch house and dismounted out front. "We can tie the horses here for now, let's go inside and you can meet everyone." I said, watching Morgana lift Amelia down. Amelia smiled then ran off inside, shouting for our parents. I saw Morgana hesitate next to the horse, looking as if she would rather get back on it. "Morgana, darlin' what's the matter?" I asked her**, **standing in front of her and putting my hands on her shoulders. _Was she regretting coming back with me? Did she not feel the same way?_

She shrugged them off and still looking at the floor asked, "Are you regretting bringing me back here?" I inhaled sharply. "No darlin' why in the hell would I be doing that? Where is this coming from?" I tilted my head to the side and waited for her to answer me. "Why wouldn't I think that, you looked disgusted when we were riding here from the school. I'll just go, its fine." I stood there in shock as she turned around and walked closer to her horse. I saw her reach for the saddle and broke out of my trance.

I stalked forward and dragged her back round to face me. "You are not going anywhere! I was worried that my parents would judge before we told them the whole story and if I did look disgusted it's because I am. In myself. I was too late to stop it from happening, I shouldn't have been." I held her chin tightly, but gently in my hand. Her eyes softened slightly, her hand coming up to my head and slapping the back of it soundly. "Now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock, what happened was going to happen. Jackson planned it to happen when you weren't there to protect me; he thought that way he would be able to get away with it. He didn't, so let it go."

Her eyes were flashing and she looked so damn sexy, I couldn't help but whisper. "My god, you are beautiful." I stroked a strand of hair away from her eyes, then the moment was broken. "Aw isn't that sweet, our little Jasper is all grown up and has him a girl. I'm so proud." I turned round to find Peter grinning, with a hand on his heart, my parents and Amelia stood behind him. I heard Morgana chuckle behind me, "I take it your Peter?" She asked coming to stand beside me. I watched as the amused look on his face faded as he caught sight of the bruise.

"Tell me sugar, did Jasper do that?" He asked gesturing to the bruise. I felt Morgana stiffen and then she growled out, "No! How can you even think that I would be here if he had! Actually how can you think that he even would?" She stalked forward and stood in front of Peter. "Any man who lays a hand on me usually regrets it; the man who did this is nursing a few bruises of his own." I came up and stood next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Peter, Ma, Dad meet Morgana. It was Jackson the cook who did this, but that puts us a little ahead of ourselves in the story of how Morgana and I met. How about we go inside and we can tell you the story."

I put my right hand on Morgana's back and led her up into the house. I sat down on my favourite chair and pulled her down to sit next to me. My parents, Peter and Amelia came in and sat around us. Over the next hour we told them how we had met, what role Morgana played within the camp and what had happened three days earlier. We finished with what had happened today, with the robbers and Amelia. By the end of the story, both my brother and father looked angry and my mother looked like she was itching to come and hug the pair of us.

Beside me I felt Morgana tense; _She is obviously drawing the wrong conclusions to the looks on their faces. _I reached across and squeezed Morgana's hand, causing her to turn and look at me, smiling softly. This action caused my mother to squeal in delight and rush over and hug us. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed holding Morgana tightly in a hug. "Whatever for?" Morgana asked clearly confused, as my mother backed away. "For savin' my children, for making sure my baby was fed right and for making him look like that." She finished pointing at me, _Shit ma did you have to point that out_.

Morgana looked over at me and raised her eyebrow, "And what look would that be exactly?" she asked tilting her head. "The one that mirrors the way that I look at my wife." My dad said, making her jump. I swung my eyes back round to my dad, terrified that he was going to tell her before I could. Thankfully Peter chose then to comment. "What the look where you want to gag and her and lock her in the barn?" He said sniggering. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Morgana's mouth turning up into a smirk. "Well hopefully Jasper knows that if he ever tried to do that to me, he be the one being gagged and locked in a barn."

She looked over at me, I raised my hands in surrender, " I've already told you once darlin', I sure as hell ain't going to mess with you." I smiled watching her smile back. "Well actually you only said that you wouldn't mess with me when I had a gun in my hands." I blinked, _She actually remembered that. _"Of course I remembered that Jasper, I'm not some airhead plantation belle who can't remember anything, but the latest dress to wear." I chuckled, "That is true, however you don' wear dresses darlin'." She shrugged, "Got more important things to be doin' than wearin' one of them."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still not mine if its familiar!**

**Chapter 17**

**APOV**

Once we had got past the introduction, it wasn't that hard to fall in love with Jasper's family. The first night we were there I offered to help his mother with cooking; she declined but said that she wanted me to stay in the kitchen with her. That she has some questions to ask me. As we were in the kitchen her cooking and me doing the little things, she asked me, "How do you feel about my son? It won't leave this room."

I looked over at her and nearly dropped the plate I was holding. "Well ma'am I..." I sighed, how could I admit this to her when I had only just admitted it to myself. "I don't know how it happened and I'm not sure how he feels, but I'm pretty sure that I love him. There's just something about him that makes me feel safe, I haven't felt that before in my life." I put the plate on the counter and ducked my head.

_Sweet Merlin, this is embarrassing to admit. _I didn't notice her move until she was next to me, hugging me. "My name is Sophia sweetheart, call me that or ma and I'm glad that he makes you feel that way. Your past is nothing to be ashamed of, it's made you into the strong beautiful woman in front of me and that is what attracted Jasper to you. He needs someone who's equal to him, not a weak and delicate belle. "I smiled and we carried on talking till the men and Amelia came in for dinner.

The next day Amelia and I were out in the yard pulling a bucket of water up from the well for the horses, when she said, "Can we please throw this at them?" Pointing over to where Jasper and Peter were fixing some fence slats on the corral pen for the cattle. I smiled down at her, "Yeah sure, I mean we have to walk that way to give this to the horses, they don't have to know it's for them. Just be ready to run away." I winked and we walked over to them, they didn't look up, which was their mistake. I up-ended the bucket of cold water over their heads and laughed at their exclamations. "Right then ladies, your gonna get it now." Peter said. "Run." Amelia shrieked turning and running in the opposite direction.

I laughed, dropped the bucket and ran the opposite way to her, almost instinctively knowing that Jasper was following me. I ducked into the barn and just before I could get out the other side, Jasper grabbed me and pulled me back into his chest. His wet chest._ Yum! That is one firm chest._ I squirmed and kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to fall into the pile of hay next to us. On top of me. We both laughed until he realised what position we were in, then neither of us was laughing. _Sweet Circe he is one of the most gorgeous men I have ever met. I can't believe how right this feels. _I looked up at him and he slowly bent his head forward and touched his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut, only to open again a second later when he lifted his head.

"Morgana, darlin'. I'm s-" He began to say, before I cut him off. "If the next word out of your mouth is sorry Jasper Whitlock then I'm going to shoot you." I glared up at him, he chuckled. "Alright darlin' I won't say I'm sorry, because truth be told I'm not." He began to back away pulling me upright, but still holding me close to him. He kissed me again lightly before backing away. "Peter and Amelia are coming." He then threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the barn. "Put me down you great brute!" I demanded, slapping his back. "Now darlin' you threw a bucket of cold water on my head, what makes you think I'm going to let you down?"

I smirked against his back, "Well if you don't, I'm just going to stop cooking for you, I guess. I'm sure you have enough time to learn the simple things from your mama before we head back." Suddenly I was being thrown forward and Jasper held me upright, letting me catch my balance. "Surely you wouldn't do that would you darlin'?" I smiled up at him sweetly, before turning to walk away. I managed about four steps before I was spun back around and pulled into Jaspers arms. "Darlin', You really shouldn't tease a man, especially after he's had your cooking." Jasper warned me, before letting me go.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nope Still not SM!**

**Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

Once we had got past the introduction, it wasn't that hard to see my family fall in love with Morgana, the way I had. The first night home, Morgana stayed in the kitchen to talk with my mother, while I went out into the yard with my dad and Peter to sort out the horses. "Well then son, how do you feel about that young girl in there?" My dad asked, I looked over at him and Peter answered before I could, "Well that is pretty easy to see pa, Jaspers in love. You owe me for that comment by the way." I scowled at him and looked back over towards the stables.

I sighed, "I don't know how it happened but yeah I've fallen in love with her. There's just something about her that draws me to her. Almost like I'm being pulled towards her. I wanted to ask you pa, if you would be ok with me asking her to marry me?" I ducked my head and looked at my pa from the corner of my eye. "Well now son, I think that if you feel that strongly about her then you have my blessings. But are you sure that you don't need to ask for her father's permission?"

_Sweet Lord, I hope she doesn't mind me telling them this. _I sighed, "She doesn't have any family. Her parents died when she was born and her foster parents hate her, she has no one. That's why she stayed with us after we found her." I looked up at the stars and couldn't imagine being that alone. "I'll give you Aunt Marlene's ring, she left it for you, for the woman you love." I smiled at him and we left the conversation there and caught up on what needed to be done around the farm, until we were called in for dinner.

The next day Peter and I were fixing slats on the cattle pen, while Amelia and Morgana were seeing to the horses, fetching water from the well, I smiled over at them, "I'm glad that they are getting on so well, Amelia seems to really like her." Peter looked over at me, "It gives her someone new to talk to, everyone else is busy." I rolled my eyes and we started to work again, hearing the girls walk near us to go back to the barn, we didn't look up, which was a mistake. We both let out cuss words as the bucket of cold water was tipped over our heads. The girls were laughing, "Right then ladies, your gonna get it now." Peter said. "Run." Amelia shrieked turning and running in the opposite direction.

I stood as Morgana dropped the bucket and ran the opposite way to Amelia; I followed her as she ran towards the barn. I caught up with her just before she could run out the other side; I grabbed her, swung her round and pulled her against my chest. My wet chest_. I can't believe she actually did that_. I felt her squirm and kick my feet out from under me, causing me to fall into the pile of hay next to us. On top of her.

We both laughed until I realised what position we were in, then neither of us was laughing. _Sweet Lord, I can't believe how beautiful she is, how right she fits next to me. _She looked up at me and I couldn't stop myself slowly bending my head forward and touched her lips with mine. The kiss felt so right, but I lifted my head before I got too carried away.

"Morgana, darlin'. I'm s-" I began to say, before she cut me off. "If the next word out of your mouth is sorry Jasper Whitlock then I'm going to shoot you." I chuckled as she glared up at me, hay caught in her hair. "Alright darlin' I won't say I'm sorry, because truth be told I'm not." I wasn't sorry, but I backed away pulling her upright and continued to hold her close to me.

I kissed her again lightly before backing away, no matter how much I wanted to continue kissing her. "Peter and Amelia are coming." I smirked and threw her over my shoulder and walked out of the barn. "Put me down you great brute!" I laughed as she demanded, slapping my back. "Now darlin' you threw a bucket of cold water on my head, what makes you think I'm going to let you down?"

I continued to smirk until she said, "Well if you don't, I'm just going to stop cooking for you, I guess. I'm sure you have enough time to learn the simple things from your mama before we head back." I stopped and brought her back forward and held her upright, letting her catch her balance, before letting her go. "Surely you wouldn't do that would you darlin'?" I looked down at her as she smiled up at me, before turning to walk away. I let her go four steps before I spun her back around and pulled her into my arms. "Darlin', you really shouldn't tease a man, especially after he's had your cooking." I warned me, before letting go. _God I should never have kissed her, I don't know if I can stop now._


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Also let me know if I haven't translated something or theres a major spelling mistake as I haven't had a ton of time to proof read!**

**Chapter 19**

**APOV**

We had been at Jaspers home for a week, and it had slowly begun to feel like my home as well, I no longer wanted to go back to my own timeline. Both his parents were welcoming to me, even telling me to call the mama and pa. It took me a couple of days but I now did it without thinking. Peter and I were trading inappropriate comments back and forth out of his mothers hearing. I was speaking French more often, Amelia, Jasper and mama loved hearing it. Everything was perfect. Well as perfect as it could be when the strong man you love is acting so nervous he twitches at every sound. It started four days ago, and then it was just little things like a door slamming. Now it was nearly every noise and it was beginning to worry me.

I knew that Jasper knew that I had noticed yet every time I asked him about it he just shook it off like it was nothing. He must of noticed, I knew that a frown appeared on my face and I never frowned around Jasper. It got to the point that today I cornered him while he was in the barn getting his horse ready. "What is the matter with you, Whitlock? One day your fine the next it's like you're expecting someone to jump out of the barn and shoot you!" I demanded as I stood in front of him in the barn with my hands on my hips_. Circe, I sound like Molly Weasley_. I mentally shuddered at the thought "Nothing's wrong darlin'. I just don't want to go back now." He sighed, running my hand through his hair. That was a give away that he was lying.

"Arrêtez de me mentir, Jasper!" I exclaimed at him. "What did you say? I can't speak French darlin' you know that." He shot back at me sounding just as frustrated as I was. "I said stop lying to me. Something is wrong." I paused for a minute and looked at him, letting my eyes travel over his face. "You want me gone? Is that it? You know you could have just said something Jasper." I said as he just stared at me. I took that as conformation and began to turn away only to be pulled against him. He held my head between both of his hands. I looked up into his eyes and knew that he could see the tears beginning to build. _No he shouldn't have to see this, I shouldn't be this weak. _My thoughts never got any further as he lowered his head and kissed me.

I sighed against his lips, my mouth opening and he took advantage of that slipping his tongue into my mouth. _Oh goddess he tastes so good. _I fisted my hands in his hair and held my head close to his. As I began to deepen the kiss, one of the horses whinnied softly, causing him to pull back and look around the barn. He looked down at me, smiling softly. "Morgana, darlin' I never want you to leave. If I had my way you would be by my side every minute of the day. That is how much I want you here darlin'. I love you." I felt his hold on me tighten_. Oh My God! He loves me! _"Moi aussi je t'aime Jasper. I love you too."

I smiled up at him, as he grinned down at me. His brain obviously only just caught up with what I had said back as he laughed and kissed me softly again. Before we could get much past that he lifted his head and rested his forehead against mine. "As much as I hate to leave you darlin' Peter and I are going out to one of the far pastures to fix a fence for pa. He ain't feeling too well, are you ok here?" I knew he was worried about leaving me on my own after what happened last time; he confirmed that when he kissed the spot where my bruise had been softly. I smiled up at him and nodded, "Oui, I will be fine. Don' you worry none. I won' let anythin' happen to mama or Amelia either." I placed a soft kiss on the underside of his chin, before giving in to temptation and biting the point of it softly.

Jasper groaned and I took advantage of his distraction to duck out of his hold. I untied his horse and handed him the reigns. "Now get out there and fix that fence. Then you get your butt back here, I'm cooking tonight." I said as I cheekily slapped his lovely ass and walked out of the barn in front of him, letting my hips swing. Amelia ran up to me and jumped into my arms. "Alright 'tite?" I asked as I settled her on my hip and carried on walking_. Goddess I can't believe that Jasper just told me he loved me. _I thought as I listened to Amelia chatter on about what she thought we should do today.

"Ana, what are you going to make for dinner?" Amelia asked as we walked into the kitchen a little later on. I sat her down on the work top as mama walked in. "Well I was thinking maybe you could tell me what you have and I'll go from there." I looked over at mama. "Well there's some chicken that the boys got yesterday, we have some vegetables and some potatoes." I nodded going through my head of what I could make. Well I may not have the same ingredients of my timeline to work with but we had flour and fat, so I settled on chicken pie. "Well I have my recipe now let's see how pa's doing?"

We walked in to the seating area and found pa asleep in an armchair, I walked up to him and placed a hand lightly on his forehead. I cast a charm silently to clear up his fever, my eyes flashing gold. "What are ya doin' Morgana?" Pa said looking up at me. "I'm just checking your fever; you seem to be getting better." I replied smiling down at him softly. "I feel much better now after that rest. Your such a good daughter you know that? Your parents would be so proud of you." He said squeezing my hand. I smiled down at him blinking tears away.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'm going to go and prepare the dinner now." I said, squeezing his hand in return, before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. I wiped the tears away and began to get everything ready, measuring things out and making the pastry, preparing the filling and what I wanted to go with it. Just as I was putting the pie in the stove, I saw Peter and Jasper riding back. I smiled and finished getting everything ready. Although mama had been watching me like a hawk, I still managed to add in some of my herbs although I didn't really need to.

I looked up as the boys came into the kitchen laughing and Jasper came over to me, hands covered in mud and dust. "Oh no you don't Jasper Whitlock. You wash those hands before you come anywhere near me. You too Pete." I said brandishing the knife I was holding. "Alright darlin' don't get your britches in a twist. We'll go wash up." Peter said as he grabbed Jasper by the collar and dragged him over to the sink. I smiled, took the pie out of the stove and began to dish everything up. "Dinner's ready." I called out to pa and Amelia who were sat in the living room. Amelia came running in and jumped up into her chair. "What are we having Ana?" She asked smiling up at me. "Chicken pie, 'tite. I hope that's ok with everyone?" I looked around slightly nervous.

"Well if it tastes as good as it smell Sis, then it will be fine." Peter said slapping my ass. In retaliation I elbowed him in the stomach as I walked past. "Do that again mon frère and I will hurt you." I glared over at him. He laughed, sitting down at the table then yelped and glared over at Jasper who sat opposite. "Jasper don't kick you brother." Mama said, making him duck his head. I placed the food on the table and sat down next to Jasper. Pa said grace and then we all began to eat. "Wow darlin' leave this stick in the mud and run away with me." Peter exclaimed. I laughed, "Now Peter, Why ever would I want to do that?" I smirked over at him.

Jasper laughed from next to me. "Sorry brother, go find your own." He said. The rest of the meal passed without any further exclamations and as I got up to clear away the dishes, Pa took them off me. "No Morgana, you cooked, Peter will wash up." I laughed at the look on Peters face at the suggestion. "Pa I don't mind, also are you sure there would even be any plates left after Peter was done with them?" I smiled over at him. "Darlin'." I heard Jasper say from behind me. I turned and gasped, finding him down on one knee with a box in his hand. "Darlin' ever since you came riding into my life that day, you have never left my thoughts. You have given me something even more precious to live for. Morgana Raven, will you marry me?" _Merlin, Mordred and Morgana. _


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Jasper *curls up in the corner and sobs* Everything else however is mine!**

**Chapter 20**

**JPOV**

We had been home for a week, and it had been four days since my father had given me my Aunt Marlene's ring. It was beautifully simple; it was a pale gold band with two small gems in it, one green and one blue. Just like our eyes. As soon as pa had given it to me I had looked at it and realised that I wanted something of me to be on that ring. So I had sent it off to be engraved, it was due to arrive back today. The engraving meant a lot to me and was something that I'm sure that Morgana would appreciate. I had even had a friend translate it into French, a language I didn't know, but loved to hear Morgana speak._Je t'aime plus que tout. __I love you more than anything_

I had been getting slightly more nervous as the week progressed, worrying that it wouldn't arrive, that I wouldn't be able to give it to Morgana before we left to go back to the fort. I'm sure that by now she had noticed as she had started to frown when I couldn't explain to her why I was so nervous, like now. "What is the matter with you, Whitlock? One day your fine the next it's like you're expecting someone to jump out of the barn and shoot you!" She stood in front of me in the barn with her hands on her hips. "Nothing's wrong darlin'. I just don't want to go back now." I sighed, running my hand through my hair._ Oops wrong move, Major._

"Arrêtez de me mentir, Jasper!" She growled out at me. "What did you say? I can't speak French darlin' you know that." I shot back at her. "I said stop lying to me. Something is wrong." She paused for a minute and looked at me, her eyes travelling over my face. "You want me gone? Is that it? You know you could have just said something Jasper." I stared at her in shock. I grabbed her arm as she went to turn around and pulled her to me. I held her head between both my hands. I looked down into her eyes and could see the tears beginning to build. _No this isn't right. She should never have to cry. _I lowered my head and kissed her softly.

I felt rather than heard her sigh against my lips, taking advantage of that I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and began mapping her mouth out. Her hands fisted in my hair and held my head close to hers. As she began to deepen the kiss, one of the horses whinnied softly, causing me to pull back and look around the barn. I looked back down at Morgana and smiled softly. "Morgana, darlin' I never want you to leave. If I had my way you would be by my side every minute of the day. That is how much I want you here darlin'. I love you." I held her tightly to me, my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. "Moi aussi je t'aime Jasper. I love you too."

She smiled up at me, I grinned back down at her. Then it sank in, _She loves me too! _I laughed, ducking my head to kiss her softly again. I lifted my head before we could go too far and rested my forehead against hers. "As much as I hate to leave you darlin' Peter and I are going out to one of the far pastures to fix a fence for pa. He ain't feeling too well, are you ok here?" I looked down at her, seeing that her face had healed since we had been here, the bruise no longer marring her skin. I kissed the spot softly. She smiled up at me and nodded, "Oui, I will be fine. Don' you worry none. I won' let anythin' happen to mama or Amelia either." She placed a soft kiss on the underside of my chin, before biting the point of it softly.

I groaned and was distracted enough to loosen my hold. Morgana ducked out of it and gave me the reigns to my horse. "Now get out there and fix that fence. Then you get your butt back here, I'm cooking tonight." She slapped my butt and walked out of the barn in front of me, her hips swinging slightly. Amelia ran up to her and jumped into her arms, Morgana didn't even stumbled she just placed Amelia on her hip and carried on walking_. God she's a natural mama_. I thought as I swung myself up into the saddle, I rode up to Peter and we began to ride out to the pasture.

All I could think of was Morgana holding a little girl on her hip with blonde hair and green eyes, while a little boy with black hair and blue eyes ran around in the yard. It wasn't until Peter decided to whip me with a piece of rope that I realised he had been talking to me. "What was that Pete? I'm sorry my mind was wandering." I said looking over at him. "I said, we're nearly there and what the hell was going through your head to make you look like that? You had a real girly expression on your face." He began to laugh, then stopped suddenly as I reached over and grabbed him in a headlock. "I did not. And I was imagining my future with Morgana."

I heard him make a noise and before I could ask what that meant he held his hand up, in it was a box. "I suppose you'll be wanting this then?" I let go of his head and opened the box. Inside was Aunt Marlene's ring, polished and engraved. "It came while you were in the barn with Ana." He said softly to me, I looked up and saw him smirking. _Oh he knew what we had been up to. _I grabbed the ring from his hands and shoved him upright. "Shut up Peter. I don't want to know how you knew what we were doing." I glared at him and looked down at the ring.

"Well the door was open, Ana was shouting and then there was nothing so I thought I would check and see if you both were still breathing." He replied shrugging, like it was just for that reason. "Yeah right. You knew something would happen and you were spying." I growled at him as we began to fix up the fence. He just smirked at me and said, "So what do you reckon Ana's cooking for dinner?" I shrugged, "She didn't say, but it's bound to be good. All her food is." I said, thinking back to all the food she had made at the fort. "When will you ask her?" Peter said quietly, looking over at me from the corner of his eye. "Well we leave for the fort the day after tomorrow so I was thinking that I was going to do it tonight, after dinner." I replied.

We finished the fence off quickly, packed away and rode back to the farm. As we rode back towards the barn, I could see Morgana standing in the kitchen window sorting dinner out and my mind leapt forward to her doing that for our family. We tidied up the horses and placed the tools away in the barn. "Do you think she'll say yes?" Peter said suddenly, while we were brushing the horses down. I looked up at him, "I hope so. Even if she says that we wait until the war is over to actually get married I will wait. Just as long as she is going to be there I can do it." I frowned slightly, nervous now.

Morgana looked up as we walked into the kitchen and I walked towards her, with my hands out. Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "Oh no you don't Jasper Whitlock. You wash those hands before you come anywhere near me. You too Pete." She said waving the knife she was holding, "Alright darlin' don't get your britches in a twist. We'll go wash up." Peter said as he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me over to the sink. _She doesn't ever freak out, most women would be yelling by now._ I thought as we washed up. I watched her take the pie out of the stove and began to dish everything up. "Dinner's ready." She called out to pa and Amelia who were sat in the living room. Amelia came running in and jumped up into her chair. "What are we having Ana?" She asked smiling up at her. "Chicken pie, 'tite. I hope that's ok with everyone?"

"Well if it tastes as good as it smell Sis, then it will be fine." Peter said slapping her backside. Before I could do anything Morgana had elbowed him in the stomach as she walked past. "Do that again mon frère and I will hurt you." I glared over at him, seeing Morgana do the same. He laughed, sitting down at the table then yelped and glared over at me, _Serves you right. _I thought. "Jasper don't kick you brother." Mama said, making me duck my head. I watched Morgana place the food on the table, before sitting next to me. Pa said grace and then we all began to eat. "Wow darlin' leave this stick in the mud and run away with me." Peter exclaimed. I listened to her laugh, "Now Peter, Why ever would I want to do that?" I smirked over at him_, Yeah she's mine idiot._

I laughed and said. "Sorry brother, go find your own." The rest of the meal passed without any further exclamations and as Morgana got up to clear away the dishes; Pa took them from her, knowing that I wanted to ask her now. "No Morgana, you cooked, Peter will wash up." We all laughed at the look on Peters face at the suggestion. "Pa I don't mind, also are you sure there would even be any plates left after Peter was done with them?" I saw her look at him then said, "Darlin'." to get her attention. I heard her gasp as she turned to find me down on one knee with the ring box in hand. "Darlin' ever since you came riding into my life that day, you have never left my thoughts. You have given me something even more precious to live for. Morgana Raven, will you marry me?" _Oh god please say yes._


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! Again if there is anything in here not translated or you think could be better translated let me know!**

**Chapter 21**

**APOV**

I just stared at him, I couldn't even get my head around the fact that this wonderful man wanted to marry me. I jumped when I heard Peter cough really loudly next to me. I turned to glare at him, then realised that I had left Jasper waiting for an answer. I turned back around to look at him and the nervous look on his face, made up my mind for me. I smiled down at him softly, " Oui vous l'homme stupide, bien sûr je t'épouse." He looked up at me, "In English darlin'." I blushed and repeated, "Yes you silly man, of course I'll marry you!" Jasper's smile widened and he stood up and placed the ring on my left hand. "Darlin' you couldn't make me any happier right now."

He pulled me into a hug and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I'll kiss you properly later, when ma and pa aren't watching." He whispered in my ear. I pressed a kiss into his neck just above his shirt collar. "Well you do realise that you're not only stuck with an idiot but his dashingly handsome twin brother as well?" Peter asked from next to us. "Yes Pete I know that. Although no matter how big of an idiot you are I still wouldn't change you for anything." I replied back, flashing him a smile. Everyone laughed; Jasper tightened his hold on my waist.

"She got you there brother. You should know better by now." He chuckled. I bent down and lifted Amelia up for a hug. "You ok' tite?" I asked her as she burrowed her head into my neck. "I'm glad that I get you for my sister." She said kissing my cheek. "I'm glad that I get to be your sister too, 'tite." I squeezed her lightly. Before I could put Amelia down ma had come over and was hugging all three of us. "I can't thank you enough for how happy you've made me." I squeezed her with my free arm, "You don' have to thank me ma. I should be thanking you for giving me Jasper." I said smiling at her.

Jasper squeezed my side slightly as I placed Amelia on the floor and said, "If y'all don't mind I would like to talk to Morgana about something, privately." I looked up at him and he smiled, pulling me towards the back door. "Go on you two, be careful out there though." Ma said to us before she turned to Peter, "Aren't you supposed to be washing those dishes?" We all laughed at Peters face. I didn't hear his reply as Jasper pulled me out onto the back porch and away from the house.

"Where are we going Jasper?" I asked him as we walked across the yard towards the barn. "You can see out into the yard from the kitchen, they will be trying to see what's going on." He said as we entered the barn. I opened my mouth to reply, but whatever I was about to say was forgotten as Jasper kissed me. I gasped at the intensity, allowing him entrance to my mouth. Compared to our previous kisses this one made them look like a peck on the cheek. His tongue duelled with mine; fighting for dominance before I gave in and surrendered to the feelings he stirred in me.

I slowly began to move my hands from where they rested on Jaspers hips, up over his chest and looped them around his neck. As my hands moved I felt him moan into the kiss, causing me to give an answering moan in return. I felt his hands move, his left supporting my neck and his right slipping down to rest on the small of my back where it was usually found when he touched me. All too soon the need to breathe became too much and I pulled my head away from his, just far enough that I could breathe but still be connected to him.

_Sweet Circe! That man can kiss._ I thought as I panted to get my breath back. "You ok there darlin'?" He whispered against my lips. I smiled up at him, "Mm. I am more than ok Major. I feel amazing. How about you?" I dipped my head forward and brushed my lips against his throat, feeling his pulse racing under my lips. He moaned softly. "I don't even think there is a word to describe how I feel about you and what we just did." He said resting his head against mine. I smiled against his neck and sighed in contentment. My hands moved upwards to the top of his head allowing me to thread my fingers through his hair, a noise rumbled in his chest.

I pulled my head back and looked up at him, "Did you just purr?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "Maybe." He said looking down at me sheepishly. "I like it. I like that I can make you feel that way." He smiled at me, "Darlin' you make me feel so many things its unreal. I just hope that this war is over soon and I can marry you." I grinned up at him, "I can't wait either. I want to spend forever as Mrs Jasper Whitlock." _And war or not I'm going to! _I thought as we finally separated and moved towards the house. "I can't wait for that either darlin'." Jasper admitted softly as he placed his arm round my shoulders and led me towards the house.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they really mean a lot to me! **

**Chapter 22**

**JPOV**

Morgana just stared down at me, her face completely blank. For the first time since I had met her, even her eyes held no signs of what she was thinking. I looked over at Peter and he rolled his eyes at me before coughing loudly in Morgana's ear, causing her to jump and glare at him. She then turned and looked at me. I'm sure my face reflected how nervous I was that she hadn't answered yet, but my nerves lessened when I watched her break into a soft smile and softly say, " Oui vous l'homme stupide, bien sûr je t'épouse." I looked up at her, realising she hadn't noticed that she had spoken in French. "In English darlin'." I smiled as she blushed and repeated, "Yes you silly man, of course I'll marry you!" My smile widened and I stood quickly and placed the ring on her left hand. "Darlin' you couldn't make me any happier right now."

I pulled her to me in a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll kiss you properly later, when ma and pa aren't watching." I leaned down and whispered in her ear. I felt my smile widen even more as she pressed a kiss into my neck just above my shirt collar. "Well you do realise that you're not only stuck with an idiot but his dashingly handsome twin brother as well?" Peter asked from next to us. "Yes Pete I know that. Although no matter how big of an idiot you are I still wouldn't change you for anything." Morgana replied back, flashing him a smile. Everyone laughed and I tightened my hold on her waist. _God I can't believe how lucky I am or how happy I feel._

"She got you there brother. You should know better by now." I chuckled. I loosened my hold as Morgana bent down and lifted Amelia up for a hug. "You ok' tite?" She asked her as Amelia burrowed her head into Morgana's neck. "I'm glad that I get you for my sister." She said kissing her cheek. "I'm glad that I get to be your sister too, 'tite." I watched Morgana squeezed her lightly. However before she could put Amelia down ma had come over and was hugging all three of us. "I can't thank you enough for how happy you've made me." I smiled at pa over their heads, my grin threatening to split my face when Morgana said, "You don' have to thank me ma. I should be thanking you for giving me Jasper."

I squeezed her side lightly as she placed Amelia on the floor and said, "If y'all don't mind I would like to talk to Morgana about something, privately." I smiled down at her as she looked up at me as I began to pull her towards the back door. "Go on you two, be careful out there though." Ma said to us before she turned to Peter, "Aren't you supposed to be washing those dishes?" We all laughed at Peters face. I didn't wait to hear his reply as I pulled Morgana out onto the back porch and away from the house. Wanting to be alone with her.

"Where are we going Jasper?" I heard her ask as we walked across the yard towards the barn. "You can see out into the yard from the kitchen, they will be trying to see what's going on." I said as we entered the barn. I turned to face her and swooped down to attach my mouth to her just as she opened her mouth to reply to me, swallowing whatever she had been about to say. I felt her gasp at the suddenness of my kiss allowing me entrance to her mouth. Compared to our previous kisses this one was nowhere near as chaste, now that I finally knew that she was going to be mine. I slid my tongue into her mouth and began to fight for dominance before I felt her give in and surrendered to me.

I felt Morgana slowly begin to move her hands from where they rested on my hips, sliding them up over my chest to loop around my neck. As her hands moved I moan into the kiss, at the feelings that were being caused by that simple act. I heard Morgan give a moan in return. I was suddenly struck by the need to hold her closer, my hands moving to obey the thought. My left hand moving to support her neck and my right slipping down to rest on the small of her back where I usually touched her. All too soon she pulled away from me, pulling her head away slightly just enough to allow fresh air to pass between us, but not far enough to break the connection.

_Dear sweet Lord! That kiss could revive the dead._ I thought as she panted to get her breath back. "You ok there darlin'?" I whispered against her lips. She smiled up at me, "Mm I am more than ok Major. I feel amazing. How about you?" I watched her dip her head forward and brush her lips against my throat, my pulse racing further from just that movement. I moaned softly at the feeling. "I don't even think there is a word to describe how I feel about you and what we just did." I said resting my head against hers. I felt her smile against my neck and sigh in contentment. Her hands moved upwards to the top of my head, with her fingers lacing through my hair, causing a noise to rumble in my chest.

I raised my head as she pulled hers back to look at me, "Did you just purr?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe." I said looking down, sheepishly. "I like it. I like that I can make you feel that way." I smiled at her, "Darlin' you make me feel so many things its unreal. I just hope that this war is over soon and I can marry you." My heart felt light at what she said to me next whilst grinning up at me, "I can't wait either. I want to spend forever as Mrs Jasper Whitlock." _God I love this woman! _I thought as we finally separated and moved towards the house. "I can't wait for that either darlin'." I admitted softly to her as I placed my arm round her shoulders and led her towards the house.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing you recognize, I am not SM or Adele, I just thought that this song fit well with my story. Reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter 23**

**APOV**

The mood was sombre within the house the next day as Jasper and I prepared to leave to return to the fort. Pa had stopped all but the most essential of chores, like feeding the horses and declared we were going to spend the day together as a family. We all walked out to the stream that ran across the back of the yard and mama and pa sat beneath the old Magnolia tree watching Peter, Jasper, Amelia and I paddle in the stream. We all sat down together to eat the picnic lunch that Mama had prepared for us.

When the heat of the afternoon began to creep in we headed back inside and gathered in the living room. I had noticed when we had first arrived that there was a piano tucked against one wall, now as Amelia curled in between Jasper and I, I realised that maybe just once I should play it and hopefully give them all something to remember and to show them how much I loved all of them. I stood silently and moved to the corner of the room. "Darlin' are you ok?" Jasper asked as I stood looking out of the window, with my hands wrapped around my waist. I nodded and sat down at the piano.

I began to play the opening bars of Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love.' I knew that the content was ok to sing in this timeline and it was unlikely that any of them would ever live to see the original version sung. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace,

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a millions years,

To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I will never do you wrong,

I've known from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry,

I'd go black and blue.

I'd go crawling down the avenue.

No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea,

And on the highway of the regret.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy,

Make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love.

To make you feel my love."

I played the last cord and turned around just in time to catch Mama before she broke down sobbing. "Oh Ana. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Is that really how you feel about Jasper?" She asked me once she had calmed down. I cleared my throat and smiled down at her. "Never doubt that is exactly what I feel for Jasper, but the words also apply to the four of you as well. You are my family now and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for my family." I said, my own tear streaming down my face.

Pa helped mama stand and Jasper pulled me into his arms, wiping away my tears. "I love you darlin' so much. That song rings true for me as well." I looked up at him and found his eyes shining with unshed tears and so many emotions. I stroked my fingers down the side of his face. "I love you too. Don't ever doubt that." I smiled slightly as I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down to find Amelia looking up at me, "Ana, I love you. You're the best big sister anyone could ever want." She said it with such conviction that I dropped to my knees in front of her and held my arms out for a hug. "I love you too 'tite. Hearing you say that means so much to me." _Goddess above! Now it's going to be even harder for me to leave tomorrow. _

I heard Peter clear his throat and looked up. He shook his head at me. "Don't expect me to get all girly, I'll leave that for Jasper. Just know that I do love you, but I'll be damned before I get all weepy." I chuckled at that, before dissolving into laughter when Pa said, "Is that why you were wiping you eyes like everyone else as Ana was singing?" Peter spluttered as we all laughed, the mood lifted. "How about some dinner now?" Ma asked as we all finally calmed down. We nodded and I went to help Ma, but she shook her head.

"Spend some time with these three; Pa can help me in the kitchen sweetheart." I smiled at her and went to sit down with the others. "Will she be ok?" I whispered to Jasper as she and pa walked into the kitchen. He nodded. "It will make tomorrow harder knowing she is losing two of her children, but she will be fine she's strong like you." He whispered back at me. Amelia sat back in between Jasper and I as Peter sat on my other side. We all hugged each other.

Dinner was an almost silent affair, all of us dreading the arrival of the next day. We hugged each other goodnight not long after dinner had ended. As the first rays of dawn crept through the window, I sat up and quietly moved around my room getting ready for the long ride ahead of us. I shouldered my bags and walked quietly down into the kitchen, placing them with Jaspers by the door.

I span around as I felt a hand on my back, I looked up into Jaspers stormy gaze. His eyes looked so conflicted. "God I wish we didn't have to do this." He whispered into my hair, I nodded. "I know, but at least we are going back together. Not that you could get me to stay here for all the money in the world." I declared looking up at him. I knew he had been about to suggest it, but to be parted from him would be worse than to be parted from his family. We made breakfast in silence after my declaration and as his family filtered in we ate in silence too. "Leave the dishes. I'll do them later." Mama said softly as we rose to put them in the sink.

With that Jasper and I picked up our bags and readied our horses. As I was about to turn and leave the barn, Jasper pulled me to him and kissed my quickly, but passionately. "I love you." He said stroking my cheek. I smiled up at him, and said in reply, "Moi aussi je t'aime." We walked out of the barn next to each other and hugged everyone goodbye. As I hugged mama goodbye, I whispered, "Don' you worry none. We'll be safe." She smiled and patted my cheek. As we mounted our horses and rode away, I had no idea how wrong I was.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing you recognize, I am not SM or Adele, I just thought that this song fit well with my story. Reviews are welcome! **

**Chapter 24**

**JPOV**

The mood was sombre within the house the next day as Morgana and I prepared to leave to return to the fort. Pa insisted that all but the most essential of chores, like feeding the horses, be stopped and declared we were going to spend the day together as a family. We all walked out to the stream that ran across the back of the yard and mama and pa sat beneath the old Magnolia tree watching Peter, Amelia, Morgana and I paddle in the stream. We all sat down together to eat the picnic lunch that Mama had prepared for us.

When the heat of the afternoon began to creep in we headed back inside and gathered in the living room. I sat down next to Morgana and noticed that her attention was elsewhere, even when Amelia had come over and curled in between us. I watched as Morgana stood silently and moved to the corner of the room. "Darlin' are you ok?" I asked as she stood looking out of the window, with her hands wrapped around her waist. She nodded before unwrapping her arms and sitting down at the piano.

I looked over at my family, before any of us could ask her anything she began to play the opening bars of a song. The melody was not something that I recognised but it was obviously something that Morgana knew well as she took a deep breath and began to sing.

"When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace,

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a millions years,

To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I will never do you wrong,

I've known from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry,

I'd go black and blue.

I'd go crawling down the avenue.

No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea,

And on the highway of the regret.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy,

Make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love.

To make you feel my love."

I barely heard her play the last cord, so caught up in all the emotions that I felt. I watched mama walk across the room and saw Morgana turn around in time to catch her before she broke down sobbing. "Oh Ana. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Is that really how you feel about Jasper?" She asked Morgana once she had calmed down. I heard her clear her throat and smiled down at Mama. "Never doubt that is exactly what I feel for Jasper, but the words also apply to the four of you as well. You are my family now and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for my family." She said, tear streaming down her face.

Pa helped mama stand and I stood and pulled Morgana into my arms, wiping away the tears. "I love you darlin' so much. That song rings true for me as well." She looked up at me and I knew she could see the tears shining in my eyes along with all my many emotions. I closed my eyes as she stroked her fingers down the side of my face. "I love you too. Don't ever doubt that." I felt her looked down and saw Amelia looking up at her, "Ana, I love you. You're the best big sister anyone could ever want." She said it with such conviction that Morgana dropped to her knees in front of her and held out her arms. "I love you too 'tite. Hearing you say that means so much to me." _God above! How are we ever going to be able to leave tomorrow? _

I heard Peter clear his throat and looked over at him. He shook his head. "Don't expect me to get all girly, I'll leave that for Jasper. Just know that I do love you, but I'll be damned before I get all weepy." I chuckled at that, before dissolving into laughter when Pa said, "Is that why you were wiping you eyes like everyone else as Ana was singing?" Peter spluttered as we all laughed, the mood lifted. "How about some dinner now?" Ma asked as we all finally calmed down. We nodded and Ma shook her head as Morgana went to help her.

"Spend some time with these three; Pa can help me in the kitchen sweetheart." I sat down as Morgana smiled at her and came to sit down with the us. "Will she be ok?" She whispered to me as mama and pa walked into the kitchen. I nodded. "It will make tomorrow harder knowing she is losing two of her children, but she will be fine she's strong like you." I whispered back to her. Amelia sat back in between us and Peter sat on Morgana's other side. We all hugged each other.

Dinner was an almost silent affair, all of us dreading the arrival of the next day. We hugged each other goodnight not long after dinner had ended. As the first rays of dawn crept through the window, I sat up and quietly moved around my room getting ready for the long ride ahead of us. I shouldered my bags and walked quietly down into the kitchen, placing my bags by the door. I stood off to the side of the room as I heard Morgana walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She placed her bags with mine and I couldn't be away from her anymore.

I placed a hand on her back and watched as she span round at my touch. I looked down into her forest green gaze. I pulled her into my arms "God I wish we didn't have to do this." I whispered into her hair, she nodded. "I know, but at least we are going back together. Not that you could get me to stay here for all the money in the world." She declared looking up at me. Somehow she had known that I was about to suggest this, but I knew that I would rather have her with me than be parted from her. We made breakfast in silence after her declaration and as our family filtered in we ate in silence too. "Leave the dishes. I'll do them later." Mama said softly as we rose to put them in the sink.

With that we picked up our bags and readied our horses. As Morgana was about to turn and leave the barn, I pulled me to him and kissed her quickly, but passionately. "I love you." I said stroking her cheek. She smiled up at me, and said in reply, "Moi aussi je t'aime." We walked out of the barn next to each other and hugged everyone goodbye. As I watched her hug mama goodbye, I heard her whisper, "Don' you worry none. We'll be safe." Mama just smiled and patted her cheek. As we mounted our horses and rode away, I had no idea how wrong she was going to be.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: In the week since I last updated I have not become SM so I own nothing that you recognize! Reviews will earn you s'mores, flames will be used to cook said s'mores!**

**Chapter 25**

**APOV**

We rode in silence back to the fort. We didn't feel like talking, the glances we gave each other and the sparse touches were enough. I used the bright glare of the sun to mask the golden glow to my eyes when I cast a preservation spell on the ring Jasper had given me. Now no matter what I did it would forever look the way it did when he gave it to me. "You ok there darlin'?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not really looking forward to having to share you again." I winked at him.

He smiled, "I know how you feel darlin'. At least Logan should back off now." I chuckled, "You weren't jealous were you? Logan is just a friend Jasper. Nothing more." I said to him looking over at him smiling. "Well maybe a little jealous, it went away when you started to spend a lot time with me. I think that is when I started to fall in love with you. "He stopped riding and grasped my hands."I love you; I don't think I can say that enough to you." He leaned over and kissed me softly. "I love you too, so much." I replied as we began to ride again.

We reached the fort during the afternoon and entered to find it deathly quiet. I dismounted and let my magic fan out to try and find someone, I didn't get far when Jasper interrupted me. "Stay near me Morgana. Hopefully someone is still here." Jasper whispered as we tied our horses to the bar and began to look around. Suddenly a clatter came from the kitchen; we both drew our pistols and walked towards the door. Jasper pushed me behind him as he slowly looked around the door frame.

He sighed, "Tommy, Where is everyone?" I heard him ask as he walked into the kitchen. Tommy jumped and whirled round knife raised. "Oh Sorry Major, Ana. I've just been a little jumpy. Colonel Devreux left with a large group of the men this morning and a little while later some of the others left to help the Injuns with somethin'. I got left here with a few of the younger recruits." I smiled over at Tommy, "Did they say when they were going to be back?" I asked, he shook his head. "No, but I was going to prepare some food for when they did, only I don't really know how to cook." He admitted sheepishly, scuffing his foot on the floor.

I smiled and ushered both him and Jasper out of the door. "Out the pair of you, I'll cook something. Jasper could you bring in my bags for me please." I asked and he nodded, "Of course. We'll do the dirty work of cleaning up the horses, don't you worry Morgana." He winked at me and followed Tommy outside. I rolled my eyes and began to cook a stew for the men along with some corn bread. I looked up at a knock on the door. Jasper stood there, with my bags in his hand.

"Here you go darlin'. Just as I said I would. What do I get for doing it though?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. I smiled and pretended to think, "Well I don' know." I said walking over to him and wrapping my hands around his neck. I rose up onto my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Is that payment ok?" I asked him, He nodded and bent his head to kiss me again when a shout went up from outside.

"Damn. Seems like everyone's back." I grumbled as we walked out into the square. We were soon surrounded by everyone saying how glad they were that we had gotten back safely. We relayed any news we had heard during the week at Jaspers farm. "Well clearly that's not all the news is it Ana darlin'?" Logan said, smirking at me and gesturing to my hand. I raised an eyebrow. "No idea what you mean Cher." I said smirking, "Well that pretty ring wasn't there when you left, now was it?" I grinned, shaking my head. He pulled me towards him, only to have Jasper pull me into his side. "Hey back off my future wife." He declared scowling playfully over at Logan.

"Congratulations." Was echoed around the fort as everyone dispersed and went about their business. "Ana, Jasper. A word please." Jonah said gesturing towards his quarters. We looked at each other and followed him. "Congratulations to you both. As you know the Yankees have claimed Galveston, now we have evacuated all the women and children, bar a few of the Sisters of St. Ursula. We are going to be mounting a mission to reclaim it tomorrow morning. Unfortunately you can't come with us Ana. You're not a soldier. I would suggest that when we ride out tomorrow morning you ride back to Jasper's farm. I won't have you staying somewhere the Yankees can get you, especially not unprotected."

I leaned into Jaspers side as Jonah spoke. _No I can't leave him. I can't stand not knowing._ I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks. Jasper brushed them away. "He's right Darlin'. I can't risk having you hurt in battle or here on your own. I know you can fight, but you aren't fighting this. Please. Go back home and be safe for me." He looked down at me pleadingly. I drew in a deep breath. "I don' like it. Je déteste, in fact. But I know c'est vrai. I will go back tomorrow. Dinner is ready for you in the kitchen. Excuse me."

With that I turned and walked back to my room above the kitchen. Where I lay down on the bed and began to cry. I was so caught up in crying that I failed to hear Jasper climb up into my room and lay behind me. I turned and curled up into his chest. "It's not fair, Jay. It's just not fair." He shushed me and stroked my hair. "I know darlin', I know." He held me tightly to him and I slowly cried myself to sleep, wrapped in his arms.

Morning came too soon as the bugle began to play, I stirred and found myself still wrapped in Jaspers arms. I smiled down at him softly. I kissed him softly on the lips. He tightened his arms around me. "Good morning Morgana. I can't wait until we can wake like this all the time." I smiled again. "Neither can I. But you have to come back from this, promise me you'll do everything you can to come back to me." I whispered looking down at his face, committing it to memory. "I Promise darlin'. I _will_ come back for you. Count on it." I smiled as he kissed me again deeper than the first. "Come on let's get ready. Everyone will be waiting for you." I said climbing out of bed sighing.

Jasper left to get ready as I quickly changed. The men had already eaten by the sounds of it. As I prepared my horse and walked out into the square I stopped. Jasper stood near Jonah in his full uniform and held out his hand to me. I walked forward, only to be stopped by Logan who pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry sugar; I'll make sure he comes back to you safely." I kissed Logan on the cheek and whispered, "Merci." I walked up to Jasper who pulled me to him and in full view of everyone kissed me soundly.

"Don't ever forget that I love you. And I will find my way back to you." He whispered to me fiercely. "I will wait for you forever. Vous êtes la seule bonne chose qui me reste. You are the only good thing I have left. I love you." I translated for him. We broke apart and I quickly mounted my horse. "Y'all be safe and come home ya here." I turned to the men and nodded my head, "I am very proud to have known y'all." With that I nodded down at Jasper and rode quickly out the gate. _He doesn't need to see how much my heart is breaking._ I thought as I rode towards his family, tears clouding my vision.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: *Checks bank balance* Nope I still don't own it!**

**Chapter 26**

**JPOV**

We rode in silence back to the fort. We didn't feel like talking, the glances we gave each other and the sparse touches were enough. I used the time to think about how we were going to work everything around the army and all the men. We were nearing the fort when I decided I had gone long enough without hearing her voice. "You ok there darlin'?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled over at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not really looking forward to having to share you again." She winked at me, making my heart feel light.

I smiled, "I know how you feel darlin'. At least Logan should back off now." I listened as she chuckled, "You weren't jealous were you? Logan is just a friend Jasper. Nothing more." Morgana said looking over at me smiling. "Well maybe a little jealous, it went away when you started to spend a lot time with me. I think that is when I started to fall in love with you." With that admission I stopped riding and grasped her hands. "I love you; I don't think I can say that enough to you." I leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you too, so much." She replied as we began to ride again.

We reached the fort during the afternoon and entered to find it deathly quiet. I looked around as we dismounted. "Stay near me Morgana. Hopefully someone is still here." I whispered to her as we tied our horses to the bar, ready to defend her. Suddenly a clatter came from the kitchen; we both drew our pistols and walked towards the door. I pushed her behind me as I slowly looked around the door frame.

I sighed relieved at who I found, "Tommy, Where is everyone?" I asked as we entered the kitchen. Tommy jumped and whirled round knife raised. "Oh Sorry Major, Ana. I've just been a little jumpy. Colonel Devreux left with a large group of the men this morning and a little while later some of the others left to help the Injuns with somethin'. I got left here with a few of the younger recruits." I nodded and smiled over at Tommy, "Did they say when they were going to be back?" Morgana asked, he shook his head. "No, but I was going to prepare some food for when they did, only I don't really know how to cook." He admitted sheepishly, scuffing his foot on the floor.

Morgana just smiled and ushered us both out of the door. "Out the pair of you, I'll cook something. Jasper could you bring in my bags for me please." she asked and I nodded, "Of course. We'll do the dirty work of cleaning up the horses, don't you worry Morgana." I winked at her, knowing I would do anything for her and followed Tommy outside. We worked quickly to get the horses sorted out and placed away in the stables. "I'll put your bags in the quarters and then go check everything." Tommy said as he picked up my bags and walked away. I lifted Morgana's bags and knocked on the kitchen door.

"Here you go darlin'. Just as I said I would. What do I get for doing it though?" I asked playfully, hoping for a kiss. I watched as she smiled and pretended to think, "Well I don' know." She said walking over to me and wrapping my hands around my neck. I held her steady as she rose up onto her toes and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Is that payment ok?" She asked, I nodded and bent to kiss her again when a shout went up from outside. _God damn it! It has been too long since I kissed her properly._

"Damn. Seems like everyone's back." She grumbled as we walked out into the square. We were soon surrounded by everyone saying how glad they were that we had gotten back safely. We relayed any news we had heard during the week at the farm. "Well clearly that's not all the news is it Ana darlin'?" Logan said, smirking at Morgana and gesturing to her hand. I waited to see what she said as she raised an eyebrow. "No idea what you mean Cher." She said smirking, "Well that pretty ring wasn't there when you left, now was it?" Her smile was set firmly on her face as she shook her head. Logan reached out and began to pull her to him, when I pulled her quickly to my side, declaring "Hey back off my future wife." Scowling playfully over at Logan.

"Congratulations." Was echoed around the fort as everyone dispersed and went about their business. "Ana, Jasper. A word please." Jonah said gesturing towards his quarters. We looked at each other and followed him. "Congratulations to you both. As you know the Yankees have claimed Galveston, now we have evacuated all the women and children, bar a few of the Sisters of St. Ursula. We are going to be mounting a mission to reclaim it tomorrow morning. Unfortunately you can't come with us Ana. You're not a soldier. I would suggest that when we ride out tomorrow morning you ride back to Jasper's farm. I won't have you staying somewhere the Yankees can get you, especially not unprotected."

I felt her lean into my side as Jonah spoke. All I could think was _I will not lose her. Even if it means I have to watch her leave. I can't stand not knowing if she's safe. _ I looked down and saw tear slide down her cheeks. I brushed them away and pleaded with her, "He's right Darlin'. I can't risk having you hurt in battle or here on your own. I know you can fight, but you aren't fighting this. Please. Go back home and be safe for me." She drew in a deep breath. "I don' like it. Je déteste, in fact. But I know c'est vrai. I will go back tomorrow. Dinner is ready for you in the kitchen. Excuse me."

Having said that she turned and walked from the room into the kitchen, "Follow her Jasper, make sure she's ok. Everything else can wait for now." Jonah said to me. I walked into the kitchen and climbed up into her room to find her curled in a ball crying. The sight made my heart clench. I walked over to her and lay behind her. Propriety be damned. She turned and curled up into my chest, her tears soaking my shirt as she said, "It's not fair, Jay. It's just not fair." I shushed her, stroking her hair to calm her. "I know darlin', I know." I held her tightly to me and let her cry herself to sleep, wrapped in my arms.

Morning came too soon as the bugle began to play, I felt Morgana stir, still wrapped in my arms. I committed the feeling to memory. She leaned towards me and kissed my lips gently. I squeezed my arms tighter around her as I opened my eyes. "Good morning Morgana. I can't wait until we can wake like this all the time." I said as she smiled. "Neither can I. But you have to come back from this, promise me you'll do everything you can to come back to me." She whispered in reply looking down at my face, as I looked up at her committing it to memory. "I Promise darlin'. I _will_ come back for you. Count on it." She smiled as I kissed her deeper than before. "Come on let's get ready. Everyone will be waiting for you." She said as she climbed out of the bed, sighing.

As she bent to get her clothes from her bag, I left and went to change into my full uniform. The starch and lack of wear lately had made it stiff. The men had already eaten, but I didn't think I could around the knots in my gut. I prepared my horse and walked out into the square to stand with Jonah and the men, waiting for Morgana to come out. As she walked from the stables she stopped when she saw me. I held my hand out towards her; she began to walk again only to be stopped by Logan. He pulled her into a hug, saying something to her; she kissed his cheek and whispered something back, before continuing towards me.

The look on her face had me pulling her to as soon as she was within reach. I then kissed her soundly, memorizing the taste of her, as the men looked on. I held her close to me when we had finished. "Don't ever forget that I love you. And I will find my way back to you." I whispered fiercely. "I will wait for you forever. Vous êtes la seule bonne chose qui me reste. You are the only good thing I have left. I love you." She translated for me. We broke apart and I watched as she quickly mounted her horse. "Y'all be safe and come home ya here."

She turned and addressed the men, nodding her head, "I am very proud to have known y'all." With that she nodded at me one last time and rode out the gate, but not before I saw her tears begin to fall. _Damn it all to hell! She shouldn't be crying. This shouldn't be happening!_ I thought as she rode away from me and towards my family. Logan came and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "She will be fine, let's go get this over with so you can get back to her and get married, yeah?" I nodded and we all rode out. Little did I realise that this would be the last time I saw Morgana.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Still not SM so if you recognize it, it's not mine!**

**Chapter 27**

**APOV**

I reached the farm around noon, having ridden at a quick pace since I had left the fort. I quickly dismounted next to the water trough and let the horse drink. "Hello can I help you?" Mama said from behind me, clearly not recognising me. I turned, removing my hat. "Hi mama." I choked out as I walked towards her. "Ana, Oh dear Lord. Has something happened to Jasper?" She said as I reached her, I shook my head. "He made me leave. Mama he made me leave him." I whimpered out as I collapsed to my knees crying. Mama threw her arms around me and rocked me gently.

"Shh it's alright Ana. Start from the beginning." She stroked my hair as I told her the story of our ride back to the empty fort and then what Jonah had told us, finishing with what had happened this morning. "Oh Sweetheart he didn't have a choice, He just wanted you safe." She said soothingly. I nodded, clearing my throat. "I know that mama I really do, but it hurts. It hurts to be away from him." I sniffled at the end. Mama smoothed my hair down and helped me up off the floor. "Come on now sweetheart, Jasper wouldn't want you to be like this. We just have to trust in God to bring him back to us."

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen for a drink of water. _Merlin, Mordred and Morgana please let him be ok._ I prayed silently before going out and retrieving my bags and placing the horse in the barn. As I was brushing him down Peter rode into the yard, dismounted and walked his horse towards the barn. "Hey Ana, what are you doing back here so soon? Miss me already?" He teased, I smiled weakly. "Somethin' like dat." I managed to say before the tears blurred my eyes. "Hey sis. I didn't mean to upset ya. Come here darlin'" Peter wrapped me up in a hug as I again retold the story of what had happened since we left.

Peter said the same things as mama had although he added in threats of "If he doesn't come back I'll help you find him, so you can kill him again." Which had me laughing. By dinner everyone knew what had happened and they left me to my thoughts if I was quiet. The next four days passed by with me helping mama in the kitchen or doing the smaller chores around the yard for pa, who was becoming increasingly ill. We were just sitting down for dinner when a knock came at the door. "I'll go." I said as I stood and walked to the door.

I opened the front door to find a badly beaten Jonah stood there. Instantly I knew something had gone horribly wrong. "Non, He isn't.. Jonah tell me he isn't." I demanded as I heard everyone come to stand behind me. Jonah nodded slightly and I swayed, Peter's hands coming up to catch me around my waist. I shook my head and asked, "How?" Looking straight at him. "How what Ana? Who is this?" Peter asked from behind me.

"My name is Colonel Jonah Devreux, Jasper's commanding officer. We managed to reclaim Galveston yesterday. We suffered some casualties, but have over 400 Yankee soldiers in our care. Several men are missing in action." He paused. "Jasper is one of them." Mama choked out a sob, turning to put her head on pa's shoulder. Amelia grasped my left hand while Peter tightened his hold on my waist. "We found his horse wandering outside of the city but we have been unable to find him, I'm so sorry for your loss." He placed Jaspers things on the porch, looked at us all, nodded to me and left. I stood there watching him walk away, mount his horse and as the edges of my vision began to go black I saw him ride off. The oblivion took me.

I woke sometime later to find a hand stroking my hair; I turned my head slightly to find Amelia sat on my bed, tears silently falling on her cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away. "Come here 'tite." I said opening my arms, she slid down into them and I hugged her close. "I can't believe he's gone Ana, he can't be gone can he? He's going to come back to us isn't he?" She looked at me pleadingly. "I hope so 'tite. He promised he would." I whispered against her hair, my own eyes becoming misty. I looked around the room and found Jasper's bags placed next to mine on the floor.

Morning found us all congregating in the kitchen, silently eating. The silence and all the emotions that I was feeling were starting to get to me. Peter nudged my foot with his; I looked up at him and tilted my head. He just looked at me, telling me that he was there for me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. _Message received Peter, but I don't know how much longer I can last before my magic shows._ I thought looking back down at my plate. Mama sniffled and suddenly the room felt too small, like it was closing in on me.

I stood abruptly, "Excuse me." I said quickly as I ran for the door. I ran across the yard and into the barn. I saddled my horse and left, I needed to get away from everyone to clear my head and get myself under control. I rode out through the pastures deep into the brush away from the farm. I slowed the horse and stopped next to a small stream. I let the horse drink and washed my face with the water. Foolishly I had left without my hat, but the heat was nothing new to me. I sat on the river bank, cross-legged and looked into the water, letting the sounds and sight of it sooth me.

Slowly I bought my magic back under control; I felt a tingle on my lower back right in the area where Jasper used to place his hand. I conjured a mirror and lifted my shirt. I gasped at what I found. There right where the tingle had been was a tattoo of a Phoenix about the size of my hand and as I watched a shimmer of magic passed over the surface_. Shit! Wow I've heard about this happening but I've never seen it_. During my year at school in America I had read a book about witches and wizards who infused magic into tattoos that they had to act as a sort of backup, an emergency source, but I had never heard of the magic creating the tattoo_. One more way I'm different then._ I sighed and looked up at the sky.

Just on the horizon was a huge black thunder cloud. I stood and retrieved my horse who had walked slightly down stream. I mounted up and rode back to the farm, reaching the barn just as the rain began to fall. I brushed my horse down, fed and watered him and ran across the yard onto the porch. I removed my muddy boots before walking into the kitchen. Mama was stood at the sink staring out at the rain; she jumped as I opened the door. "Oh Ana! You frightened me sweetheart. I was so worried something had happened to you. Are you alright?" She asked fussing over me.

I nodded, "I'm doing ok mama. Just needed to clear my head." I gave her a small smile. She nodded her head in understanding. "Ok dear, why don't you go and get changed and then we will all sit in the living room and wait out the storm." I nodded and ran quickly upstairs to change. I went to tie my hair back but remembered how Jasper had loved it down, so I left it. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room.

Mama and pa were sat together, Peter was stood looking out the window and Amelia was sat in Jaspers chair. She held her hand out to me. "Sit with me please Ana." I nodded and joined her. I breathed in the scent of leather, gun smoke and something spicy and woodsy that was uniquely Jasper, my eyes tearing up slightly, but I blinked them away. _No more crying_. I promised myself.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Ok there is stuff in here that belongs to SM, but I have decided that it is better just to summarise everything as Jasper story can be found in Eclipse! **

**Chapter 28**

**JPOV**

We spent the day that Morgana left riding towards Galveston and setting up camp a little ways away from the city. The men and I did a recon before heading back to the camp to share our findings and create a plan of attack. We slowly surrounded the city and over the next three days we slowly managed to reclaim Galveston. We had suffered some losses, but had managed to capture at least 300 Yankee soldiers. I was happy that we had finished the battle so quickly. It meant that I was that much closer to seeing Morgana again.

"Major, can you do one last sweep around the perimeter; see if anyone is coming in or going out. I think I saw people beginning to move in earlier. Possible women and children." Jonah asked me. I nodded and began to ride around the edge of the city, it was getting dark and this was not a good time for women and children to be alone in the desert. I was just about to cross a portion of the river when I saw three women walking towards me, two blondes and a brunette.

"Good Evening, Ma'am. May I offer you any assistance?" I asked tilting my hat to them, I dismounted and walked towards them, missing the fact that my horse had turned and galloped away in fear. The three women had pale skin and were breathtakingly beautiful. They began to converse amongst themselves, about how speechless I was and then they moved on to how I looked. The small, brunette told one of the blondes to have patience, that she wanted to keep me. I was slowly becoming worried. There was only one woman I wanted to keep me and she wasn't here.

The brunette told the other two women to go away, something about protecting her back. None of what they were saying to me was making any sense, but I knew that something was seriously wrong. When the two blondes had left, _God. They were fast._ I thought as they ran. The brunette turned to me, asked my name and said to me, "I truly hope you survive, Jasper. I have a good feeling about you." She then moved towards me, like she was about to kiss me, but moved her head at the last second and I felt the brush of her lips on my neck. This was soon followed by a burning pain.

I fell to the floor screaming at the feel of fire flooding through my body. At some level I knew I was dying and I focused on all my memories of my family and most importantly those of Morgana. She was my angel, the one person I would do anything for. I held on to the memory of her scent, Spices, Vanilla and something earthy, how she felt in my arms when we had awoken together and what it felt like to know that she truly loved me. I screamed at the pain in my heart knowing that I was hurting her, that I was breaking my promise to her.

After what seemed like eternity the burning stopped and my heart gave one last beat. I lay on the floor and took in everything around me, everything so intense. I heard footsteps nearby, opened my eyes and looked into the red eyes of the woman who had bitten me. Suddenly I was crouched in the corner of a tent, snarling at her. "Now Jasper that just won't do. You should be thanking me for bringing you into this life." I continued to snarl at her. "My name is Maria, mi soldado, and now I think that it is time for you to eat."

As she said this I noticed a burning in my throat, like it was on fire. She opened the tent flap and pulled in a man who was bleeding from a head wound. As my vision became hazy, I leapt for him. When my vision had cleared I noticed the burning in my throat had lessened, but as I looked down I saw why. I was covered in blood and the thing I held in my hands no longer looked like a human. I dropped what was left of the man and moved into the corner of the tent.

Maria entered, looking at me. I tensed when I felt an emotion within my body that wasn't mine. Glee. _Whose feeling is that? _I wondered then I realised that it was Maria's. She was happy with how I felt! _Don't tell her of this, keep it our secret. The less she knows the quicker we can leave to go home to our mate. _A smooth, deadly voice whispered in the back of my mind. I mentally nodded my head. I would do as this voice commanded even if it meant following Maria, because I knew at the end of it I would be home with Morgana.

Over the next few years I fought for Maria, draining the humans she brought me because I had to eat. Every time I fought I let the voice in my head be the one in charge, soon people were simply calling me Major and our enemies were calling me the God of War. My body was covered in scars from the Newborns I commanded, I knew it made me appear deadly but I worried inside about what Morgana would think when I finally met her again_. Our mate will accept us as we are, do not worry. She was made for us._ The Major whispered through my mind as I sat on the edge of Maria's encampment.

I had hid my talent for controlling and manipulating the emotions around me well, but sometimes in battle I lost that control. However Maria still hadn't quite caught on to the full extent of what I could do and I was glad. One day I may have to use it on her and I needed her to be unaware of what I could do. I shook my head and looked up at the sky, the colours fading into pinks and purples and I wondered if Morgana was looking at the same sky as me_. I hope she is. I hope she knows how much I love her and how I am looking for a way to get back to her_. I thought, not knowing that I was already too late.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Apart from Jasper and Peter's names this chapter is mine! **

**Chapter 29 **

**APOV**

It was late at night two days after we had received news of Jaspers disappearance, we were all sitting in the living room, sharing stories of Jasper, of his childhood, when there was a knock at the door. Pa stood and walked towards it. We all stood when we heard a man's voice. Mama stood just behind Pa, Peter in the kitchen doorway and I stood near the stairs with Amelia behind me. My magic was screaming at me that something was wrong. Just how wrong became apparent when pa opened the door. _Fuck! A vampire._ I thought as I tried to keep Amelia behind me, the colour draining from my face.

Pa asked, "Hello stranger. Can we help you?" The vampire smiled. _Please be alone. Please be alone. _I thought as I expanded my magic out to the surrounding areas. He wasn't alone. One I could take out discreetly without advertising my magic. More than that was begging for trouble. "My name is Dastan. I was travelling to visit my friend in San Antonio when my horse became lame. I was wondering if I could buy one of yours?" He asked, eyes flicking between Peter and I.

I could see Pa consider it and look as if he was about to say 'yes'. "No, we have none spare. You need to leave." I exclaimed looking straight at him. Everyone looked at me like I was insane, maybe I was, but I had already lost half of my heart I didn't need any more to be stolen from me. Amelia struggled behind me and I kept the pressure in my hand to keep her there. Dastan looked me up and down, like he was trying to gage whether it was worth it to attack me. "¿ Eres una bruja no es cierto?" He asked me.

I wasn't going to answer that, not on the off chance that one of the family spoke Spanish. I just continued to glare at him, but my magic must have shown through as he said, "Then you will make a nice addition." Then he revealed his true nature, darting forward and pushing pa into the hallway wall, Peter was thrown into the kitchen and before I could react he grabbed mama and snapped her neck before draining her.

Amelia began to scream, but I kept her close to me and summoned my gun, I knew that it would do no good but maybe I could get a few hits in with my magic instead. Dastan caught pa as he tried to jump him from behind and threw him towards another vampire that had walked through the door. Peter was next_. No! I won't lose everyone!_ I thought angrily and sent a burst of my pain towards him as he bit into Peter's neck causing him to drop him hard against the floor_. That's right asshole focus on the witch._

I watched as three more vampires, newborns, entered the house. "Stay with me 'tite" I whispered to Amelia. She nodded against my back. "And just how do you think you can keep her safe, Bruja? Going to shoot us?" I smiled showing my teeth and turning my eyes gold. "Something like that." I drawled out, before wordlessly turning the three newborns to ash. I swayed slightly and that was all it took from the remaining vampire to grab hold of me so Dastan could grab Amelia. "No, por favor, no le dolía, me prendre, mais la laisser seule!" I demanded switching between Spanish and French.

"Oh don't worry Bruja. I'll get to you in a moment, but first scream for me." Dastan commanded me as he bit into Amelia's neck. I stared at him in shock and tried to struggle against the vampire holding me. He chuckled, then started to scream as a white hot heat began to spread from my tattoo. I turned and watched as he disintegrated before my eyes. I heard the thud of a body behind me. "Now I can have two warriors, the boy is changing and so will you. I will have you both for my army." And with that he sunk his teeth into my neck_. Well I would rather burn for eternity than scream for him_. Was my last thought as I clenched my jaw shut and welcomed the burning pain.

I burned for three days before I heard Peter begin to stir. He moved around, then I felt him crouch next to me. "I'm sorry Annie; I wish I had been strong enough to save you. I just hope you're with Jasper now. I'll get the bastard that did this I swear to you." I heard him whisper to me. '_I know you will Peter. You are just as strong as Jasper was. Live and know that I love you mon f__rère__. Just be you, Peter and trust your instincts.'_ I pushed my thought in to his twisting it so it subconsciously registered. Then I heard him leave.

Four days later I finally stopped burning; I sat up slowly and saw all the carnage that surrounded me. I truly felt like crying, but knew it would do me no good. I stood and walked up the stairs, into my bedroom. I placed a preservation spell on all of Jaspers things and shrunk them into my trunk, alongside all my belongings. From my trunk I removed a bottle of Bloodwine, the potion I had created for vampires as a sort of dietary supplement. I drank it down to stave off the thirst until I could eat and changed out of my blood stained clothes.

I shrunk my trunk back down, changed and placed it in the pocket of my clean trousers. I then darted back down stairs. Every photograph, painting and important piece of the Whitlock's received the same treatment, it was taken, preserved and shrunk into my trunk, I wanted to remember it all. I bent and picked up Amelia's body and levitated Mama and Pa's bodies outside. Using my magic I cleared a hole wide enough for them and placed their bodies inside. I looked down at Amelia and knew that I would never harm an innocent person again; I would only hunt those who deserved it. I placed the dirt back over their bodies and walked towards the house.

I could now smell the vampires that had violated the one place I felt safe and the rage I felt caused a fire to start on top of one of the piles of ash. I let the fire spread until it consumed the entire house before I darted out through the one clear area. I stood outside and watched it burn. I made a vow to talk to the goblins about purchasing this land and as I walked away from the only home I had known, I knew that I would be back here someday.

**A/N: Next chapter 149 years into the future! Below are translations.**

¿ Eres una bruja no es cierto? – You are a witch aren't you?

por favor, no le dolía, _me prendre, mais la laisser seule_ - please don't hurt her, take me but leave her alone.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: As per usual if you recognize it I don't own it!**

**149 Year Later**

**Chapter 30**

**APOV**

**London **

"Attention Passengers, we will shortly be landing a London's Heathrow airport. The local time is 18.47pm and the weather is heavy showers and a temperature of 6 degrees Celsius. On behalf of the crew and myself I want to thank you for flying with Delta Airlines. We look forward to seeing you again in the future." The captain said on the speakers as we circled around London. It had been 149 years since I had been back on English soil, in my mind, but really only 6 months to everyone I had left behind.

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to clear away the tears that were forming, but would never fall_. Come on Morgana, he wouldn't want you to cry. _"Are you alright dear?" The elderly woman sat next to me asked. I turned to look at her, " I'm not sure anymore. I always thought I would be making this trip home with my fiancé, but now I'm not, all because of a stupid war. J'ai perdu la seule bonne chose qui me restait dans ce monde."

I touched the pale gold band on my hand, the emerald and sapphire gems glinting softly in the light from over head. I was glad I had placed a charm on it to keep it looking like the day he gave it to me. "I am sorry dear. I know how you feel. My first love was in World War II; he went to fight in France and never came back. I would like to tell you it gets easier and you eventually move on, but you won't ever forget them. "She patted my hand, I sniffed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you. I don't think I could ever forget Jasper or his family. They accepted me, when no-one else did." I said my southern accent becoming more pronounced the more upset I got._ I would never forget any of it, Vampire memory or not. _"It sounds like he was a fine man, sweetheart. I hope you find someone like him again, like I did." She smiled at me and turned back around and began talking to her husband. I turned and looked out of the window, ignore the stewardesses landing preparation announcement. I glanced down at the lights of London, wondering if anyone had even noticed my absence and if they had what lie the manipulative old bastard had come up with.

I looked at my reflection in the window; the glamour I was wearing made it look like I hadn't changed at all. But I had. My eyes were no longer green, my skin didn't have a slight tan to it, now I was deathly pale and my eyes were a bright red colour and dead. I wondered again how people would react to these changes, and then wondered if I cared. After the news came that Jasper had disappeared, probably died, and seeing the death of his family by that bastard, I had given up caring. I had buried his family and left burning the house down. The only consolation was that Peter had managed to escape. I had tried looking for him, but could never find him.

After a few years of wandering round in the South, sticking to the shadows at night, Stalking the killers and rapists, both human and vampire. I also killed those that gave in to the blood lust, the ones the Volturi would not deal with. I killed them all. I had become a name whispered in fear, almost a legend. They called me the Witch, a song was even made up about me.

After a couple of decades, I had moved North and explored Canada and the most Northern states. Once I had reached the most Northern tip of Alaska, I dove into the ocean and swam south. I headed even further south than I had originally planned and ended up at the southernmost tip of South America. I had made my way North again, learning as I went. I now spoke even more languages than I had when I was alive and had collected more books and artefacts.

I had watched myself grow up, watched as I had gone away to school after school. I had watched the war from a bystander's perspective and shook my head at how much I had changed history by saving so many people. I had hidden away in New York again until it was time for me to disappear; I gave it 6 months after that. I had already contacted the goblins soon after my change to inform them of what had happened/ what was going to happen, so my accounts were inaccessible to anyone but me.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as the woman next to me got up and began to collect her bags. I made my way off the plane and through the terminal. I cleared security and collected my small suitcase from the conveyor. I then walked out into the arrivals area and the tears formed again, seeing people greeting loved ones. I shook my head and placed the cold unfeeling Slytherin mask on my face. Not that it was that hard to do anymore.

I walked towards the underground and caught the tube to Embankment. I walked up the steps, stepped into an alcove and shrank my case and handbag into my pocket. I conjured an umbrella to keep out the rain and began to walk towards Westminster. I knew that everyone would be at Grimmauld Place and that they would be having a meeting. _Look out everyone, Something wicked this way comes._ I thought as I walked through the rain.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**I included the Robert Frost poem as for me it seemed to fit this chapter really well. **

**Chapter 31**

**JPOV**

**Forks**

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

Robert Frost once said this about the constant battle between fire and ice and which one would end the world. Well both ended my world 149 years ago. 149 years ago I had been doing a routine sweep after we had reclaimed Galveston, when I had met her and her sisters. The woman who took me away from the only real woman I would want to spend eternity with. Fire caused all those dreams to burn away. I have never hated someone as much as I hate Maria.

She wasn't the only one to cause me pain; she was just the one to kill me. Another ripped my heart out and let the Ice in. This I didn't find out until 10 years after my death, when Peter was recruited from his nomadic lifestyle to help me control her army. I didn't know whether I should have been pleased to see him or not, but that strange bond between brothers decided for me, I was happy. Until he told me how he had become a vampire. Then the ice began to creep into my soul.

"It was late at night two days after we had received news of your disappearance. He said his name was Dastan. That his horse had become lame and he wanted to know if he could buy one of our horses. Pa had been about to say yes when Ana just said no and that he needed to leave. We all looked at her. I'm sure you remember that she never said no to anyone." He paused and looked at me. I nodded; my clearest human memories were of Morgana.

Peter continued, "Looking back on it, I think she knew what he was. Her face was white like she had seen a ghost, her eyes were narrowed and she wouldn't let Amelia out from behind her. He looked at her for a second and then said something to her in Spanish, '¿ Eres una bruja no es cierto?' She just looked straight back at him and said nothing, but he must have seen her answer in that look because he said, 'Then you will make a nice addition.' Then it was like he just burst forward, he threw Pa into the wall, pushed me through into the kitchen and grabbed Ma and... God he drained her."

He stopped again and dragged his hand across his face. I felt the ice start to creep around my heart. "Amelia was screaming, Dastan caught Pa as he went to attack him from behind and threw him to another who drained him. He caught me next, bit me but dropped me suddenly making my head hit the floor hard enough to knock me out. I assume that Ana had shot him, because when I woke up three days later her gun was next to her. But they were both dead, her and Amelia. I ran out of the house after that, but he was waiting for me. I acted like I couldn't remember anything. I bided my time, earnt his trust and killed him a few weeks ago. I had heard him describing someone who looked like you, even though you were dead. So I came looking for you."

I stared at him; the one light in my existence was dead. "Morgana died thinking I was dead. She thought I had left her forever. She's gone." I whispered, The Major roared out in anguish within my skull but quieted when Peter placed his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe brother, but I went back to the house about 2 weeks after my change. Ma, Pa and Amelia had been buried in an unmarked grave under the magnolia and the house had been burnt to the ground. Ana's body wasn't there. Hopefully she's gotten a better second chance at this life than we have." I nodded at him._ Please God let me find her again. _The Major growled in agreement.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own none of this! I make no money from what I write! **

**The extract is from Coleridge's ****'Rime of the Ancient Mariner' as I thought it fit well with how Ana is now.**

**Chapter 32**

**APOV**

Like one, that on a lonesome road

Doth walk in fear and dread,

And having once turned round walks on,

And turns no more his head;

Because he knows a frightful fiend,

Doth close behind him tread.

I thought of the verse from Coleridge's 'Rime of The Ancient Mariner' as I walked up the street and headed for number 12. Strange how well it fitted my life and the people I fed on. I had found that after my change my magic had become even more linked to me, which was strange in itself as my magic and I had already been closely linked. I walked up the steps, took a deep breath and opened the door. Letting my glamour drop. I shut the door and knew that when I looked up I would have several wands pointed at my face. "Is that really necessary?" I drawled, looking up at them. "Ana? Is that really you?" Harry asked starting to lower his wand. "Of course it's not her Harry look at her eyes. She's a Vampire!" Ron snarled in disgust at me.

I scoffed, "Yes Harry its really me, Yes Weasel I am a vampire and I have to say that was a pathetic attempt at a snarl. Now get you wands out of my face, I will always be quicker than you now." I stepped forward. "Stop right there. How do we know that you're really Ana? Tell us something only she would know." Sirius barked out, stepping out of the shadows. I sighed, "Fine. Something only I would know. How about the fact that I saved your ass from falling through the veil in the department of mysteries and then proceeded to hex Bellatrix LeStrange six ways from Sunday all the while being invisible. That good enough for you. Or how about the fact that I was the one who caught Peter Pettigrew while he was out on a errand and took him to the ministry. _Or how about the fact that I am the only other person on the planet who can speak Parseltongue!_" I snapped out, switching to Parseltongue at the end.

"It's her." Harry whispered softly and before anyone could stop him he had crossed the hallway and was hugging me tightly, whispering in Parseltongue, "_I missed you Annie. I knew that when Dumbledore had said that you wanted to be alone that he was lying. You would never have left without telling me. Would you have?" _ He looked into my eyes, "_No I wouldn't have. You were and are the only thing alive keeping me to this existence now." _I replied looking at him. "Harry get away from her! She'll drain you dry!" Hermione shrieked. I winced, "Circe Granger, I don't really feel like being the first deaf vampire, thank you. And I would never hurt Harry." I glared at them.

_"Something's happened since I left. What was it? You never used to cling like this. You also never used to stay this far away from any of them." _I hissed into Harry's ear all the while never taking my eyes off the people in front of me. "_Draco happened, He used me, then left me and started dating Ginny straight after. No one said a word, not even Sirius or Remus they just let him do it." _I could smell his tears although I could not see them. _No one made my little brother cry._ As I was digesting this news, Malfoy chose then to comment.

"Aw look at that, Potter's crying. How pathetic. Can you all see now why I left him?" He smirked down at us, then blanched when I looked at him and a snarl worthy of any wild beast left my lips. I knew that the scene they were watching was truly frightening. My eyes would be black, my teeth bared, I was crouched forward and Harry was behind me. "Foolish children, you can't possibly think you can stop me?" I hissed, sounding completely different to what they would have remembered me to sound like, cold and deadly like the predator I now was. "Annie, Don't. They aren't worth it." The touch of Harry's hand on my arm was all it took for me to straighten out of my crouch.

"Hmm, Yes I suppose you are right. After all I don't know where they have been or what I would catch from them. Dirty and diseased blood really doesn't taste the nicest, so I can't imagine that Malfoy would taste that good." I remarked, standing next to Harry. "How dare you! You listen to me Bitch-" Draco started before I snarled out, "No you listen to me Bitch! The only reason you aren't dead is because this impossibly forgiving and gentle soul asked me to spare you, but I'm warning you now. I won't hesitate to end you should you try anything like that again. Do you understand?"

I looked out at all of them. "_Is there anything keeping you here Harry? This environment is destructive and poisoning." _I asked Harry looking at him, presenting my back to the group behind us, deliberately. "_Incendio." _ I heard Weasley shout behind be. I let the spell hit me in the back not bothering to shield myself. "Ana!" I heard Harry scream as the flames engulfed me. I felt the fire warming my skin. I then opened my left hand and siphoned all the flames to that hand, before extinguishing them. "Nice try weasel. Shame I'm fire proof isn't it?" I drawled out without turning around.

"Annie." Harry whispered looking at me. "Are you leaving again?" I nodded, "You are welcome to come with me. If you wish?" I looked down at him, only half listening to the protests in the background. "Let me go pack, there isn't anything for me here anymore." I nodded and Harry apparated up to his room. I turned round and leaned against the door. "Harry isn't here to save you now so think very carefully about what you say next as I would hate for him to come down to find you all dead." They all just looked at me, "Ana, stop terrorising them." Harry admonished me as he appeared next to me, "I'm ready. Don't come looking for me, I might not stop her next time." Harry snarled as I opened the door and we walked out into the night.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing that you recognize! :'(**

**Chapter 33**

**JPOV**

I stood in my room looking out of the window across in to the forest, near the town of Forks, Washington. Thinking back to when Peter had told me his story. I had learnt Spanish during my time with Maria, '¿ Eres una bruja no es cierto?' meant 'you are a witch aren't you?' Could it have been possible that Morgana survived the attack and her magic was just healing her? I resigned myself to never knowing. After nearly a century with Maria, Peter and I had escaped. The constant killing, destruction and negativity was weighing down on me, I had to get away. We had lived a nomadic lifestyle until we had met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia.

The little Bitch was poisonous and knew exactly what to say to get us to travel with her. Spouting her tales of how there was a better life for us than the one we were living, a peaceful life. Peter and I had followed her to the Cullens and watched her ensnare them with her half-truths and well thought out plans. For over 50 years we lived with them peacefully, well as peacefully as we could with Alice trying to creep her way into my bed and my heart. But it would never happen. I had never forgotten Morgana and after hearing Peter's hope-filled ending to his change, I had never tried to love another. Just in case I found Morgana again.

This had put a kink in Alice's well thought out plan, but she had Edward as a back-up. Peter was apparently not good enough for her and that suited him just fine. He preferred the company of men anyway. By then we had moved here to Forks and Edward had met Bella. Then Alice had well and truly lost. Her emotions had gone haywire and in a fit of rage she had vowed revenge. Leaving the family and disappearing into the night. Peter had tried to follow her but she had jumped into the ocean and he had lost her.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I felt someone behind me. The feelings confirmed it was Edward and he asked me, "Jasper, Do you think she would hurt Bella?" He had obviously been listening to my thoughts. _Not that the poor bastard can help it._ I thought and he chuckled slightly. I turned, shaking my head and smiling slightly. "Non, I doubt it. Elle peut être fou, but she isn't suicidal." I had also learnt French during my time with Maria and spoke it almost as often as Spanish, It made me feel closer to Morgana even though we weren't close at all.

"You really miss her don't you brother?" Edward said watching my face. I nodded, "She was my mate Edward. I could feel the pull towards her even as a human. Imagine loosing Bella. What your feeling now doesn't even begin to come close to how I feel. I loved her so much and still do." I thought back to the night I had proposed to her. Her black hair falling down her back, framing her face and her green eyes shining. "She was very beautiful Jasper. She complemented you. She was- is right for you. I believe in Peter's prediction. Unlike Alice his 'feelings' have never steered us wrong. I really do hope you find each other again soon." He said resting his hand on my shoulder. His emotions were sincere.

"Aww ain't that sweet. I'm touched at how highly you regard me." I chuckled as Peter came in, wiping an imaginary tear away from his eye. "I never said that, I said I believed your gift." Edward replied back, his emotions slightly mischievous. Peter seemed to bring that out in everyone and when he and Emmett got going nothing stopped them. "I don't have a gift!" Peter declared, pouting. Emmett laughed from the doorway, "Add the foot stomp Peter and I'll be worried that you're turning into Alice!" Edward and I laughed at the look of outrage of Peter's face."I am nothing like that poisonous, psychotic, lying little midget! How very dare you Emmett!"

This little display had us all chuckling as we made our way down stairs and out to the cars. "Wow, you're driving us today Edward? Don't we feel so privileged?" Rose snarked from her position by the car. We all rolled her eyes, she may pretend to hate Bella, but she really didn't. She was just worried about what Alice would do, as we all were. "Now Rose you know how I just adore listening to you back seat drive." Edward deadpanned as we pulled out of the garage and turned towards the school. We chuckled; we were just nearing the school when a song came on the radio, one I hadn't heard in 149 years. Peter and I turned to look at each other as the song Morgana had sung to us played.

"How is this possible? Morgana sang this to us 149 years ago; she would never have heard it before." I gasped out around the pain in my heart. Peter placed a hand on my arm, "Are we positive though? After all the things we have learnt can we be certain?" He asked. I just looked at him, Edward chose to answer, "What so now time travel exists?" he asked incredulous. Peter just looked out the window and said. "Looks like a storms brewing." We all just looked at him_; Clearly he's having one of his cryptic moments and is going to answer neither question. We can ask Carlisle later._ I thought, Edward nodding in agreement.

**A/N: Elle peut être fou – She may be crazy.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: No I'm still not SM or JKR so I own nothing!**

**Chapter 34 **

**APOV**

After we had left Grimmauld Place, Harry and I checked into a hotel room in central London. As we sat in our room Harry asked me, "What happened to you Annie? Where did you go?" I lay down on the bed and placed my head in his lap. I told him everything from the minute I had landed in Texas until the minute I had walked through the door at Number 12. I told him all the feelings I had had for Jasper, his family, the men at the fort. I placed a hand on his face to show him the memories that I wanted to share, especially the ones of Jasper.

I told him the story of my change and what I had done since. "So that's pretty much it." I said to him when I had finished. "Do you still have the tattoo's Annie?" I nodded, I showed him the small Magnolia blossom the I had had tattooed behind my right ear, the confederate flag I had had tattooed on my left hip with the words 'Major Vallo Nos' written underneath it and finally the phoenix that had appeared on my back.

"I always did wonder why you had gotten those tattoos, now I guess we know why they called out to you." Harry said sagely, I nodded thinking back to when I had gotten them three months before I had disappeared and the excuse I had given. "Maybe, I had no idea that tattoos lasted through the change, but I'm glad they did." I said sitting up. "Your turn." I declared leaning back against the headboard. Harry sighed and curled up against me.

"I'm sure you can understand with just the simple notes, can't you? It's still too painful to tell it in detail." He looked up at me and I nodded, "You can tell me however and whatever you want Harry, you know I won't judge." I began to stroke his hair. "Well it only took me a few hours to realise you were missing, we were having a meeting that night and when I couldn't find you I brought it up and Dumbledore spouted his lies. I nodded my head as if I believed it, but I knew deep down that it wasn't true." He paused to think.

"About a month later Malfoy came looking for me and admitted how he 'felt' about me. How he had always been attracted to me and that was the main cause for how nasty he had been to me." I snorted. "Yeah I get it now, but at the time I was delighted. He felt the same way I did, or so I thought. It wasn't until two months after this that I finally agreed to go out with him; I had insisted that we get to know each other properly before we tried anything. For the following two months we were happy and he never rushed me for sex, saying he would wait until I was ready." Harry stopped and looked at his hands.

I rested my head against the top of his, "Just tell me the summary Harry, if it hurts too much." I said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He took a deep breath, "About a month ago I decided I was ready and we went out for a meal, dancing and then we had sex. But it wasn't worth it. I should have waited, he ignored my pleasure entirely and when _He_ had finished he said ' You can leave now Potter, I've gotten what I wanted from you.' Then he rolled over and fell asleep. I gathered my clothes and left. I showered and nearly scrubbed my skin raw trying to get him off me Annie. When I told Remus and Sirius what had happened they did nothing, no one said anything when Malfoy and Ginny walked in hand in hand the next morning!"

Harry jumped up off the bed and began to pace. "No one noticed when I started to withdraw over the last month, that I would disappear for hours on end. No one in that house cares about me; they only care about Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived! Annie please tell me we can leave England. Please." He looked at me pleadingly. I knew that my eyes would be black as pitch and that a growl had been threatening to burst out of my throat, but at the look of desperation in his eyes, I calmed down and nodded. "Of course we can leave Harry, Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"America please." He replied, I nodded. "Where in America?" I replied, when he frowned I passed him a book showing him a map of all of the states. "Pick a town that calls to you, don't worry about where it is or if I'll be ok. Just pick somewhere you want to go." I sat back and watched him flick through the book. He studied a page for a long time and placed his finger over a spot, "Here I want to live here. For some reason the name calls to me."

I nodded and took the book from him. "Forks, Washington State. Well if that is where you want to live, then that is where we shall live. I'll find us a house and book us a flight. You get some rest." I said firing up my laptop. Harry nodded and silently went about getting ready for bed. "Night Annie." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled up at him, "Night Harry, sleep well." I surfed the internet for a few hours, finding the perfect house, making an offer and finding out that we could move in whenever we were ready. I thanked the estate agent and booked us a flight for later in the day.

I shut my laptop down and sat looking out the window at the London skyline, for the first time in a long time I felt content. I smiled over at Harry's sleeping figure. He was going to be so much happier in America. A new start, with little drama that's what we needed. Little did I know that wasn't what we would get.

**A/N: 'Major Vallo Nos' – Major defend us. I read this saying in a story by ****wonderwoundedhearers**** and felt that it fit well in my story.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything. Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me especially when I get to read them after a hard day at camp! Keep reviewing any flames will be used to cook s'mores!**

**Chapter 35**

**JPOV**

A day at high school never passed that quickly for me, but today it seemed to pass even slower. My dark mood was clearly obvious to all the students around me, many whispered behind their hands, while other just stared. As we sat in the cafeteria, going through the motions of having lunch, I sat staring out of the window, sifting through all of the things that I knew about Morgana and wondered if I had really known her. _She would never have lied. She may have neglected to tell me everything, but she wouldn't have lied._ I knew that much in my heart. I looked up when I felt a warm hand on my arm.

"Jasper are you ok?" Bella asked me. Her eyes reflecting the worry her feelings showed. I shook my head, "No Bella I'm not. I heard a song today that I haven't heard since I _**lived**_ down in Texas." I stressed the word 'lived'. Bella frowned and looked at me, "But it's been years since you lived down there. Surely it isn't the same song, music changes so much." She said keeping up the appearance that it was only a few years, rather than nearly 150. I nodded, "I know but it's the same song. My mate sang it to me, word for word as it is now." I whispered the last part to her.

Her eyes widened, "But how would she have known it? Unless... Where was she born?" Bella asked me, her frown deepening in thought. "Louisiana." Peter replied. "Ok so that's constant, when was she born?" Bella looked at Peter and I and we looked at each other. "September 4th." I whispered, "What year?" Rose asked catching on to where Bella's mind seemed to be heading. "I don't know she never said. I just assumed it was the same year we were born in as she had the same age." It suddenly dawned on me. "Peter's right, she could have been from this time. We really need to talk to Carlisle about this." I said quietly, "Well done Bella. Would you like to be there when we find out? You are the one that understood it first." I asked, turning to look at her.

She smiled, "I would love to. Anyone who can fool you five is someone I would like to learn more about." We nodded and left for the last few classes of the day, which passed in a blur now that I had something to think about. As soon as the final bell rang, we all raced home, hoping that Carlisle would be there. I sighed in relief as we pulled it to the garage next to Carlisle's Mercedes. We all sped into the house and up into his study, Edward carrying Bella so she was there for the whole discussion. Carlisle was sat at his desk reading a medical journal, while Esme was sat on his couch holding a sketch pad.

"What can I do for you? It's not every day you all come racing in here. "He asked, closing the journal and putting it to one side."Is time travel possible?" I blurted out at him. His eyebrows raised in surprise, usually I had a lot more tact than this, but I wanted to know. "I am unsure how to answer that Jasper, without knowing the reasoning behind the question." He replied, a growl began to rumble in my chest until I felt Bella's hand on my arm. I turned to look at her. "May I?" She asked. I nodded.

"Carlisle, earlier today Jasper and Peter heard a song on the radio that they haven't heard since before their changes. It was something Jasper's mate had sung to him, when they were human. We were wondering if it was possible as there are a few... Um holes in her story." Bella explained. "For example, she knew the song in a time that would never have heard it, she never gave a year for when she was born and she behaved in a way that was extremely out of character for someone of our time." Peter explained further. Carlisle sat back in his chair and looked deep in thought.

"I am no expert on this, but I believe that it could be possible. I have heard stories over the years that I have been travelling and it is rumoured that with the right spell or potion that a witch or wizard could travel in time. However, the stories I have heard only give a maximum of a 20 year time jump. Nothing like what your mate would have experienced. She would never have been able to do it on her own, despite how powerful her magic is." Carlisle said after some thought.

"So someone sent her back in time on purpose. Why would someone do that?" Esme asked. "Maybe it was an accident, you know like a spell gone wrong." Bella suggested. "No, someone meant to kill her. I'm not getting much on this topic but what I am getting points towards her being sent back to die." Peter stated. My vision darkened and a roar left my lips that shook the windows. "Whoever sent my mate back to die, will be dead himself when I find him." The Major snarled out. "Major calm down, we don't even know where Ana was before she was sent back. We need to be patient; the time to kill will come." Peter whispered in my ear.

My vision slowly began to come back to me as I forced the Major towards the back of my mind, _Not yet! The time for vengeance will come._ I thought to him as I straightened out of my crouch and looked around. All the women were behind their mates and the only person close to me was Peter. "I apologise for my behaviour, if you'll excuse me I need to go for a run." I turned and was out the door before I could hear their answers. I knew Peter would keep them away from me until I had calmed down.

As I ran through the forest I came across a strange scent, almost like lightning and a crisp mountain snow. I looked around and found a house out in the woods about 10 miles from our house. There was an unfamiliar truck sat in the open garage, but I could see no one inside or outside the house. I turned and ran home; I walked into the living room and found everyone sat there. I smiled at Bella and said, "I apologise if I scared you Bella, It wasn't gentlemanly for me to behave in such a manor." I sat in the chair next to Peter.

"It's ok Jasper; I can understand why you were so upset. You could have lost your mate before you had met her." Bella smiled over at me, _You should hold on to her Edward, She is worth everything. _I thought at him, he nodded slightly. "Carlisle have you heard about anyone moving into the old house about 10 miles from here? Only I came across a new scent and there was an unfamiliar truck in the garage." Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes one of the nurses mentioned that a young girl and her brother were moving in there. They should both be starting at the high school on Monday." We all looked at each other, both excited and wary of what was to come. We were right to be.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Nope still own absolutely nothing! Reviews will be slow as I am working 6 days a week at summer camp so I have very little time to write. But thank you for all being so patient and following this story.**

**Chapter 36**

**APOV**

When Harry woke in the morning I informed him about the house I had found while he showered. "It two stories, with an attic and basement. There are two bedrooms and one bathroom. There's a kitchen, living area and a garage as well as a conservatory on the back of the house. It's about 5 miles outside of Forks, in the middle of the woods so it's private, but close enough to town for comfort. I also enrolled us both in the local High School as I know that you haven't finished your muggle education and I don't mind doing it with you so you're not on your own. Is all this ok?"

I asked as I sat on the toilet waiting for him to come out of the shower. He stepped out carefully, "That is fine Ana, when are we leaving?" He asked as he began to dry off, "I have a flight for later today so we will need to leave in about an hour and a half. Would you like me to do something with your hair? To make it a little more manageable?" I asked as he tried to make his hair lie flat. He nodded, "If you think you can." I smiled and stood behind him, "Close your eyes." I told him. I watched him comply in the mirror.

I slowly began to lengthen his hair stopping it when it reached his shoulders. I then streaked it with green and brought out the red highlights within his hair. I then dressed him in some clothes that I had brought him in New York, black skinny jeans, a pair of checkered black and white converse and a classic band t-shirt with the Beatles on it. "Ok open your eyes." I whispered to him, He looked into the mirror and just stared at me. I frowned slightly and tilted my head to the side. "What's wrong Ana?" He asked me turning around; i just took the glasses of his face and transfigured them into a pair of fashion glasses with thicker black frames.

"Nothing now." I said smiling at him, I walked out into the bedroom and changed my clothes into black skinny jeans, a jade tank top, black cardigan and black four inch heels. I turned and looked at Harry, "Do you want breakfast here or somewhere else?" He shook his head. "Can we just grab a Starbucks I don't usually eat breakfast? I know I should but I don't really feel like it today, I guess I'm just nervous." He said looking at me. I smiled and packed his bags with a wave of my hand. "Then let's go get you some coffee." I handed him his bag and gestured for him to walk out of the door.

We checked out of the hotel and made our way to the nearest Starbucks, before heading to London's Heathrow Airport to check in for our flight. "Have you had a nice time in the U.K?" The flight attendant asked at the desk, "Yeah we have, but we are looking forward to going home." I replied smiling at him. "Well I'm glad to hear that, have a nice flight." I thanked the attendant and we moved through security and into the airport. Harry looked down at his passport, "Annie why is this an American passport?" He asked me, I smiled over at him.

"I had the goblins make it for you, the story is that you're my half brother who was born in the states but grew up in England. That will explains the differences in accents and it will also mean that we can travel at such a quick pace." I explained to him as we walked towards our gate, stopping to look in shops on the way. We sat at the gate for a half hour before being called to board our flight; we sat down in our seats, Harry by the window and me in the aisle away from the sunlight.

We listened to the safety procedures, all the announcements and finally we were taking off. I handed Harry a pair of headphones and we both settled in to watch the movies offered on the flight. The stewardesses came around several time with drinks, I declined all but the first. I accepted the dinner option and slowly vanished it off my fork to make it seem as though I was eating.

I kept up the pretence of being human until we landed in Port Angeles after catching a connecting flight from Seattle. When we arrived at 7.40pm and collected both our luggage and the car I had bought for us to use. We loaded everything into the new black 2012 Chevy Colorado pickup and I climbed into the driver's seat, "How are you feeling I?" I asked Harry as we drove out of the car park and onto the highway. "A little nervous, but ok as your here with me and I know that you'll help me as much as possible." He said smiling over at me. I smiled back and drove towards our new house.

About 45 minutes later we pulled into our new house and I parked the truck in the garage, I stepped out of the car and at vampire speed transferred everything into the house. Harry followed at a more sedate pace. I placed all of Harry's things into the bigger of the two bedrooms and placed my belongings into the smaller bedroom. "Annie, you can have the big one you know." Harry said from my doorway as I began to unpack all my clothes. "I know that I could, but I don't want it. I'll probably set up a room for the pair of us up in the attic, like an art studio/ library, a potions lab and duelling room in the basement and a music room in the conservatory. Does that sound ok?" I asked looking over at him.

"That sounds fine Annie; I'm just worried about you. Are you ok? You had barely been back in England for 24 hours before you were flying back to America." Harry began to look upset and I dropped the shirt I was holding and walked over to him, "Harry, I would have come back here within the week anyway; you didn't make me do anything. You know how stubborn I am, I'm here in this part of the states for you yes, but I can be me up here. I have space to run and use my magic. Not to mention I'm living with my little brother." I winked at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Annie, I'm going to unpack then go to bed ok?" I nodded and watched him leave. I put my clothes away at vampire speed and then moved onto all my photographs and paintings, some I had done and some I had bought. I pulled out a painting I had done of Jasper. It was of the last time I had seen him, standing proudly in his uniform by his horse in the middle of the fort. I was so focused on the feelings the painting invoked in me that I missed the magical signature out in the forest. If I had caught it maybe I would have been better prepared for what would happen come Monday.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything, I am not SM or JKR.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me when I read them. Flames will be used to make s'mores and each review will be rewarded with the s'mores ;)**

**Chapter 37**

**JPOV**

The weekend passed in a blur of hanging out with Bella and my family and hunting. Before I had realised it we were getting ready to go through the charade of being a high school student. We arrived in the parking lot early as Emmett had driven us this morning so Edward could drive Bella. We waited for Edward and Bella to arrive before heading into class. As I sat through Government I heard whispers about the two new students. Apparently both were beautiful and the boy was English, while the girl was southern.

As I made my way to History I caught the scent that I had smelled the night previously, but it had an added scent of fresh pine to it, obviously some kind of body wash. I walked into the History classroom and sat in my usual chair at the back of the room, I listened intently as the class began to file in. My phone buzzed. '_Just stay calm and don't react. P.'_ Was what the text said. I frowned slightly not understanding what he meant until I heard the distinctive click of heels on the floor coming towards the door.

I along with everyone else in the room looked towards the door as the two new students walked in. The girl had her back to us and was looking at the boy who was tall with shoulder length black hair that was subtly streaked with green and red and emerald green eyes that shone behind his glasses. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with green converse and a green t-shirt; he also had a black zip up sweatshirt on over that. As he handed the teacher the slip the girl turned enough for me to see what she was wearing.

She was wearing dark blue jeans with black cowboy boots, a sapphire blue tank top and a long black cardigan. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and I could see the tattoo of a magnolia flower behind her right ear. She gave the teacher her slip; he took them both and asked the pair to introduce themselves. When the girl turned to look at the class, my heart fluttered and my breath caught. Looking at us was the identical copy of Morgana, except she was human. I listened intently as she began to speak.

"Hey my name is Ana Raven and this is my brother Harry. I'm from Louisiana and Harry is from England, where we both went to school." She spoke softly. "Thank you Ana, would you and Harry please sit at the table at the back of the room please." Mr Stoke asked, gesturing to the table on my right. The girl's eyes followed the teachers hand gesture and her eyes locked on mine as she walked, I stared back and watched the shock creep into her eyes, catching a flash of red that seem to flicker there.

I inhaled as she walked past me and breathed in the scent of Spices, Vanilla and something earthy that was uniquely Morgana and smiled to myself as the Major purred at the back of my mind. _I've found her again. _I thought as the teacher began the lesson. I kept sneaking quick glances out of the corner of my eye towards her through the entire lesson; I was tempted to say something but held my tongue.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class I went to talk to her and found her already gone from her table and heading out of the door. I tried to listen to where she was going for her next class, but couldn't hear it being said by anyone. I met up with Peter in my last class before lunch. "Is it her? Is it really her?" He asked me as he sat next to me in chemistry. I smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah. It's definitely her. How do I even approach her though? I know she remembers me, but I don't know how she's going to take this." I whispered under my breath at him gesturing to my eyes.

Peter smiled at me. "She'll probably be a little shocked, but I think she'd take it well. I mean she never judge before." I nodded my head and turned to concentrate on the lesson. As we walked to the cafeteria after the lesson, I studied every face I passed in the hallway trying to see her. It wasn't until we had gotten in to the lunch queue to buy our props for lunch that I sensed her. She appeared right behind us in the queue. "Well hey there little lady. Don't you look good today?" Peter drawled out at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Hilarious asshole." She whispered under her breath as she and her brother went about getting food. It wasn't until they had sat at their own table that I realised that Peter hadn't laughed at or said anything about her comment. I looked over at him and found him staring at Morgana's brother. I tested his feelings and inhaled at what I found, "Really?" I asked, he just nodded looking at me. When we turned back we found her looking between Peter and her brother. "Fuck no!" She whispered, "I don't care who you look like but you hurt him I will rip you apart." She hissed at us. Peter and I sat frozen, _did she not remember us?_

"Wow. New girl has balls!" Emmett exclaimed. We just looked at him still in shock, we were jerked out of the shock when she said, "You have no idea." I turned to look at her but found her talking to her brother, they left soon after that. Neither she nor her brother was in any of my classes for the rest of the day. The black pickup that I had seen in the garage was gone, I sighed as we got into Emmett's jeep to go home. As soon as we had parked in the garage the four of us ran towards her house to see if we could see her. Why Rose and Emmett came I don't know but I was too focused on Morgana to care.

We looked out of a gap in the trees to find both her and her brother in the glass conservatory at the back of the house. He looked to be crying which caused Peter's emotions to rocket and him to suck in a breath. Morgana sat down at the Piano and began to play a slow melody. After a while her brother began to stop crying and they both moved into the house, but before Morgana left the conservatory she turned and looked straight at us, before disappearing into the house. "Well that was weird." Emmett whispered, we all nodded.


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing! Reviews make me happy!**

**Chapter 38**

**APOV**

The weekend passed in a blur of unpacking, getting everything ready and catching up with Harry. Before long we were getting ready for our first day at high school. I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and paired it with a deep sapphire blue tank top, a black cardigan and my black cowboy boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and placed my glamour on before heading into the kitchen to make Harry some breakfast.

As soon as Harry was finished, we got into the truck and drove to the high school. I parked the car in the parking lot and we made our way to the office. "Hello dears can I help you?" The women behind the counter asked. "Yeah I'm Ana Raven and this is my brother Harry. We were told to come here and pick up our class lists." I told her looking around the room. "Ah yes, here is both your schedules and if you could get your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back to me at the end of the day that would be great." She said handing me all the paper work. We thanked her and made our way to our first class, English.

The teacher Mrs Smith didn't make us stand up in front of the class which was nice. We just sat at the back of the class and I zoned out, making it look like I was listening to her blabber on about Shakespeare and why he was so great, but I really wasn't. My body may have been taking notes on what she was saying but my mind was focused on the ring on my left hand and the memories it provoked.

When the bell rang we made our way to our History class, as we were walking I listened into the gossip that was going round about us. Thankfully no one had said anything negative about us yet. _Maybe it can stay that way._ I thought as we entered, I watched Harry for any signs of discomfort as he handed the teacher his slip to sign. He was again wearing one of the outfits I had brought him. A pair of denim blue skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, a black zip up sweatshirt and green converse.

I turned slightly towards the class when I handed my slip to the teacher. He placed it on his desk and turned to us. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" I looked at Harry and raised my eyebrow, to which he nodded. "Hey my name is Ana Raven and this is my brother Harry. I'm from Louisiana and Harry is from England, where we both went to school. " I said softly. "Thank you Ana, would you and Harry please sit at the table at the back of the room please." Mr Stoke asked, gesturing to the table at the back of the room.

My eyes followed the teachers hand gesture and my eyes locked on to a pair of amber eyes sat in the back corner of the room as I walked. I continued to stare as I looked into the carbon copy of Jasper. Everything looked the same about him except his eyes and he was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, with a black sweatshirt like Harry's. I knew my shock was visible in my eyes and I felt my glamour drop for a second as my magic flickered recognizing Jasper as my mate. _God I hope no one saw that_. I thought as I went to sit down.

I heard Jasper inhale as I walked past him and I did the same breathing in the scent of leather, gun smoke and something spicy and woodsy that was uniquely Jasper. I internally purred at the smell as it relaxed me, easing the tension from my shoulders. As the teacher began his lesson, I zoned out again but still caught Jasper's not so subtle glances at me. I knew that I would have to explain this to Harry in our next class as I knew he could feel my control slipping slightly.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class Harry and I stood quickly and walked out into the corridor. We walked straight into Biology and sat down after handing the teacher our slips. "What happened there Annie? You never lose control." Harry whispered to me as the video we were watching started. I looked at him. "That was Jasper, I'm sure of it." Harry smiled, "Isn't that a good thing though Annie? I mean you've finally found him." I frowned slightly and looked at the board behind the TV.

"On the one hand it was a good thing that I had re-found the one person on the planet who made me feel safe, but on the other I didn't know what he would think of me." I told Harry what I thought. "Yeah but if he still loves you then he won't care. He should love you no matter what." Harry whispered back to me. "I know but I lied to him." I said as we walked into the cafeteria. Harry rolled his eyes as we stood behind Jasper and a guy who looked a lot like Peter, but with golden eyes. "Well hey there little lady. Don't you look good today?" The Peter look alike drawled out at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hilarious asshole." I whispered under my breath as Harry and I went about getting our food. We sat down on the far side of the cafeteria to Jasper and his new family. "I feel drawn to the blonde that spoke to you Annie." Harry said as he began to eat. I looked over just as Jasper said, "Really?" Looking at Peter. I kept looking between Harry and Peter; I tested the bonds between them and exclaimed when I noticed the mate bond. "Fuck no! I don't care who you look like but you hurt him I will rip you apart." I hissed at him before looking down at my food. _Let them think I don't remember them._

"Wow. New girl has balls!" One of the boys at the table exclaimed. I whispered back, "You have no idea." before turning back to Harry and making it look like I was talking to him, we left soon after. I walked into my Art class I found the blonde girl that was sat at Jaspers table sat next to the only open seat. I sat down and listened to the teacher describe what we were doing; we had to draw something that represented home. I immediately thought back to Jaspers house and began to draw the outline of the house. "I'm Rosalie. Are you engaged?" The blonde said to me, I looked over at her. "Yeah I am, problem?" I said, continuing to draw.

"No I don't have a problem with it, I just wondered. It's an amazing ring. What's his name?" I stopped drawing, flinching. I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, I never take it off. Jasper Whitlock was his name. He died. " I finished the outline of the picture just as the bell went for the final time that day. I packed everything away and went to meet Harry at the office before heading home.

After we got home we went out into the conservatory. "Annie, I'm scared." Harry said abruptly. "Why? Did something happen at school?" I asked him worried. "No, but how can I trust him Annie? Especially after what Draco did to me." Harry broke down in the middle of the room and I felt helpless as his magic created a barrier around him preventing me from reaching him. I went and sat at the piano and played a song I had heard years previously while I had been travelling.

After a while Harry began to calm down and his magic dropped the shield. "Better?" I asked him, he nodded as we went inside. I paused in the door way and looked out into the forest to where I knew Jasper and some of his family were standing, silently telling them I knew that they were there. As I turned back into the house I heard one of them whisper, "Well that was weird." I thought about my heritage and realised that my behaviour was the least worrying thing that could happen.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**JPOV**

I watched Morgana over the course of the next week and found that she slowly seemed to lose her hostility towards us. Edward was weary of both her and her brother because he couldn't read their minds and we had no idea what Morgana's diet was, not that I would have cared. Slowly over the week we managed to get them both to sit at our table and become our friends.

We were sitting at lunch on Friday when Rose said out of the blue, "How about you guys come over to our house tonight and we can get to know each other a little better?" We all watched with bated breath as Harry and Morgana looked at each other and did their silent communication thing. They turned back and Harry spoke, "That sounds great. Is it ok if we go home quickly and then come to yours?" We nodded and moved onto the last classes of the day.

After class had finished Bella left with Edward and we waited by Emmett's jeep for Morgana and Harry to come out. They appeared at the top of the steps and I again marvelled at how beautiful she was. _It may have been 150 years since I had seen her last, but my love for her was still as strong as it ever was._ I thought as she walked towards me. She smiled over at us and waved calling, "See you later." at us. After she and Harry left we turned the opposite way to go home.

We pulled into the garage and ran into the house; Esme and Carlisle were already sat there. "When are they arriving?" Esme asked. Peter walked over to the door. "Right about now." He said as he opened the door, just as Harry was raising his hand to knock. "Where is your truck?" Peter asked as he moved to the side to let them in. Morgana sighed, "Peter I'm a vampire what makes you think I need the damn thing to get here?" She rolled her eyes at him and shot him a smirk. Peter grinned and threw his arms around her.

"I knew you remembered me! It's great to finally see you again!" He shouted as he span her around in the air. She laughed, "Alright who turned Peter into a girl?" She asked as he put her down. Peter pretended to look outraged, "No one did! How could you even suggest such a thing?" He demanded placing his hands on his hips. She snorted, raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "Well that display really just said it all." She drawled out sarcastically. Everyone just gawped at her, as Peter and I roared with laughter.

Harry chuckled quietly and said, "Please excuse my sisters manners, she has trouble remembering the little things like that. I think she is going senile. My name is Harry and this is Ana, thank you for inviting us into your home." He said all this to Esme and Carlisle, who beamed at him. "That's quite alright Harry; I can assure you Peter is far worse." Esme said walking over to him and hugging him.

All of a sudden Harry was across the room and had a look of panic on his face, Morgana was beside him instantly. She whispered something at him that was too low for me to hear, it seemed to calm him down. "Sorry, Harry doesn't like to be touched." Morgana said turning to us, placing her hand on Harry's arm. "That's fine I shouldn't have assumed it was alright. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Welcome to our home." Esme smiled over at them and gestured to the seat across from where they were sat.

"Not to appear rude, but could you tell me how you did that disappearing act just then. I know that you aren't a vampire." Carlisle asked as we all sat down in the living room. Harry and Morgana looked at each other and Harry nodded, Morgana began to talk. "Well how much do you know about the supernatural world?" She looked at us. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well I know a little bit about the supernatural world. Just stories, rumours and the occasional meeting with people on my travels, but outside of that not very much."

I studied both Harry and Morgana's emotions and faces as Carlisle spoke. Harry had his eyebrows drawn together in a frown and his emotions were erring on the wary. However Morgana's face and emotions gave nothing away. She nodded, "Well Harry and I are from the wizarding world. Harry is a wizard and I was a witch, now obviously I'm a vampire, but I have still retained my magic. The disappearing thing that Harry just did is one of our methods of instant transportation, its called disapparating. The easiest way to explain it is teleporting." She paused to gage our reactions.

Carlisle nodded, "Don't think me rude but how old are the pair of you?" Morgana rolled her eyes, "I've lived with Peter before you would have to try a lot harder than that to be rude and offend me." We laughed, then quietened down when Harry spoke. "I'm 19." He smiled over at us and chuckled when Emmett said, "Aw man, Peter you cheated." Emmett handed Peter a ten dollar bill. Clearly they had bet on the ages of both Harry and Morgana. "Come on Ana make me some more money." Peter smirked, rubbing his hands together. Morgana just rolled her eyes.

"Physically I'm 21, but in total I'm 170." She smirked at Peter, whose face had dropped in shock. "But I could have sworn you were twenty last time I saw you." Her smirk disappeared and her eyes became darker. "I turned twenty one the day after you woke up." She whispered looking at the floor. The area around her flickered and her skin became paler. "What the hell!" Emmett exclaimed, Morgana's head jerked up, "What?" She asked. "You just flickered and looked different, like you were wearing a hologram or something." Bella said as she looked over at Morgana.

Morgana looked shocked that Bella had noticed. "In a way I am wearing a hologram, but for a witch we call it a glamour. It basically projects what I want people to see; this one projects what I looked like before my change. I have used many over the years; I also use one that negates the sparkling effect of my skin." She stated smiling over at us. "Could you drop your glamour? All of them?" Rose asked, hesitantly. Morgana closed her eyes then almost as if a film had dropped I could see her in all her undead beauty.

It wasn't until I felt Peter's emotions that I registered that she had scars, some that were vampiric in origin and some that she had clearly gotten before her change. Her eye lids began to flutter just before they flew open and I stared into her deep crimson eyes. Everyone in the room sucked in a breath and Edward tensed. "Oh for Merlin's sake I'm not going to eat Bella so chill out." Morgana snapped at Edward, before sitting back into the couch. "Well this certainly changes things, with you being a human drinker." Carlisle stated. _What the Fuck does that mean?_ I thought as I watched Morgana's eyes go wide in shock.


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: No I still have not become SM or JKR although I wish that I had! Thank you so much for all the reviews that you are sending me. I appreciate them loads!**

**Chapter 40**

**APOV**

Over the next week I watched Jasper study me and slowly I began to realise how little he and Peter had changed and how good and kind his family were. Slowly I began to lose my hostility towards them. I knew that Edward was still weary of Harry and I for two reasons, one because he couldn't read our minds and two because he had no idea what I ate. Slowly over the week we became friends.

We were sitting at lunch on Friday and I was just staring out of the window when Rosalie randomly said, "How about you guys come over to our house tonight and we can get to know each other a little better?" I turned and looked at Harry and quirked my eyebrow indicating that I was fine with it and he nodded back before turning back around. I knew that he was going to accept the offer so I stayed silent. "That sounds great. Is it ok if we go home quickly and then come to yours?"

The Cullens nodded and we all separated for our final classes of the day. After class Harry and I walked out to the car and saw the four of the Cullen's standing by Emmett's jeep. I studied Jasper as I walked and realised that even with his scars that he had acquired in the last 150 years that he still looked as handsome as he had when he was alive. _Goddess above I can't believe how much I still love him. _I thought as I waved over and called out, "See you later" at them.

Harry and I drove back to our house and quickly put our school stuff away. I gulped down a bottle of Bloodwine as I hadn't eaten for a few days and waited for Harry to finish in the bathroom. When he came back out I asked, "Run or apparate?" He smirked, "Run." I answered with an identical smirk and picked him up and ran as fast as I could towards the Cullen house. I placed Harry on the floor just before the edge of the forest.

I heard someone inside ask, "When are they arriving?" I smiled when I heard and sensed Peter walking over to the door. "Right about now." He said as he opened the door, just as Harry was raising his hand to knock. "Where is your truck?" Peter asked as he moved to the side to let us in. I sighed, for a vampire Peter was pretty dense. "Peter I'm a vampire what makes you think I need the damn thing to get here?" I rolled my eyes at him and shot him a smirk letting him know with my eyes that I really did know who he was. Peter grinned and threw his arms around me.

"I knew you remembered me! It's great to finally see you again!" He shouted as he swung me around in the air. I laughed, "Alright who turned Peter into a girl?" I asked as he put me back down. Peter looked outraged but his eyes sparkled with humour, "No one did! How could you even suggest such a thing?" He demanded placing his hands on his hips. I snorted, raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Well that display really just said it all." I drawled out sarcastically. Peter and Jasper laughed loudly as everyone else just stared at me.

Harry chuckled quietly and said, "Please excuse my sisters manners, she has trouble remembering the little things like that. I think she is going senile." I scoffed at this quietly enough that only Harry heard me, but he carried on talking over it. "My name is Harry and this is Ana, thank you for inviting us into your home." He said all this to the parental looking figures in the room. The woman beamed at him and walked towards him saying, "That's quite alright Harry, and I can assure you Peter is far worse." She hugged him before I could stop her.

Harry disapparated to the other side of the room and at the look of panic on his face, I darted across the room and whispered at him in Parseltongue, "_Shh its ok Harry she didn't mean any harm. Do you think I would let you anywhere near these people if I thought that they would hurt you?" _He relaxed as he processed my words and nodded slightly. "Sorry, Harry doesn't like to be touched." I said as I turned around, placing my hand on Harry's arm.

"That's fine I shouldn't have assumed it was alright. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Welcome to our home." Esme smiled over at us and gestured for us to sit on the seat across from where they were sat. We sat down along with everyone else in the room. We had barely completed the action when Carlisle asked, "Not to appear rude, but could you tell me how you did that disappearing act just then. I know that you aren't a vampire."

I looked at Harry and he nodded, I would tell them only the very basics until I could trust them. I started with the all important question. "Well how much do you know about the supernatural world?" I looked over at them. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well I know a little bit about the supernatural world. Just stories, rumours and the occasional meeting with people on my travels, but outside of that not very much."

I knew that both Edward and Jasper were studying us for our reactions, out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry frowning at the words that Carlisle had said and I knew that he would be beginning to get wary. I on the other hand kept both my face and emotions blank outwardly, but inwardly I was furious. The man in front of us was blatantly keeping information hidden, not that he knew that I knew about his past. I nodded and continued.

"Well Harry and I are from the wizarding world. Harry is a wizard and I was a witch, now obviously I'm a vampire, but I have still retained my magic. The disappearing thing that Harry just did is one of our methods of instant transportation, its called disapparating. The easiest way to explain it is teleporting." I paused to gage their reactions.

Carlisle nodded, "Don't think me rude but how old are the pair of you?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I've lived with Peter before you would have to try a lot harder than that to be rude and offend me." Everyone laughed and then quietened down when Harry spoke. "I'm 19." He smiled over at them and then chuckled when Emmett said, "Aw man, Peter you cheated." Emmett handed Peter a ten dollar bill. Clearly they had bet on the ages of both of us, I knew the age that Peter would be guessing and I knew that I would have to face the inevitable questions that went along with it. "Come on Ana make me some more money." Peter smirked, rubbing his hands together.

I just rolled my eyes and stated, "Physically I'm 21, but in total I'm 170." I smirked over at Peter, whose face had dropped in shock. "But I could have sworn you were twenty last time I saw you." My smirk disappeared and I felt my emotions darken. "I turned twenty one the day after you woke up." I whispered looking at the floor. I felt my glamour flicker and knew that they wouldn't have missed it and I would have to do some more explaining.

"What the hell!" Emmett exclaimed, making my head jerk up, "What?" I asked pretending that I had no idea. "You just flickered and looked different, like you were wearing a hologram or something." Bella said as she looked over me. I knew that my shock showed on my face, I hadn't thought that Bella would have been able to see that.

"In a way I am wearing a hologram, but for a witch we call it a glamour. It basically projects what I want people to see; this one projects what I looked like before my change. I have used many over the years; I also use one that negates the sparkling effect of my skin." I told them smiling. "Could you drop your glamour? All of them?" Rosalie asked, hesitantly. I closed my eyes and let the glamour's drop. As they did so I kept my eyes closed, leaving that shock until last.

After a couple of minutes I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at the looks of shock, awe, surprise on the Cullens faces and all that plus what looked like admiration on Jaspers. I could tell when everyone noticed my eye colour as they all sucked in a breath and Edward visibly tensed next to Bella, clearly afraid I would dive for her jugular. I was slightly offended that they could think so little of me. "Oh for Merlin's sake I'm not going to eat Bella so chill out." I snapped out at Edward, slouching back into the couch, a tad pissed. "Well this certainly changes things, with you being a human drinker." Carlisle stated. _What the Fuck does that mean?_ I thought letting my shock show on my face.


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I am neither SM or JKR, so I make no money from this what so ever! **

**Also warning for Carlisle being a grade 1 a-hole in this chapter!**

**Chapter 41**

**JPOV**

"Exactly what the does that mean?" Morgana snarled out at Carlisle and I was inclined to agree, but I kept silent wanting to see how it played out. The Major growled out inside my head at the judging look that Carlisle gave her before he spoke. "Just that I don't know if we can trust you not to draw attention to us while you are here if you drink from humans." He studied her intently as we watched her eyes darken, but her emotions and face stayed calm. "You mean you can't trust me not to slaughter the entire populace of the town." She said quietly as she stared over at him.

"You were changed in the south correct?" He asked changing the subject slightly. She frowned as did I before nodding. "Where you the vampire that was called Witch?" he asked and again she nodded, at this both the Major and I growled not liking where this was going. "Then I have every reason to be suspicious as your reputation is to slaughter anything in your path. How can we be certain that you won't do that here?" He asked accusingly.

Morgana jumped up both her face and her emotions showing how offended she was at what he had said about her. "How dare you say something like that when you don't even know me! Do you really think that all human drinkers are monsters? Or is it the fact that I was never human to begin with?" She snarled over at Carlisle, I tilted my head, curious as to what she could mean by that, Carlisle wasn't known for being this prejudice. I felt a severe lack of mistrust coming from her emotions and hoped that it was only directed at Carlisle and not us.

"Tell us then, tell us so we can understand where the stories came from." Bella asked, we watched as she looked at Harry and he nodded. She sat back down next to him, sighing. I studied her as she leaned forward and place her elbows on her knees, clearly deciding where to begin. After a little while she sat back up and stared at us intently. We were all curious as to what her story could entail, but I don't think any of us were prepared for what was said.

"I was walking through a town way out into the desert of Arizona around 1895. It was a stopping point mainly for travellers. Only the night I walked through it had already been turned into a blood bath. I walked silent down the main street, keeping to the shadows. I was just crossing a gap between two buildings when I heard it.

_1, 2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3, 4 Better lock your door,_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7, 8 Better guard the gate,_

_9, 10 Never seen again_

I looked up and sat on the porch steps was a little girl, she couldn't have been more the 7 or 8 years old. Even in the dark I could see that she was blind, I began to walk past when she turned and looked right at me. Right into my eyes. 'Are you going to save us?' She asked as I stood there, frozen in shock. 'Yes, petite. I am. Will you tell me why you sang that?' I asked moving to crouch in front of her.

She reached out and touched my face, 'This song will serve as a warning to all those who stand in your way, it will show those you hunt who is coming for them. This song will only ever be sung from the lips of an innocent. It will be a death knell to all who oppose you.' She placed her hand on my head as she said this, like she was making it happen. I breathed in and caught the scent of death and fresh blood.

'Is there anywhere you can go that is safe, 'tite? Somewhere they can't find you?' I asked trying to see around her. She shook her head. 'I already am somewhere safe, somewhere they will not bother me.' She said as she stood from the porch and walked towards the saloon at the end of the street singing.

_1, 2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3, 4 Better lock your door,_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7, 8 Better guard the gate,_

_9, 10 Never seen again_

I listened as the sounds within the saloon stopped, every living soul waiting for what was to come. Before I turned to follow the girl towards the men that would become my meal, I looked inside the building that she had been sat on. Just inside the door, still and lifeless, staring straight out into the night, with unseeing eyes wide open was the girl I had been talking to. Dead.

I had been too late to save her, but as I focused on the men within the saloon, I heard the whimpers of the barkeeper's daughters. I darted across the street, appearance be damned. I paused in the shadows of the porch and looked through a window. There were four men inside, the barkeeper was already dead, the two young girls huddled around their mother. All four of the men had their guns out and pointed towards the door.

I smirked, '_Nox.' _I whispered, all the lights went out, the men cursed and the girls screamed. I darted inside and bent down to whisper in the mother's ear, 'Stand quietly and follow the lights outside. Take the horses and this gold and run; run to somewhere you can be safe. Do you understand?' I asked as I placed the pouch of gold coins into her hand, she nodded and I conjured some lights that could only be seen by innocents. I watched as they stood silently and followed the lights out of the backdoor.

Once I was certain they were safely away I settled myself in a chair at the rear of the saloon, placed my hat on the table and lit the lights again with a flick of my wrist. 'Well howdy boys. Don't you just look good enough to eat?' I drawled out as they spun around to find the source of the voice. They relaxed and smirked at me, once they saw I was a woman. 'Well now pretty lady, what's your name?' The one at the front asked me.

I smiled back showing them my teeth, 'You can call me Witch.' I purred out at them, causing them to pale in fear and reach for their guns. Before they could even raise the barrel I had moved and was half way through the first. I listened to the screams and the pleading words that left their throats as I drained them all. 'Mercy? Why should I offer you mercy when you gave none yourselves?' I said to an empty room as I let the last body fall.

I intensified the flames within the lights and watched the saloon burn as I turned and walked away down the street. That night was not the last time I heard that song, I have heard it many times over the years. Nearly always sung by a child. Always the child is dead by the hands of the people that I killed." I was frozen in shock by the time she had finished and looked around the room. "So don't you ever judge me on what I have done, my reputation may be fierce, but I have never harmed an innocent. Nor will I ever." She declared standing and walking to the window.

I knew that none of us would judge her after hearing that part of her story that we would show her the respect that we were feeling. Or so I thought until Carlisle said, "Please we are sorry that we judged you harshly." Edward, Peter and I hissed out in shock that he could so blatantly lie to her but our exclamations were drowned out by the roar that came from the panther sitting in the seat where Harry once sat. Morgana turned at the sound of his roar.

"Do not lie to me doctor. I meant not have the vampiric powers that your family have, but believe me when I say my magic is just as good, if not better." When she walked away from the window and over to Harry, my first instinct was to try and shield her from him but I was glad I didn't when I realised that they both needed the contact more than I needed to protect my mate. "Shh Harry, Its ok. I can't change how people think of me." As she said this her emotions disappeared and her face became blank. _No! She should never hide how she feels from us. _The Major roared in my mind and I agreed.

Apparently so did Harry as he turned back as she spoke, his face angry. "Morgana, Stop it! They do not get away with saying that to you. They of all people should know not to judge others, simply based on their past, don't you think _Doctor_ _Cullen_?" Harry snarled the last two words. Carlisle looked over at him surprised, "Oh don't look like that. Just because the muggles don't remember you, doesn't mean that the Wizarding world has forgotten what you did to our world. You are rather Infamous actually." Harry informed him.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "I assure you, I never did whatever you are imagining I-" This time it was Morgana that roared, "Really! So you didn't have people burned alive at the stake? You didn't hunt people who had no control over an illness that they had? You didn't ever lead the people, feed their superstitions and help to cause the retreat of magic from the world? Think very carefully about what you say doctor as we have books written by family members of those you condemned. You aren't as perfect as you like people to believe." The family and I sat in shock as she snarled at him.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder when the air began to vibrate slightly with energy. "I think we should go Ana, you need to calm down and then go eat. Thank you Mrs Cullen for your hospitality while we were here. If you'll excuse us." Harry said before grabbing her arm and disappearing. When I finally over came the shock of what had just happened, I growled and span around to look at Carlisle. "You had better have a good explanation as to why you upset my mate?" I snarled at him, letting the Major creep into my voice.


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Again Carlisle is being an A-hole!**

**Chapter 42**

**APOV**

"Exactly what the does that mean?" I snarled out at Doctor Cullen, I'd be damned if I called him anything but that now. He looked over at me, his gaze judging. "Just that I don't know if we can trust you not to draw attention to us while you are here if you drink from humans." He studied me as my eyes darkened to black, but I kept my face calm. "You mean you can't trust me not to slaughter the entire populace of the town." I said quietly as I stared at him.

"You were changed in the south correct?" He asked, I frowned, nodding. "Where you the vampire that was called Witch?" he asked and again I nodded, not liking where this was going. "Then I have every reason to be suspicious as your reputation is to slaughter anything in your path. How can we be certain that you won't do that here?" He asked accusingly.

I jumped up, offended at how little they could think of me just because of my diet. "How dare you say something like that when you don't even know me! Do you really think that all human drinkers are monsters? Or is it the fact that I was never human to begin with?" I snarled over at the Doctor, I had read about the hunts he and his father had led in London in the 1600's and I found that I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

"Tell us then, tell us so we can understand where the stories came from." Bella asked, I looked at Harry, this wasn't a pleasant story, he nodded. I sat down next to him, sighing. I leaned forward and place my elbows on my knees, collecting my thoughts. After a little while I sat back up and stared at the Cullens and began to tell them the story of the first time I had heard the song.

"I was walking through a town way out into the desert of Arizona around 1895. It was a stopping point mainly for travellers. Only the night I walked through it had already been turned into a blood bath. I walked silent down the main street, keeping to the shadows. I was just crossing a gap between two buildings when I heard it.

_1, 2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3, 4 Better lock your door,_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7, 8 Better guard the gate,_

_9, 10 Never seen again_

I looked up and sat on the porch steps was a little girl, she couldn't have been more the 7 or 8 years old. Even in the dark I could see that she was blind, I began to walk past when she turned and looked right at me. Right into my eyes. 'Are you going to save us?' She asked as I stood there, frozen in shock. 'Yes, petite. I am. Will you tell me why you sang that?' I asked moving to crouch in front of her.

She reached out and touched my face, 'This song will serve as a warning to all those who stand in your way, it will show those you hunt who is coming for them. This song will only ever be sung from the lips of an innocent. It will be a death knell to all who oppose you.' She placed her hand on my head as she said this, like she was making it happen. I breathed in and caught the scent of death and fresh blood.

'Is there anywhere you can go that is safe, 'tite? Somewhere they can't find you?' I asked trying to see around her. She shook her head. 'I already am somewhere safe, somewhere they will not bother me.' She said as she stood from the porch and walked towards the saloon at the end of the street singing.

_1, 2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3, 4 Better lock your door,_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7, 8 Better guard the gate,_

_9, 10 Never seen again_

I listened as the sounds within the saloon stopped, every living soul waiting for what was to come. Before I turned to follow the girl towards the men that would become my meal, I looked inside the building that she had been sat on. Just inside the door, still and lifeless, staring straight out into the night, with unseeing eyes wide open was the girl I had been talking to. Dead.

I had been too late to save her, but as I focused on the men within the saloon, I heard the whimpers of the barkeepers' daughters. I darted across the street, appearance be damned. I paused in the shadows of the porch and looked through a window. There were four men inside, the barkeeper was already dead, the two young girls huddled around their mother. All four of the men had their guns out and pointed towards the door.

I smirked, '_Nox.' _ I whispered, all the lights went out, the men cursed and the girls screamed. I darted inside and bent down to whisper in the mother's ear, 'Stand quietly and follow the lights outside. Take the horses and this gold and run, run to somewhere you can be safe. Do you understand?' I asked as I placed the pouch of gold coins into her hand, she nodded and I conjured some lights that could only be seen by innocents. I watched as they stood silently and followed the lights out of the backdoor.

Once I was certain they were safely away I settled myself in a chair at the rear of the saloon, placed my hat on the table and lit the lights again with a flick of my wrist. 'Well howdy boys. Don't you just look good enough to eat?' I drawled out as they spun around to find the source of the voice. They relaxed and smirked at me, once they saw I was a woman. 'Well now pretty lady, what's your name?' The one at the front asked me.

I smiled back showing them my teeth, 'You can call me Witch.' I purred out at them, causing them to pale in fear and reach for their guns. Before they could even raise the barrel I had moved and was half way through the first. I listened to the screams and the pleading words that left their throats as I drained them all. 'Mercy? Why should I offer you mercy when you gave none yourselves?' I said to an empty room as I let the last body fall.

I intensified the flames within the lights and watched the saloon burn as I turned and walked away down the street. That night was not the last time I heard that song, I have heard it many times over the years. Nearly always sung by a child. Always the child is dead by the hands of the people that I killed." I finished looking around the room. "So don't you ever judge me on what I have done, my reputation may be fierce, but I have never harmed an innocent. Nor will I ever." I declared standing and walking to the window.

"Please we are sorry that we judged you harshly." The doctor said to me. Three people hissed behind me, but were drowned out by an almighty roar; Harry had changed into one of his animagus forms from the sound of it. "Do not lie to me doctor. I meant not have the vampiric powers that your family have, but believe me when I say my magic is just as good, If not better." I turned away from the glass and walked over to Harry. "Shh Harry, Its ok. I can't change how people think of me." _No matter how much it hurts. _I thought as I shut my emotions away and slipped on my mask.

Harry turned back, his face angry and his magic was responding to it. "Morgana, Stop it! They do not get away with saying that to you. They of all people should know not to judge others, simply based on their past, don't you think _Doctor_ _Cullen_?" Harry snarled the last two words. The doctor simply looked surprised, "Oh don't look like that. Just because the muggles don't remember you, doesn't mean that the Wizarding world has forgotten what you did to our world. You are rather Infamous actually. " Harry informed the doctor.

Doctor Cullen cleared his throat, "I assure you, I never did whatever you are imagining I-" This time I roared, "Really! So you didn't have people burned alive at the stake? You didn't hunt people who had no control over an illness that they had? You didn't ever lead the people, feed their superstitions and help to cause the retreat of magic from the world? Think very carefully about what you say doctor as we have books written by family members of those you condemned. You aren't as perfect as you like people to believe." I snarled out at him.

When Harry's hand touched my shoulder I knew that he could feel my magic increasing, even if the Cullens couldn't. "I think we should go Ana, you need to calm down and then go eat. Thank you Mrs Cullen for your hospitality while we were here. If you'll excuse us." Harry said before grabbing my arm and apparating away. When we apparated into our house Harry let me go and I ran out into the conservatory sealing myself in the room, but not before I heard Harry whisper, "I'm so sorry Annie." I slumped against the piano and cried, the rain outside acting as my tears.


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I seriously still own nothing if I did I would be earning money from this! **

**Updates may be slower as I am working a lot more, as it's getting close to the end of the camp season, so I have a lot less free time and energy! But I will be writing a heck of a lot more once I have finished.**

**Chapter 43**

**JPOV**

I ran as fast as I could through the forest in the rain, I ignored all the wildlife around me until I reached my secret place. It was an area at the top of one of the mountains and it was so high up that I could be as natural as I wanted and no one would be around to see me. I looked out into the cloud and thought back to the conversation that had occurred after Morgana and Harry had left.

_Flashback_

"Now Jasper, I had no idea that she would take it the way that she did. I meant no offence." I let his words lie in the air as I tested his emotions and I growled at the lie I could feel. "Do not lie to me." I snarled out at him, "I know what you feel remember. You meant exactly what you said to Morgana, to my mate. How dare you judge on what has happened in the past! You have never judged me or Peter and we have done far worse things in our lives than Morgana could ever hope to accomplish."

I began to pace in front of the window, I heard Peter stand and walk over towards me, placing himself in the middle, both backing me up and to be ready to prevent me from attacking my family. "I was not judging her solely on that-" Carlisle began to say, but the Majors roar drowned him out, my vision darkening as the Major took over. "You did judge her on what she had done and had been both in this life and her previous one. So what if she was a witch? So what if she eats humans? So what if she is here right now? She doesn't advertise that she is a vampire; she hides better than we do. Even the wolves have no idea she is a vampire. So don't you dare judge her on her diet."

I had slowly walked forward until I stood nose to nose with him and was growling into his face. I felt Peter's hand on my arm. "Back up Major, before the boy does something he'll regret." I backed away and went to stand back over by the window again. "Carlisle did you really do what Harry and Ana said?" Esme asked quietly, we knew some of Carlisle past, but I doubted even Edward knew all of it. I could see him shake his head in the reflection on the glass, he had no idea.

Carlisle sighed, "I am afraid that I did. I went off what my father taught me, what was the normal train of thought for our time. I had no idea that my actions were so much more serious." I could hear him slump back down into his seat. "But you did. You knew exactly who to hunt, your father thought you were a failure until he realised that you were actually finding the real thing. You hunted your own kind, as well as others who couldn't control who they were." We all span around to find Harry standing in the doorway.

"When did you get here?" Peter asked, walking towards him. Harry flinched away from his hand as it reached for him. "Just as Jasper was defending Annie. Did you ever realise that those you hunted just wanted to be left alone? That those who had lycanthrope had no choice in the matter? That my people have only wanted to coexist with yours peacefully?" Harry moved to stand in front of Carlisle.

"Would you ever act in this way to someone who wasn't of your race, religion or had different beliefs to you? I know that you wouldn't as you have to have worked with many people over the years in many countries. You really should think of a vampire's diet and past like that. Ana has a different diet to you yes and her upbringing was different, but that doesn't make her evil. I have known Ana for eight years and I have never known her to be violent or aggressive to anyone who didn't deserve it. You of all people should understand that appearances aren't everything."

When Harry had finished we all stood there and realisation dawned on Carlisle face. "Your completely right, Harry. Is there any way I can apologise to your sister?" He asked, his emotions reflected his sincerity. Harry's smile faltered and his emotions turned to worry. "What's the matter Harry?" I asked, concerned about Morgana. "Annie may need a little while to calm down. What you did to her, whether intentionally or not really hurt her. She has a hard enough time dealing with things without this. So it maybe a while before she lets you back in, you will know when as the weather will probably be a lot better." He told us, we all looked outside and noticed how heavy the rain was.

"When did it begin to rain so heavily?" Bella asked coming to stand at the window near me. Harry sighed, "Annie can't cry, I'm sure you know this. So she lets the weather reflect her emotions, especially when she has to recount things that are painful for her. I'm just glad that she's showing her emotions rather than shutting them off. I should get back; I just wanted to make you see things from a different perspective." Harry waved and disappeared. He hadn't been gone for long before I was speeding out of the door.

_End flashback_

I roared my frustration out into the night at how badly today had gone. In my mind it would have gone so much better, maybe getting to the point that I could have held Morgana in my arms even if it was for just a second. I paced for a while before deciding I would see how things played out on Monday, before I did something drastic. I turned and ran home, praying that when Monday came Morgana would be ok. _If she isn't we will make her better._ The Major suggested as I ran through the forest.


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I am not SM or JKR so I seriously still own nothing! **

**Chapter 44**

**APOV**

I slowly calmed down and stood up, turning to sit down on the piano bench. I played some simple cords before a song popped into my head. I began to play it wordlessly and when I had finished it and made sure it sounded right I began to play it and sang along with it.

2 am where do I begin,

Crying off my face again,

The silent sound of loneliness,

Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm ghost of a girl,

That I want to be most,

I'm the shell of a girl,

That I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby,

Let you go and let the lonely in,

To take my heart again.

To afraid to go inside,

For the pain of one more loveless night,

Where the loneliness will stay with me,

And hold to me till I fall asleep.

I'm ghost of a girl,

That I want to be most,

I'm the shell of a girl,

That I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby,

Let you go and let the lonely in,

To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of,

A barely breathing story.

Where there once there was love,

Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you,

I sing myself a quiet lullaby,

Let you go and let the lonely in,

To take my heart again.

I thought that the song aptly described how I was feeling. _Is that how Jasper will think of me?_ I thought as I stood and walked away from the piano. Harry was sat at the breakfast table eating a sandwich. "Feel better?" He asked as he took a drink. I smiled slightly, "No but I'll be fine." I told him, not really believing what I was saying. He looked at me and I knew that he knew that I wasn't telling him the complete truth.

He shook his head, "You should go eat. Find some scum bags in another state, hell another country and eat. I know you always say that the worse they are the better they taste." He told me, I smiled at him and nodded. "You know what I think I will. I can't eat chocolate anymore so I'll go find my own version." I dropped my glamour's again for the second time that day and changed my outfit into a pair of tight fitting black dragon hide pants and a emerald green tank top that clung to all my curves. I completed the ensemble with my black boots and disappeared from my kitchen, reappearing in one of the darkest areas of Galveston, an area I knew was rife with crime. I moved out of the shadows and went to hunt.

After four hours and three drug dealers and a child molester, I disappeared back to my house. I could hear Harry asleep in his room, so I went to shower before heading into my art studio and placed a canvas on the easel. I put my headphones into my ears and began to paint. I had just finished and was cleaning up my supplies when Harry walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Wow Annie that is one of the best paintings you've ever done." He declared coming to stand next to me.

We stood and admired the painting. I had painted Jasper's house as I remembered it, the white washed walls, the barn off to the side, the Magnolia tree drooping over near the small stream at the back of the yard. Underneath the tree was mama and pa sat looking over at the river where Amelia, Jasper, Peter and I were flicking water at each other. Due to my emotions running high the night before I had infused the painting with my magic and while it didn't move entirely the water sparkled, the sunlight appeared to dim and brighten and the leaves changed in the light and darkness of the green making it appear as though there was a breeze.

I leaned into Harry as he placed his arm around my shoulders. "You look really happy there." I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed. "I was so happy there. I felt safe, like I belonged with the family and Jasper especially. When he left me to go fight in Galveston it felt like my heart had broken into a million pieces. Then when I was told that he died, I thought that all those pieces had been ripped out of my chest one at a time. It hurt to breathe." I turned and tucked my head into Harry's neck. He just held me as we stood there.

"I'm sure you will feel like that again Annie. I have a feeling that Jasper still loves you and if he doesn't I'm sure you will find someone who loves you just as much." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you Harry." I said and with that we went about the rest of our weekend without any drama. We just lazed around the house during the day and at night I painted some more and stocked up my potions cabinet.

On Monday morning it promised to be a nice day so I dressed in a pair of light grey skinny jeans, a pale lemon lace edged tank top and a tan pair of cowboy boots. I slipped on a grey cardigan, some gold jewellery and a light dusting of makeup. I left my hair down as it fell in natural curls, but put on a thin gold headband to hold my bangs back. I met Harry at the bottom of the stairs, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, his red Gryffindor seeker t-shirt and his black zip up sweatshirt.

"Feeling good today?" He asked me, I nodded and smiled. "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." I said as I went about making Harry some breakfast. We talked about nothing as Harry ate; neither of us mentioned Friday evening as we made our way to school. I drove into the parking lot and parked our truck next to Edwards Volvo and Bella's truck. I got out a put my bag on my shoulder. I smiled over at them all and waved before walking into the school and heading for my first class.


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I am not SM or JKR so nothing is mine!**

**Chapter 45**

**JPOV**

The rest of the weekend sped by as I thought of the different ways that Monday could go. On Monday morning I dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt and placed a blue and grey button up on over the top. I pulled on my black cowboy boots and my black zip up sweatshirt. I picked up my bag and walked towards the stairs. "Didn't you go all out today?" Peter teased me from the bottom of the stairs, I rolled my eyes. "Like you didn't do the same thing brother." I shot back at him as we made our way out to the Volvo and got in before Edward pulled out of the garage and shot off towards school.

We made it to the school before both Bella and Morgana and Harry. We were just getting out to stand next to the car when Bella pulled into the parking lot and parked on the left of the car. "Morning guys, how was your weekend?" She greeted us. "Boring, you weren't there for me to beat at Guitar Hero or laugh at when you fell." Emmett pouted, we all laughed then turned around as we heard Morgana's truck pull into the lot, she parked on the right of the Volvo and got out.

She was wearing grey jeans, a yellow shirt and grey cardigan with cowboy boots, her hair was down and she had delicate gold accessories on. She smiled over at us and waved her hand as she walked into the school. I sucked in a breath when I realised that she was still wearing the ring I gave her, I smiled. "What's got you so happy?" Emmett asked as we walked, "She's still wearing my ring." I whispered back to him, the smile not leaving my face.

"She never takes it off, she told me that the first day in Art." Rose told me just as I walked into my Government class, which passed in a blur of me thinking about Morgana as opposed to reading the text book. As I was walking to History I heard someone say, "Is it me or does Ana look incredible today? I mean even more than usual? I'm thinking of asking her out." My step faltered as I thought about turning around and telling them to back the hell of my girl when I realised that Morgana was in front of me and I didn't think she would appreciate it.

I knew that she wouldn't say yes to him when I heard her mutter under her breath, "In your dreams moron." She walked into the class and sat down looking at the board. I went and sat in my seat across the aisle from her. "How are you doing today darlin'?" I asked as Mr Stoke began our lesson, she smiled and whispered back, "I'm doing fine thank you. How about you?" She took notes about the Civil War that I knew she didn't need. "Well I'm good apart from the fact that I have the incredible need to hold my fiancée and tell her how much I've missed her." Her hand stilled but her smile widened as she began to write again.

No matter how much I tried she didn't say anything else to me for the remainder of the lesson and I didn't see her again until lunch. "That was so smooth Jasper." Peter said slapping my back as we sat at our table and he recounted the whole story for everyone else. Rose and Bella cooed at how sweet I had been, while Emmett and Peter roared with laughter and Edward just chuckled.

I knew instantly when Morgana and Harry walked into the cafeteria as I could feel the pull of our mate bond lessen. She smiled as she and Harry walked past. They collected their lunch and Harry walked over as Morgana picked up her tray after paying. She was about to walk towards our table when the guy who had made the comment earlier stopped her. "Hey Ana I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me, you know I could show you all the best places to go around here."

He put his hand on her arm, I was about to react when she brushed it off and said, "I don't think so, thanks for the offer but I'm declining for two reasons. One I'm already taken and two I already have one asshole in my pants, I really don't want or need another." She moved around him and walked over to our table, she had just placed her tray on the table when he shouted, "Who the hell would want you bitch? I bet he isn't even a real man!"

"He's more of a man that you could ever hope of being, but then again that really doesn't look to be that hard." She shot back at him. I could feel his anger rising so I stood up, walked over to Morgana, placed my arm around her waist and bent my head to whisper in her ear, "How about we show him how much I want you?" I turned her around before she could answer me and covered her mouth with mine. I swallowed her gasp of surprise and began to explore her mouth.

I placed my right hand on her back and my left in her hair, while her hands wound their way around my neck, mimicking the pose from the night I had proposed to her so long ago. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and lent my forehead against hers. "God I have missed doing that." I whispered against her lips as I stared into her eyes, her eyes searched mine before she smiled and brushed a soft kiss on my lips. "Just as good as I remember." She whispered turning away from me and the dickhead behind us.

I sat down next to her and held her left hand in my right for the rest of lunch, stroking my finger over the ring I had placed on her hand. "Hey Ana, why don't you, Jasper and I go out for a run later and catch up?" Peter suggested as we were leaving for our next lesson. She nodded, "Sounds great. Meet you at my house and we'll go from there?" She suggested I nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand. "See you later darlin'" I whispered into her ear, nipping it slightly. I smiled when she shivered; I walked away from her feeling so happy. Little did I know that the happiness wouldn't last long.


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything! **

**Chapter 46**

**APOV**

For once English passed quickly as we were watching Romeo and Juliet, so I allowed my minds to wander and disengaged my hand from my brain. When Harry nudged me to start packing up I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and saw the image of Jasper on the day I met him staring straight back up at me. I shook my head and slid the drawing into my sketch book.

As Harry and I were walking to History I heard someone say, "Is it me or does Ana look incredible today? I mean even more than usual? I'm thinking of asking her out." Harry chuckled at the look on my face that probably clearly reflected the disgust I felt. I carried on walking, but under my breath muttered, "In your dreams moron."

I walked into the room and sat down staring at the board and groaned, _The Civil War, really?_ I thought as I felt Jasper come in and sit down next to me. I shivered minutely when he whispered, "How are you doing today darlin'?" Mr Stoke began the lesson so I smiled and whispered back, "I'm doing fine thank you. How about you?" I pretended to take notes, correcting everything he got wrong.

My hand stilled as my mind went blank when he whispered, "Well I'm good apart from the fact that I have the incredible need to hold my fiancée and tell her how much I've missed her." I felt my smile widen and my cold heart swell as I began to write again. For the rest of the lesson Jasper tried to talk to me, but I was too happy to answer, without sounding mushy.

I didn't see Jasper for the rest of the morning and when we walked into the cafeteria I heard Peter recounting the story to everyone else. I smiled at them as Harry and I walked past them to collect our lunch. I paid as Harry walked over to the table; I had barely made it five steps when the moron from this morning stopped me in the middle of the room.

"Hey Ana I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me, you know I could show you all the best places to go around here." He put his hand on my arm, I could see Jasper getting ready to intervene but he stopped when I brushed the idiots hand off and said, "I don't think so, thanks for the offer but I'm declining for two reasons. One I'm already taken and two I already have one asshole in my pants, I really don't want or need another."

I moved around him and walked over to our table, I had just placed my tray on the table when he shouted, "Who the hell would want you bitch? I bet he isn't even a real man!" I turned around and shot back, "He's more of a man that you could ever hope of being, but then again that really doesn't look to be that hard."I was standing there watching him process the comment when I felt an arm go around my waist and then Jasper lent down to whisper in my ear, "How about we show him how much I want you?" He turned me around and before I could answer he covered my mouth with his, swallowing my gasp of surprise he began to explore my mouth.

I wound my hands around his neck as he placed his right hand on my back and his left wound into my hair; we were stood in the pose that we had been in on the night he proposed to me so long ago. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and lent his forehead against mine. "God I have missed doing that." He whispered against my lips as he stared into my eyes, I searched his eyes with mine before smiling and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. "Just as good as I remember." I whispered turning away from him and the dickhead behind us.

We sat down next to each other and Jasper held my left hand in his right for the rest of lunch, stroking his finger over the ring he had placed on my hand. "Hey Ana, why don't you, Jasper and I go out for a run later and catch up?" Peter suggested as we were leaving for our next lesson. I nodded, "Sounds great. Meet you at my house and we'll go from there?" I suggested and Jasper reluctantly let go of my hand. "See you later darlin'" he whispered into my ear, nipping it slightly. I felt him smiled when I shivered, I felt so happy as I watched him walk away. I didn't realise how soon that feeling would go away.


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Nope still have no ownership of anything recognisable!**

**This will probably be my last update of this story for a while as tomorrow I will be heading to another camp with shocking wifi, so bear with me.**

**Chapter 47**

**JPOV**

We ran over to Morgana's house later in the evening, the three hours that I hadn't seen her were the longest hours since I had joined the Cullens. I saw her waiting by the back door; I darted up the back porch steps and pulled her into my arms, "I missed you." I whispered against her lips before I placed my lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

Peter cleared his throat from behind us, "Shall we?" He asked pointing at the forest. We nodded and ran deep into the forest, stopping in a clearing that overlooked a lake. We sat down against a fallen tree and looked out over the lake. "So Ana, how come you were in our time, but were actually born in this time?" Peter asked Morgana, with a slight frown of confusion on his face.

She looked over at us and sighed, "I don't blame you for being confused about the whole thing. I just want you to know that I never really had a choice; it was taken away from me. All I know is that I was supposed to die, that it was never an outcome for me to still have some kind of life. I think that he hoped by throwing me so far back in time that I would either not survive the jump or that I would die within hours of arriving. As we all know that didn't happen."

She paused for breath and I was completely shocked, unable to form any kind of thought past the fact that there was a huge possibility that I would never have even met her. "Why though? Why were you sent back? Why are you hated so much?" Peter asked her, she looked over at me and I could see in her eyes I wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"I'll answer them in order, but in a way they are all linked. I was sent back because I was a threat. Not in the way that I was going to kill someone or take over the world or anything like that. It was more that I threatened Dumbledore's title of being the most powerful wizard in history. He has held that title for around 70 years, ever since World War II. I think he has become so addicted to power that anyone who comes remotely close his level must be destroyed in some way.

I was not the first, he started over 30 or 40 years ago with a boy named Tom Riddle, he turned him into the Dark Lord who basically was Hitler with magic. After that he started on Harry moulding him into the perfect pawn for his little war with Riddle." She paused as Peter snarled, "Hold your horses there Peter it obviously happen. I arrived in Harry's third year at school and waltz into the school hall, throwing my magic round and acting like I really didn't give a shit. And to be honest I really didn't. After that I noticed Harry seemed to have this knack for finding me when I was alone on the grounds and once he got to know me we would spend hours talking.

This went on all the way through the summers where I would spirit Harry away and take him places and this continued all the way up until the war came to a head. It was then that I began to show how much magic I really had and how much knowledge I had. I was Harry's secret weapon, he never told anyone about me until I announced it in spectacular fashion at the final battle. I managed to keep most people alive, defend the castle and myself and negate the magic that was being thrown at us. That was when Dumbledore realised that I had almost as much magic as him."

I watched her in amazement as she took a deep breath and leaned back against the tree and looked up at the stars in the sky. "There's more isn't there?" I almost growled out. Morgana nodded, "Yeah there is. That only just covers the first question. I was really sent back becuase he realised that I was even more powerful than that. When I was asleep in the hospital watching Harry while he was recovering, he took some of my blood and did a heritage spell on it. What he saw showed him how much magic was in my family tree and what my potential could be; I have 6 of the most powerful magical families as my ancestors.

I am actually named after one of them, albeit one of the more misunderstood people. When I woke up I knew that something had happened and I went straight to our wizarding bank which is run by Goblins and told them about it. They confirmed what had happened and helped me to acquire all my titles and make sure everything was in order as I had a feeling that something was going to go dreadfully wrong." I watched her stand and move away from us; I had a bad feeling about this part.

"After I got back from the bank and Harry had recovered I tried to spend as much time as possible with him, I cast so many protection spells on him to ensure that if I wasn't there to protect him that he would be safe. He doesn't know that I did this, but I couldn't just let him get hurt should I disappear. It finally came to a head the day that I met you; I was going out for the day to buy Harry a birthday present when Dumbledore grabbed me from behind.

He apparated me to a remote area in Scotland and we began to duel. I know that I shouldn't have done it, especially after spending so long being in control but I allowed him to distract me by threatening Harry and his safety. I let my guard down and he managed to get a spell past my shield. It wasn't until I thought back to it in the weeks I was staying at the fort that I realised that the spell had not been approved. It was one I had heard that Riddle was working on. Instead of killing me the spell made me black out, my magic once again saving my life. I woke up in the middle of Texas in 1863 and later went on to meet an amazing group of people."

I went into shock as I watched her wrap her arms around her waist. "In a way, I am glad that this whole thing happened. I never felt safe in this timeline, I never felt like I was at home here. I always felt like I was a freak among those who are already different. I still do in a way. But when I was with you, your family and the boys at the Fort I was content. Especially when I was with you Jasper. Your mom asked me the night we arrived how I felt about you and I told her, 'I don't know how it happened and I'm not sure how he feels, but I'm pretty sure that I love him. There's just something about him that makes me feel safe, I haven't felt that before in my life.' I meant every word that I ever said to you or about you."

I froze in shock and amazement at the hell she went through before I had met her. I had no idea what Peter looked like but his emotions were furious. I was pulled out of my daze slightly when I noticed that Morgana's emotions had disappeared. The last thing I heard her say to me was, "Te quiero más que nada. I always will." As she lay the ring on the ground in front of me. I unfroze just as she turned quickly and disappeared. The last thing I saw was the look of utter devastation on her face and my dead heart broke. _Why would she leave? Please God don't let me have lost her!_


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Despite the huge time gap I still own nothing here! :'( Sorry for making y'all wait so long I was on Vacation after finishing work and then I had to sought out a load of stiff for school when I got home so thank you for being patient with me. **

**Chapter 48**

**APOV**

At about 8 o'clock that evening I felt Jasper and Peter cross the wards around our house. I darted out onto the back porch and leaned against the door frame, subtly flipping Harry off as he laughed at my eagerness. Jasper darted up the steps and pulled me into his arms, "I missed you." He whispered against my lips before covering my lips and kissing me passionately.

Peter cleared his throat from behind us, "Shall we?" He asked pointing at the forest. We nodded and ran deep into the forest, stopping in a clearing that overlooked a lake. We sat down against a fallen tree and looked out over the lake. "So Ana, how come you were in our time, but were actually born in this time?" Peter asked me, with a slight frown of confusion on his face.

I looked over at Peter and Jasper; they deserved to hear the truth about me. Something that very few people knew. I sighed, "I don't blame you for being confused about the whole thing. I just want you to know that I never really had a choice; it was taken away from me. All I know is that I was supposed to die, that it was never an outcome for me to still have some kind of life. I think that he hoped by throwing me so far back in time that I would either not survive the jump or that I would die within hours of arriving. As we all know that didn't happen." I paused for breath and to let the information soak in.

"Why though? Why were you sent back? Why are you hated so much?" Peter asked me, I looked over at Jasper and with the look in his eyes I knew that he had to hear it all and if he wanted nothing to do after I would deal with it. "I'll answer them in order, but in a way they are all linked. I was sent back because I was a threat. Not in the way that I was going to kill someone or take over the world or anything like that. It was more that I threatened Dumbledore's title of being the most powerful wizard in history. He has held that title for around 70 years, ever since World War II. I think he has become so addicted to power that anyone who comes remotely close his level must be destroyed in some way.

I was not the first, he started over 30 or 40 years ago with a boy named Tom Riddle, he turned him into the Dark Lord who basically was Hitler with magic. After that he started on Harry moulding him into the perfect pawn for his little war with Riddle." I paused as Peter snarled, "Hold your horses there Peter it obviously happen. I arrived in Harry's third year at school and waltz into the school hall, throwing my magic round and acting like I really didn't give a shit. And to be honest I really didn't. After that I noticed Harry seemed to have this knack for finding me when I was alone on the grounds and once he got to know me we would spend hours talking.

This went on all the way through the summers where I would spirit Harry away and take him places and this continued all the way up until the war came to a head. It was then that I began to show how much magic I really had and how much knowledge I had. I was Harry's secret weapon, he never told anyone about me until I announced it in spectacular fashion at the final battle. I managed to keep most people alive, defend the castle and myself and negate the magic that was being thrown at us. That was when Dumbledore realised that I had almost as much magic as him."

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the tree and looked up at the stars in the sky. "There's more isn't there?" Jasper semi-growled out. I nodded, "Yeah there is. That only just covers the first question. I was really sent back becuase he realised that I was even more powerful than that. When I was asleep in the hospital watching Harry while he was recovering, he took some of my blood and did a heritage spell on it. What he saw showed him how much magic was in my family tree and what my potential could be; I have 6 of the most powerful magical families as my ancestors.

I am actually named after one of them, albeit one of the more misunderstood people. When I woke up I knew that something had happened and I went straight to our wizarding bank which is run by Goblins and told them about it. They confirmed what had happened and helped me to acquire all my titles and make sure everything was in order as I had a feeling that something was going to go dreadfully wrong." I stood then and moved away from them, this bit was going to be one of the worst parts.

"After I got back from the bank and Harry had recovered I tried to spend as much time as possible with him, I cast so many protection spells on him to ensure that if I wasn't there to protect him that he would be safe. He doesn't know that I did this, but I couldn't just let him get hurt should I disappear. It finally came to a head the day that I met you; I was going out for the day to buy Harry a birthday present when Dumbledore grabbed me from behind.

He apparated me to a remote area in Scotland and we began to duel. I know that I shouldn't have done it, especially after spending so long being in control but I allowed him to distract me by threatening Harry and his safety. I let my guard down and he managed to get a spell past my shield. It wasn't until I thought back to it in the weeks I was staying at the fort that I realised that the spell had not been approved. It was one I had heard that Riddle was working on. Instead of killing me the spell made me black out, my magic once again saving my life. I woke up in the middle of Texas in 1863 and later went on to meet an amazing group of people."

I wrapped my arms around my waist. "In a way, I am glad that this whole thing happened. I never felt safe in this timeline, I never felt like I was at home here. I always felt like I was a freak among those who are already different. I still do in a way. But when I was with you, your family and the boys at the Fort I was content. Especially when I was with you Jasper. Your mom asked me the night we arrived how I felt about you and I told her, 'I don't know how it happened and I'm not sure how he feels, but I'm pretty sure that I love him. There's just something about him that makes me feel safe, I haven't felt that before in my life.' I meant every word that I ever said to you or about you."

I turned back around and found an unreadable look on Jaspers face, Peter however was frowning. I reigned in my emotions and slipped my mask on; I felt the ring dig into my arm and looked back at Jaspers face. Just by looking in his eyes I knew that I had lost him, so I pried the ring off my finger and walked over to him. "Te quiero más que nada. I always will." I whispered laying the ring on the ground in front of him. I turned quickly and disapparated. I couldn't deal with the emotions inside me anymore.


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Nope I still have no ownership of this! **

**Chapter 49**

**JPOV**

I finally came around from the shock of everything Morgana told me to find Peter on the phone speaking hurriedly to Harry, "Harry, darlin' if you're able please stop her. Don't let her leave. She won't be safe if she leaves. Just slow her down until Jay and I can get there we are on our way right now. I promise just keep her there however you can!" Peter hung up and we began to run.

"Why would she leave Peter? Why would she take off her ring?" I asked as we ran, the pain in my heart increasing with each step, _My god! I hope Morgana isn't feeling this too._ We ran up her porch steps to find Harry pacing in the kitchen. He span around and threw his arms around Peter, whispering, "Thank Godric you here! I don't know how much longer I can hold her like this; her magic is fighting mine so hard." He led us up stairs to the smaller of the two bedrooms. I could hear Morgana as she leaned against the door, half sobbing and half screaming for Harry to let her out.

Pain shot through my heart. "Let me go in and see what I can do. No matter what you hear don't open the door." I whispered as Harry dropped whatever spell was in place and I darted through the opened door. It shut by itself almost instantly behind me and I could feel the spell rise up again. I barely glanced at the room as my gaze focused on the strongest woman I had ever met. She was curled up into a ball on the floor rocking back and forth, dry sobbing.

My dead heart clenched and I dropped to my knees next to her, "Sweetheart don't cry please. It kills me to see you cry." I whispered into her hair as I held her tightly to me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me once she had calmed down slightly. I brushed her hair away from her forehead. "I'm here because I love you. I wanted to correct this whole giving me back my ring thing, because I want you to be Mrs Jasper Whitlock forever. I meant it when I was human and I mean it now. I love you; please say you'll wear my ring again?" I pleaded with her.

She looked at me before launching herself at me and saying, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cœur_._ I won't ever leave you. I couldn't leave you. It hurts more and more each time I leave you. I don't think the next time I would be strong enough to leave; I love you far too much." I pulled her until she was straddling my lap and kissed her hard. We stayed joined at the mouth for a long time, just savouring the taste of one another and relishing that we finally had the chance to kiss each other in private after so long.

As we kissed my hands slid up underneath her tank top and I purred at the feeling of my skin touching hers. She felt fantastic, soft and smooth like silk. I slid my hands further up her back and she froze and wrenched herself away from me and was halfway across the room before I could think. "Non Jasper, you don't want to do that." She whispered at me shaking her head, I sighed and stood. I tilted my head to the side, "Why wouldn't I want to touch you? I need to touch you, Morgana. Please don't deny me that." I told her as I walked forward.

She shook her head, her hair flying around at the force of the action. "No Jasper please. You won't like what you find. I'm not perfect." She curled her arms around her body and I stopped a hairs breath away from her. "I don't care, Morgana. I'm not exactly perfect myself yet do you still want me?" She nodded, her eyes telling me she thought I was dumb for saying that. "Well if you can still want me then, I can still want you." She sighed and I knew that I was winning. While her gaze was towards the floor, I silently slipped my t-shirt over my head and threw it to the floor in front of her feet.

"Look Morgana. I'm covered in scars from my years in the South, with Maria. Can you feel that fear?" She nodded, "That's what I'm feeling now, I'm scared you're going to turn away in fear or disgust and I'm going to lose you. Am I?" I asked her, my uncertainty increasing as she didn't answer. I was about to bend for my shirt when she reached out her hand and placed it over my heart. "Who the hell is this Maria? Where can I find her?" She snarled out at me, even as her hand remained gentle in its exploration of my scars. The anger I felt coming from her was immense.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked afraid of her answer. "I want to know because I'm going to hunt her down and make her suffer for all she put you through. I'm going to make her pay for the pain she has caused us both. She is going to fear me." Morgana snarled out at me, her eyes flashing black, gold and silver one after the other. The fact that I knew she would go after Maria sent a shard of ice through my heart. I pulled her hips into mine and kissed her hard and quick.

"I love that you want to avenge what was done to me, but I never want you anywhere near Maria, ever. She will hurt you just for the fun of it and I don't think I could stand to see you in pain." I whispered against her lips. Her face softened and her eyes returned to their natural ruby. "Jasper she can't hurt me. The only person who has that power is you. You are my only weakness." She whispered sending me all her feelings, while placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I clutched her tightly and kissed her passionately. I grabbed two fist-full's of her tank top and ripped it away from her body. She jerked back and I finally got to see her. My venom began to pool in my mouth as I took in her perfect breasts held up in an emerald green lace bra, knowing that they would fit perfectly in my hands. My eyes continued down to her flat stomach then up to her eyes. "God you're beautiful." I whispered in awe. She shook her head and turned around, sweeping her hair over her left shoulder.

On her back were several scars that looked like they were made by a whip, there were also several smaller scars that I had no idea what made them. At the base of her back right where my hand rested was a tattoo of a phoenix that glittered in the light. I stoked it lightly and Morgana purred. "Like that do you darlin'?" I whispered into her right ear before placing a kiss on the Magnolia blossom behind her ear. She shivered, sighing out, "Yes major. I love that. Can't you tell?" I pulled her tighter towards me.

It was in this action that I realised we were stood in the window and she was half naked. I whirled her round and pushed her towards her bed. She fell back onto the bed, her hair spread out over the pillow. I stalked up the bed like the predator I was, running my hands up her legs and across her stomach before lightly passing over her breasts before resting them on either side of her head. "Do you still want me darlin'? Even after all you can see? After all you know about me?" I asked her, my forehead resting on hers.

She nodded and smiled up at me, "I don't care what that evil whore made you do Jasper. I don't care what you look like. I will always want you, you are _**MINE**_ Major. Both of you belong to me, just as I belong to you. There are not enough words on the planet to describe how much I want you." She said vehemently, gripping my hips and pulling my body down to rest on hers. "I want you so much Major, Jasper. ¿Quieres ayudarme a salvar a un caballo? Well will you major?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow and smirking up at me. "Por supuesto, querida." I whispered briefly before placing my lips against her and kissing her passionately.


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own barely anything! *sobs in the corner***

**Chapter 50**

**APOV**

I appeared at home, seconds after leaving Jasper and Peter. I brushed by Harry and began to pack my things in a hurried fashion. "Annie what are you doing? Where are you going?" Harry asked me, confused and starting to panic. "I don't know anywhere but here." I said as I threw clothes into my suitcase. I didn't even register Harry's, "I'm sorry." Until my bedroom door shut and was warded from the outside.

I knew that I could break the ward on the door, but that meant hurting Harry and I wasn't prepared to risk that, no matter how badly I wanted to leave. I placed my hands on the door and begged Harry to let me out; I began to scream when I felt Jasper and Peter cross onto our property. _No! I can't let him find me here!_ I thought as I began to push against the wards and began to scream. By the time I felt them come up the stairs I was half screaming, half sobbing for Harry to let me out.

I knew that it wasn't going to happen so I curled up in a ball, dry sobbing and rocking back and forth. I was so caught up in crying that I didn't even register that the spell had dropped, let alone that Jasper had entered the room, until I felt his arms wrap around me, "Sweetheart don't cry please. It kills me to see you cry." He whispered into my hair. "What are you doing here?" I asked once I had calmed down. He brushed my bangs back from my forehead.

"I'm here because I love you. I wanted to correct this whole giving me back my ring thing, because I want you to be Mrs Jasper Whitlock forever. I meant it when I was human and I mean it now. I love you; please say you'll wear my ring again?" I was speechless as he pleaded with me. I studied him, looking for any kind of false feelings or lies and found none. He really meant what he was saying.

My heart unclenched as I threw myself at him, saying, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cœur_._ I won't ever leave you. I couldn't leave you. It hurts a more and more each time I leave you. I don't think the next time I would be strong enough to leave; I love you far too much." I let him pull me until I was straddling his lap and gave myself over to the passionate kiss he was giving me. We stayed joined at the mouth for a long time, just savouring the taste of one another and relishing that we finally had the chance to kiss each other in private after so long.

As we kissed I felt Jasper's hands slide underneath my tank top, resting on my phoenix tattoo and I felt rather than heard him purr at the feeling. His bare hands on my skin felt amazing; they were so warm and rough even when I knew they shouldn't be. It finally registered what was happening when I felt his hands slid further up my back. I froze and wrenched myself away from his lips. I stood across the room from him and looked at him pleadingly.

"Non Jasper, you don't want to do that." I whispered, shaking my head. I knew it was stupid, that he had scars of his own, but I still felt like he didn't need to touch me at all. He sighed as he stood and tilted his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I want to touch you? I need to touch you, Morgana. Please don't deny me that." I sucked a breath in as he said this, while walking toward me.

I shook my head, my lose hair flaying everywhere at the force of the action. "No Jasper please. You won't like what you find. I'm not perfect." I curled my arms around my body and I stopped almost stopped breathing as he stopped a hairs breath away from me. "I don't care, Morgana. I'm not exactly perfect myself yet do you still want me?" I nodded, of course I wanted him. "Well if you can still want me then, I can still want you." I sighed and looked at the floor. My head shot up when Jaspers white t-shirt landed on the floor in front of my feet.

"Look Morgana. I'm covered in scars from my years in the South, with Maria. Can you feel that fear?" I nodded the fear was so intense, "That's what I'm feeling now, I'm scared you're going to turn away in fear or disgust and I'm going to lose you. Am I?" He asked me, I knew he was waiting for an answer but I was so furious I couldn't think through the haze of red that clouded my vision.

I broke out of my rage induced stupor when he tried to reach for his shirt. I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, over his heart. I registered how good it felt to touch him but I was so blinded by rage all I could do was snarl out, "Who the hell is this Maria? Where can I find her?" I let my hand gently explore his chest and almost purred at the touch. I knew he could feel my anger and I didn't care, he needed to know how much I cared about him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked hesitantly. "I want to know becuase I'm going to hunt her down and make her suffer for all she put you through. I'm going to make her pay for the pain she has caused us both. She is going to fear me." I snarled out, my different magics vying for dominance. I could see in his gaze when he realised that I really would go after Maria and I felt a flash of paralyzing fear before he dragged my hips into his and kissed me fierce and quick.

"I love that you want to avenge what was done to me, but I never want you anywhere near Maria, ever. She will hurt you just for the fun of it and I don't think I could stand to see you in pain." I heard him whispered against my lips. At this statement my anger vanished and I knew my eyes would be ruby.

It thrilled me to the bone that he just wanted to keep me safe, but he needed to understand my feelings for him and how they affected me. "Jasper she can't hurt me. The only person who has that power is you. You are my only weakness." I whispered sending all of the feelings I had for Jasper at him while placing a soft kiss on his lips.

I lost myself in the kiss as Jasper clutched me tighter and kissed me passionately. I jerked back when he ripped my tank top off me I stood there nervous and hoping that he didn't shrink away in disgust. He looked me over slowly before whispering, "God you're beautiful." His face had an awestruck look on it. _Salazar I am not beautiful._ I thought as I shook my head, turned around and swept my hair over my left shoulder, letting him see the full collection of scars.

There were several scars made by a whip, from when Riddle had tortured me for Harry's location. I also had several curse and hex scars that due to their dark nature had to heal without the help of magic and so had scarred. I knew that he would be seeing the Phoenix at the base of my spine, where he placed his hand and I purred when I felt his fingers lightly stroke over it.

"Like that do you darlin'?" He whispered into my right ear before placing a kiss on the Magnolia blossom behind it. I shivered and sighed out, "Yes Major. I love that. Can't you tell?" I knew that teasing him probably wasn't the best thing to do, but it turned out that he ignored the teasing and pulled me closer anyway, his chest to my back.

Suddenly I went from enjoying the feeling of the contact to being turned around and pushed onto my bed. I fell back onto my bed, my head on my pillow with my hair fanned out around me. My eyes followed Jasper as he stalked up the bed like the predator he was, running his hands up over my legs and across my stomach before lightly passing over my breasts. He finished by resting his hands on either side of my head, looking down into my eyes. "Do you still want me darlin'? Even after all you can see? After all you know about me?" He asked, resting his forehead on mine.

I smiled up at him, nodding, "I don't care what that evil whore made you do Jasper. I don't care what you look like. I will always want you, you are _**MINE**_ Major. Both of you belong to me, just as I belong to you. There are not enough words on the planet to describe how much I want you." I passionately told him before grabbing his hips and pulling his body down to rest on mine. "I want you so much Major, Jasper. ¿Quieres ayudarme a salvar a un caballo? Well will you major?" I asked cheekily, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. "Por supuesto, querida." I heard him whisper before he began to kiss me passionately.


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has followed the story so far, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. But after finishing one of the most boring pieces of writing I have ever had to do I thought I would upload this. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Nope, in all the time I have been gone I still don't own anything you recognise! *Sulks in the corner***

**Chapter 51**

**JPOV**

I was just beginning to move my hand from its position next to Morgana's head when a knock sounded at the door. I growled and snarled out, "What!" Peter chuckled once before becoming serious, "We need to get over to the house now, something big is about to happen. Something bad." He declared, I growled and rolled off Morgana, "We'll be right there." I sighed, trying to get rid of my erection. Nothing I did was working until Morgana whispered into my ear, "Jackson naked." I shuddered at the image that jumped into my head.

She laughed as she slid off the bed behind me and I turned to watch her. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out an emerald green tank top. I stopped her before she could put it on by wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the top of her right shoulder, "We will finish this darlin', I promise you that." I moved away to let her put her top on and picked up mine, pulling it over my head.

She stood in front of me and pulled my head down towards hers. "We had better or you're going to be in trouble cowboy." She kissed me softly before darting away to put her shoes on. I reached for her left hand as she passed me and slipped the ring on her finger where it had been for the last 149 years and I was hit by a rush of emotions from Morgana. I smiled at her and followed her out of her room. Peter stood in the kitchen with his arms around Harry, their foreheads touching. They didn't turn around as we walked in the room, but Harry said, "I'm Sorry Annie, I didn't know what else to do." He ducked his head into Peter's neck.

"Harry that's completely fine, I am actually glad that you did." She kissed his forehead and then Peter's, whispering quietly, "If you hurt him I will end you, slowly and painfully." She danced back over to my side and tucked herself under my arm. She smiled up at me and I leant down to kiss her forehead. "Love you darlin'."I whispered into her hair, "Je t'aime cher. Now I believe that your brother said something about a problem?" She looked over at Peter and he nodded. "Yeah we should probably head over to the house now." He picked up Harry and darted out the back door.

"Catch me if you can." Morgana said before she darted out of the door. I grinned and sped off after her. We dodged in and out of trees all the way to the house, just before we jumped over the river; I caught her and pulled her close to me. "Caught you! What do I get for it?" I asked lowering my face to hers. "This." She whispered as she closed the gap between us and kissed me lightly. I followed her mouth when she tried to pull away, snaking a hand up into her hair and keeping her head still so I could deepen the kiss.

We kissed for a little while longer, our tongues exploring each other's mouths and our hands feeling each other's body through the clothes. We finally broke apart and darted over the river together, heading towards the house. I slowed down as we got closer. "What the hell are they doing here?" I asked to no one in particular as I identified the scents. Morgana squeezed my hand and smiled over at me. I couldn't help but smile back._ With Morgana at my side I could take anyone on and win._ I thought at we walked into the living room.

"Marcus!" Morgana exclaimed, letting go of my hand and running forward. Marcus held out his arms and let her run into them. He then closed them around her and held her tightly to him. I narrowed my eyes at him, but stood still. Had his emotions been anything but fatherly I probably would have ripped him apart. "Ciao little one. You have changed much since I saw you last." Caius laughed, "Dear brother she has changed species and breathing status since we last saw her." The entire Volturi guard laughed at this. "The story is long and complicated my friends. I believe there is a bigger story to be told before mine, non?" Morgana asked them leaving the circle of Marcus' arms and coming to stand next to me.

I smiled down at her and pulled her close to me. "Yes there is a grave issue we must discuss." Aro answered, gesturing for us to sit down before he continued. We complied. "Carlisle made us aware of when Alice left your coven. It seems that she had not been as truthful or as faithful to you and your way of life as you first thought. She made an army of newborns and then combined with another who had held control over another newborn army. Both she and the other vampire have reason to want you back, Major." Aro looked over at me.

"Maria. Alice joined forces with Maria." I whispered out, Morgana tightened her grip on my hand. "Well they can have you over my flaming pile of ashes!" Morgana growled out under her breath. I flinched at the thought, "I'd rather not think about it coming to that at all darlin'. What is there plan do you know?" I asked turning back to Aro, slipping back into soldier mode. "They are on their way here as we speak; they will be here tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. I realise that it doesn't give us much time to prepare, but we will make do." Caius said, his eyes darkening slightly by the end.

"Right then the first issue is to work out a line of defence, how about the -" I started to suggest when Morgana cut me off. "If you even finish that sentence the way I think you are going to, you are going to have one hell of a fight on your hands even before the bitches get here. I am standing next to you and I will fight next to you. This isn't my first rodeo cher." She told me, looking up at me. I sighed and nodded, "I know darlin' but you have never seen war, vampire style." I looked away out of the window, thinking of how I used to be.

"Now major you stop that right this instant! I have seen and done just as many things as you have. Do you really think that I am going to sit back here and twiddle my thumbs, waiting for you to come home? It wasn't going to happen when we were human, it sure as hell ain't happening now. D'you understan' me cher?" Morgana's old Cajun drawl coming out towards the end of her speech, I knew this meant that she was serious and that she was upset.

"No darlin' I know that you wouldn't. I was going to suggest that you ladies be our second line of defence." I looked at them and knew I had made a mistake when I saw Harry shaking his head at me. "Excuse me? Jane did I just hear him right? Did he suggest that we go second?" Morgana asked Jane. "Why Morgana I do believe that is what he suggested. I believe that he thinks we are weaker because of our delicate nature." Jane answered back matter-of-factly. The Volturi guard began to snicker; Peter and Emmett didn't even try to stifle their laughter.

I sighed, "I'm sorry ladies if that is what I made it sound like, it was not intentional I promise. I merely meant that we should save some of our more gifted people from the front." I smoothly tried to work my way back into their good graces. They smiled, "Nice try but it's not happening. We are standing with you or we are standing in front of you." Morgana stated. I sucked in a breath at the thought of Morgana reaching the enemy before I did. _No! That will not happen! Not if it is in my power to prevent it._ The major snarled out in my mind. "There is no way in hell I am letting you stand in front of me darlin'." I growled out.

Morgana sighed, "Look this isn't going to help a damn thing. The first order of business is how many experienced fighters do they have? After that it's easy to get rid of the newborns, then deal with the putes enfer." Morgana said her eyes taking on a sharp edge. I tried hard to fight the urge to remove her from the room and either make her mine or lock her away from this fight. I looked over at the Volturi for confirmation of numbers of experienced fighters. "To the best of our knowledge they only have one skilled fighter, with newborns in various stages of their first year, many of have gifts but no idea how to use them." Demitri told us.

I nodded, that made things a lot easier. "We deal with this as a team, we haven't all fought together but we will work better as a team than they will. Just don't forget you have a major advantage in Harry and I, they aren't expecting two magic users, let alone an undead one." Morgana told us, I looked over at her and she froze. Her eyes glazed, becoming cloudy, for a minute before clearing, "They are waiting for us, they are cocky enough that they know that we will go to them to keep them away from the town. They are in the clearing that you play baseball in." She told us.

We all stood and got ready to fight, removing any unnecessary clothing and tying back hair that needed it. I turned around to talk to Morgana and my mind went blank, stood next to me was a goddess of war. She was dressed in all black leather and her hair was tied back. She looked at me and twirled. "You like my armour then Major? It's made of Dragon Hide, which is damn hard to pierce and lined with two of the hardest metal armours possible. One made by Goblins, the other made by the Dwarves. Now let's go get these bitches." She smiled a deadly smile at the end and I answered it with the major's smile. "I agree darlin'. Let's go show them they can't win."

Everyone cheered at this and we all ran out of the door apart from Esme, Bella and Edward. They were staying behind to keep safe and protect Bella. We made it to the clearing minutes later and stood in three lines. Peter, Morgana and I at the front with Harry, Jane, Alec and a few of the other guard behind us. The rest of my family and the Volturi, including the brothers made the third line. We stood there and looked across the clearing and waited. Moments later we heard the rush of footsteps as the newborns came closer and finally broke the tree line.

I inhaled sharply, there were more newborns than I was expecting. Without taking her eyes off them, Morgana reached over and squeezed my hand both comforting me and letting me know that she wouldn't be giving up easily. I purred lightly at the sensation of belonging and squeezed her hand back. She smiled up at me before looking over at our enemy. "Give us the Major and nobody will be killed. He and his brother are all we want. You would be wise to comply." Maria stated this clearly. Peter and I growled, Harry scoffed but Morgana just tightened her grip on my hand and inhaled sharply. No training however could have prepared me for what happened next.


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine if you know it. I'm just borrowing it. *sighs***

**Chapter 52**

**APOV**

Jasper was just beginning to move his hands when a knock sounded at the door. I sighed quietly as Jasper growled then snarled, "What!" Peter chuckled once before becoming serious, "We need to get over to the house now, something big is about to happen. Something bad." He declared, Jasper growled and rolled away from me, sighing, "We'll be right there." I watched as he struggled to calm down for about five minutes before I took pity on him and whispered in his ear, "Jackson naked." He shuddered at the image that had obviously appeared in his head.

I laughed as I got up off the bed and walked over to pick up my bra, before putting it on. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out an emerald green tank top to replace the one Jasper had ripped off. I stopped when Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my right shoulder. "We will finish this darlin', I promise you that." He told me as he moved away to let me continue dressing and he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. I sighed mentally.

I walked over and stood in front of him and pulled his head down so I could whisper to him, "We had better or you're going to be in trouble cowboy." I kissed him softly before darting away and pulling on my flat dragon hide boots, letting my magic lace them up for me. Jasper grabbed my left hand as I went to walk past him and placed the ring back on my finger where it had sat for the last 149 years. I dropped my shields and let him feel everything I was feeling at that moment. He smiled at me and followed me out of my room and down into the kitchen.

As we entered I saw Peter stood by the window with his arms around Harry, their foreheads touching and was glad that they had found each other. They both needed the traits the other had to complete them. They didn't turn around as we walked in the room, but Harry said, "I'm Sorry Annie, I didn't know what else to do." He ducked his head into Peter's neck. I smiled and walked over to him, of course he would be worried that I was angry or upset with him. _I hope to the gods that Peter helps him through that._ I thought.

"Harry that's completely fine, I am actually glad that you did." I kissed his forehead and then Peter's, whispering quietly, "If you hurt him I will end you, slowly and painfully." I then danced back over to Jasper's side and tucked myself underneath his arm. I smiled up at me, closing my eyes when he leant down and kissed my forehead. "Love you darlin'." He whispered into my hair, "Je t'aime cher. Now I believe that your brother said something about a problem?" I replied and looked over at Peter and he nodded. "Yeah we should probably head over to the house now." He picked up Harry and darted out the back door.

"Catch me if you can." I said quickly before I darted out of the back door. I kept my speed slow until I could hear Jasper behind me. We wound in and out of the trees all the way to the Cullen house. Just as I was about to jump over the river I hesitated, wondering about the kind of welcome I would get here. That second of hesitation cost me my lead on Jasper and he caught me and pulled me against him. "Caught you! What do I get for it?" He asked lowering his face towards mine. "This." I whispered as I rose up on my toes slightly and closed the gap between our mouths, kissing him lightly. When I tried to pull away Jasper followed me and deepened the kiss, sinking his hand into my hair and holding my head still.

We kissed for a little while longer, our tongues exploring each other's mouths and our hands feeling each other's body through the clothes. We finally broke apart and darted over the river together, heading towards the house. Jasper began to slow down as we got closer to his house, I inhaled and realised why he was apprehensive. "What the hell are they doing here?" He murmured and I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. _ Like I would let them hurt him._ I thought at we walked into the living room, I smiled even more when I saw them.

"Marcus!" I exclaimed, letting go of Jasper hand and running forward. Marcus held out his arms and let me run into them. He then closed them around me, holding me tightly. I had missed his hugs so much and was glad that I was one of the few people he showed his true emotions true. I was slightly worried about what he would make of the circumstances of my absence, but ignored it when he began to speak. "Ciao little one. You have changed much since I saw you last." Caius laughed, "Dear brother she has changed species and breathing status since we last saw her." The Volturi guard laughed at this. "The story is long and complicated my friends. I believe there is a bigger story to be told before mine, non?" I asked them leaving the circle of Marcus' arms, while dodging the subject and walked back over to stand next to Jasper.

He smiled down at me and pulled me close into his side. "Yes there is a grave issue we must discuss." Aro answered, gesturing for us to sit down before he continued. We complied. "Carlisle made us aware of when Alice left your coven. It seems that she had not been as truthful or as faithful to you and your way of life as you first thought. She made an army of newborns and then combined with another who had held control over another newborn army. Both she and the other vampire have reason to want you back, Major." Aro looked over at Jasper and I tensed.

"Maria. Alice joined forces with Maria." I heard Jasper whispered out, I tightened the grip I had on his hand at the thought of those two bitches taking him away from me. "Well they can have you over my flaming pile of ashes!" I growled out under my breath, well aware that everyone could hear me. I felt Jasper flinch, "I'd rather not think about it coming to that at all darlin'. What is there plan do you know?" He asked turning back to Aro, clearly slipping back into soldier mode. "They are on their way here as we speak; they will be here tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. I realise that it doesn't give us much time to prepare, but we will make do." Caius said, his eyes darkening slightly by the end.

"Right then the first issue is to work out a line of defence, how about the -" Jasper started to suggest when I cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to suggest. "If you even finish that sentence the way I think you are going to, you are going to have one hell of a fight on your hands even before the bitches get here. I am standing next to you and I will fight next to you. This isn't my first rodeo cher." I told him, looking up at him and he sighed, nodding, "I know darlin' but you have never seen war, vampire style." He looked away from me as clearly thinking about his early years. I rolled my eyes at Harry, only he knew what I had truly done during our war.

"Now major you stop that right this instant! I have seen and done just as many things as you have. Do you really think that I am going to sit back here and twiddle my thumbs, waiting for you to come home? It wasn't going to happen when we were human, it sure as hell ain't happening now. D'you understan' me cher?" My old Cajun drawl coming out towards the end as I slowly began to get angrier and more worried about how this would play out.

"No darlin' I know that you wouldn't. I was going to suggest that you ladies be our second line of defence." I raised an eyebrow and looked over at my friend Jane. They often did this to her, forgetting that she could fight as well as use her gift. I saw Harry shaking his head out of the corner of my eyes. "Excuse me? Jane did I just hear him right? Did he suggest that we go second?" I asked Jane. "Why Morgana I do believe that is what he suggested. I believe that he thinks we are weaker because of our delicate nature." Jane answered back matter-of-factly. The Volturi guard began to snicker; Peter and Emmett were not as quiet.

I smirked as Jasper sighed, "I'm sorry ladies if that is what I made it sound like, it was not intentional I promise. I merely meant that we should save some of our more gifted people from the front." He said smoothly trying to work back into our good graces. Both Jane and I smiled, "Nice try but it's not happening. We are standing with you or we are standing in front of you." I stated, Jasper sucked in a breath. _Clearly he doesn't like that idea. _I thought as his eyes darkened slightly and he growled out, "There is no way in hell I am letting you stand in front of me darlin'."

I sighed, "Look this isn't going to help a damn thing. The first order of business is how many experienced fighters do they have? After that it's easy to get rid of the newborns, then deal with the putes enfer." I said scowling, my eyes taking on a sharp edge. I watched as Jasper tried hard to fight the urge to do something incredibly stupid. I looked over at the Volturi for confirmation of numbers of experienced fighters. "To the best of our knowledge they only have one skilled fighter, with newborns in various stages of their first year, many of the have gifts but no idea how to use them." Demitri told us.

I watched as Jasper nodded, I looked around the room and gave them a serious look, showing that I meant business. "We deal with this as a team, we haven't all fought together but we will work better as a team than they will. Just don't forget you have a major advantage in Harry and I, they aren't expecting two magic users, let alone an undead one." I told them, I froze as was sucked into a vision. It showed me a baseball clearing and two rows of people. "They are waiting for us; they are cocky enough that they know that we will go to them to keep them away from the town. They are in the clearing that you play baseball in." I informed them.

We all stood and got ready to fight, removing any unnecessary clothing and tying back hair that needed it. I winked at Harry and he grinned back, I rolled my shoulders and let my magic flow. My jeans and tank top were switched into my dragon hide armour and my hair pulled itself back into a knot. Jasper looked at me dumbfounded and I smirked and turned in a circle. "You like my armour then Major? It's made of Dragon Hide, which is damn hard to pierce and lined with two of the hardest metal armours possible. One made by Goblins, the other made by the Dwarves. Now let's go get these bitches." I let one of my deadliest smiles creep onto my face and Jasper answered it with the Majors grin, saying, "I agree darlin'. Let's go show them they can't win."

Everyone cheered at this and we all ran out of the door apart from Esme, Bella and Edward. They were staying behind to keep safe and protect Bella. We made it to the clearing minutes later, due to me cheating a little with my magic and stood in three lines. Peter, Jasper and I were at the front with Harry, Jane, Alec and a few of the other guard behind us. The rest of the family and the Volturi, including the brothers made the third line. We stood there and looked across the clearing and waited. Moments later we heard the rush of footsteps as the newborns came closer and finally broke the tree line.

Next to me Jasper inhaled sharply, there were clearly more newborns than he was expecting. Without taking my eyes off our enemy, I reached over and squeezed Jaspers hand, both giving him comfort him and letting him know that I wouldn't be given up easily. I heard him purred lightly at the feelings and he squeezed my hand back. I smiled up at me before looking over at our enemy. "Give us the Major and nobody will be killed. He and his brother are all we want. You would be wise to comply." Maria stated this clearly. Peter and Jasper growled, Harry scoffed but I just tightened my grip on Jaspers hand and inhaled sharply. No amount of visions would have warned me for what happened next.


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Yeah this is all my work...(Gremlin whispers in ear)...Oh wait that was a dream. No I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 53**

**JPOV**

_1, 2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3, 4 Better lock your door,_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7, 8 Better guard the gate,_

_9, 10 Never seen again_

There it was, the one melody that I had never heard and never wanted to hear, ringing out across the clearing, as we faced of our opponents. The Major cackled in glee as their eyes widening as they listened. It took me a second to locate the source of the song, when I did I squeezed the hand I was holding. I doubt Morgana even knew she was the one singing.

"And so it begins." Marcus whispered softly when the last note of the song had finished. The army across from us began to get restless and the two bitches were smirking. Morgana stilled and her eyes glazed over. While this was happening I theorized in my head how this battle would plan out. _First wave of newborns. Protect Morgana. Run forward. Duck punch. Spin. Rip off head. Drop. Repeat._ The Major stirred closer to the surface, eager to have the chance to kill.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Morgana dropped my hand and rolled her shoulders._ What is she doing?_ I thought as I watched her and felt the tingle of her unleashing her magic. I watched in horror as she smirked and walked towards Alice and Maria, saying. "Come on then Ladies. What the hell are you waiting for? Come and get him." The Major roared in fear as we watched her tilt her head to the side and wait for them to strike.

I could feel it when one of the newborns triggered their power. I was stuck to the ground, unable to move. We all began to struggle against whatever was holding us in place, but Morgana just stood there. I roared out in warning as Maria sent her first wave of newborns forward. I roared again as Morgana just waited. Then suddenly she moved and span out of the way of the lead newborn. She conjured fire and formed it into a whip, moving through the newborns like a hot knife through butter. When each vampire had been hit with the whip, the flames intensified and the bodies burnt.

I watched silent as she finished the first wave and vanished the fire. "Is that seriously the best that you can do? And here I was expecting more. Clearly not having Jasper and Peter has diminished your ability to succeed." She taunted them as she stalked towards the woman who had destroyed so many things in my life. I felt a spell cast but couldn't tell what it was. I watched in fear as Maria sent another wave towards Morgana. Peter and I moved to help, but were stopped by a barrier. As was the spell that Harry sent forward. "Fuck Ana! Why the hell did you put up a ward for?" Harry muttered under his breath before we went silent as the ground swallowed the newborns.

"Still not impressed." Alice sneered at Morgana, I snarled, but Morgana just laughed. "You aren't? Well I guess I will have to try a little harder then." I watched as she continued across the field before freezing and tilting her head to the side. _Oh dear God. What now_? I thought as she opened her right hand and a sword appeared in it. "Excalibur. It must be really bad for her to be using that sword." Harry muttered, before sucking in a breath as a child of the moon dashed across the clearing. I watched in both horror and awe as Morgana span around, slicing her blade through its neck, decapitating it.

She ducked out of the way of a wolf diving for her head, twisting around and sticking the blade between its ribs. It dropped to the ground, she span to look for the next wolf, but was too slow and was struck by a large wolf. It closed its jaw around her shoulder then howled out. My vision darkened as the Major took over and roared out in outrage at the thought of Morgana being hurt. Suddenly her left hand thrust a knife across its throat and she darted out from underneath it as the blood began to pour.

I watched my vision hazy as the Major and I vied for dominance. She dodged to the left and made her blade glow white, before spinning and using the extra charge to slice the two remaining wolves in half. "Little Idiot. She'll tire out quicker if she keeps using her fancy tricks." Caius muttered as she vanished her sword and rolled her shoulders, "Good workout ladies, but I'm not even tired yet. What else do you have?" I sighed as she taunted them. I sent her my emotions, all the fear I was feeling and hoped that they got through to her, as well as the meaning behind them_. Be careful Darlin' I can't lose you. _

I felt it when she projected her magic back along the link and realised that the emotion was coming from me. I felt her lower her shields, letting me feel her emotions, she was angry but not hurt. I mentally sighed in relief. "Oh sweetling we are nowhere near finished. When we are you will be dead and Jasper will be ours" Maria purred out at her and she roared, the remaining newborns cowering away from the sound. "Come on then you cocky bitch, let's see you accomplish what no one else has. Kill me." I was thrilled that she was possessive of me, but scared that she would get hurt with all the taunting.

Maria smirked and sent her final wave of newborns towards her, around 50 of them. I stood frozen in fear as Morgana just stood and waited, allowing them to crawl over her. I was numb watching them climb all over her, making her disappear inside the pile. Suddenly the pile erupted into fire and I heard the screams of the newborns burning. The sound broke my stupor and I roared out in anguish as Morgana was probably burning too. Maria and Alice cackled in glee at the sight of the pyre. _Just you wait bitches I will end you. _I thought.

I watched in amazement as the fire slowed to a slow burn and wrapped itself in the shape of a figure. The fire then split and moved towards the figures hands. I began to breathe again when Morgana was revealed to me. "Nope, still not impressed, ladies. I am, however, delighted to inform you that I am indeed fire-proof." I shook my head at how happy she sounded. "What you got left bitches?" She asked extinguishing the flames. Alice waved a tall vampire over; he was Felix's height and probably ten times as wide. I frowned slightly, _What the hell was going to happen now? _I thought as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"It is such a shame to kill you, dear heart. You would make me an excellent wife, you are very beautiful. Ah well, now to you death" He said shrugging his shoulders and grasping her in a bear hug. I snarled at him for holding my mate. When she began to shiver and sucked in her breath due to pain my snarl turned into a roar. I bellowed, threatening both the man in front of me and Maria. My threats turned to an anguished roar as Morgana began to convulse as if she was being electrocuted.

She gradually stopped convulsing and went limp. The vampire dropped her on the floor and looked over at me smirking. "Such a shame that you picked someone so pathetic for a mate Major. They usually last longer when I fry them. Oh how it must gall you that I was the last one to hold your mate." The idiot walked towards me and away from Morgana. I swear my dead heart started to beat as she darted up off the floor, leaped on his back, grabbing hold of his ears and wrenching his head to the side.

His head came off in her hands with a screech of twisted metal and a half formed curse word. I smirked as she stuffed a small ball of fire in the assholes mouth. "Again nice try sweetie but I again am immune to that." I stood incredible proud as she watched the body burn for a second before turning around and looked at the two hell-whores who were stood behind her. "And then there were two." She stated smirking at them, surrounded by the ashes and bodies of their army.


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* Nope I still don't own anything. However I am splitting this story up so only two more chapters left!**

**Chapter 54**

**APOV**

_1, 2 Witch is coming for you,_

_3, 4 Better lock your door,_

_5, 6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7, 8 Better guard the gate,_

_9, 10 Never seen again_

There it was, the one melody that I never wanted to hear again, ringing out across the clearing, as we stared into the red eyes of our opponents. Their eyes widening as they listened. It wasn't until Jasper squeezed my hand that I realised that the song was coming from me.

"And so it begins." Marcus whispered softly when the last note of the song had finished. The army across from us began to get restless and the two bitches were smirking. A vision crossed my mind briefly; I blinked to help clear my mind before trying to process the content of the vision. '_Wave after wave of newborns crashed against my friends and family, more and more of them falling under the numbers. Jasper roaring out in pain as a vampire ambushed him and ripped him apart. My family burning. ' _

I stared out across at our enemies and dropped Jasper's hand_. To hell with my visions, the future can change._ I thought as I rolled my shoulders, relaxing into battle mode again and releasing the holds I had on my magic. I smirked and began to saunter forward, "Come on then Ladies. What the hell are you waiting for? Come and get him." I tilted my head to the side and stood still waiting to see what would happen.

I could feel it when one of the newborns triggered their power. I was stuck to the ground, unable to move. Everyone behind me was struggling against it, but I just stood there. I watched as Maria nodded and the first line of newborns surged forward. I ignored Jasper's roar of warning and waited. At the last second I wrenched free of whatever was holding me and span out of the way, fire spitting from my fingertips. I turned the thin line of flame into a whip and slashed it around, catching individual vampires and intensifying the lingering flames, even while I moved on to the next target.

I finished the first wave and vanished the fire. "Is that seriously the best that you can do? And here I was expecting more. Clearly not having Jasper and Peter has diminished your ability to succeed." I taunted as I stalked towards the woman who had destroyed my life. I placed a protective ward around the vampires and Harry behind me while I spoke, to keep them safe. Maria sent another wave of newborns at me and my eyes flashed green, the very ground under their feet swallowing them up and sending them straight through into the mantle, frying them instantly.

"Still not impressed." The little pixie bitch sneered at me and I laughed. "You aren't? Well I guess I will have to try a little harder then." I continued across the field and froze, tilting my head to the side. _Oh crap feral werewolves! _I opened my right hand and thought of Excalibur. It appeared in my hand just as the first wolf dash across the field. I span around slicing my blade through its neck, decapitating it.

I ducked out of the way of a wolf diving for my head, twisting around and sticking my blade between its ribs. It dropped to the ground; I span to look for my next opponent and was struck by a large wolf. It closed its jaw around my shoulder then howled out in pain as every one of its teeth broke on the armour plated dragon hide I was wearing. I could hear the Major roaring in the distance as I conjured a knife and sliced across its neck, sliding out from underneath it as the blood began to pour.

I dodged to the left and sent my magic down my blade, before spinning and using the extra charge to slice the two remaining wolves in half. I vanished Excalibur and rolled my shoulders, "Good workout ladies, but I'm not even tired yet. What else do you have?" I asked taunting the pair of them. As I stood still and waited for an answer, I felt an incredible sense of fear. I frowned mentally and realised that I wasn't personally feeling the fear, but someone behind me was.

I projected my magic back along the link and found that the emotion was coming from Jasper. I allowed him inside my shields to let him feel that I was ok. "Oh sweetling we are nowhere near finished. When we are you will be dead and Jasper will be ours" Maria purred out at me and I roared, the remaining newborns cowering away from the sound. "Come on then you cocky bitch, let's see you accomplish what no one else has. Kill me." I taunted her, knowing she would fail. I would be the only one victorious today.

She smirked and sent her final wave of newborns towards me, around 50 of them. I stood where I was and waited, allowing them to crawl over me and try and grab me. When nearly all of them had piled on top of each other, trying to reach me I whispered, "_Burne." _My eyes flashing gold. Fire erupted all around us and I intensified the flames. I could hear Jasper's roar of anguish and Maria and Alice's cackles of glee. I waited until all the newborns were destroyed before standing up and pulling the fire towards me.

Slowly the fire moved towards me and wrapped itself around my body; I spilt the fire into two halves and siphoned them into balls that sat in my palms. "Nope, still not impressed, ladies. I am, however, delighted to inform you that I am indeed fire-proof." I grinned maniacally over at them. "What you got left bitches?" I asked extinguishing the flames. Alice waved a tall vampire over; he was Felix's height and probably ten times as wide. I frowned slightly, _What the hell was going to happen now? _I thought as he walked over to stand in front of me.

"It is such a shame to kill you, dear heart. You would make me an excellent wife, you are very beautiful. Ah well, now to you death" He said shrugging his shoulders and grasping me in a bear hug. I shivered at the current of electricity that shot through my body; they were hoping to fry my brain. I sucked in a breath making it sound as if I was in pain. Jasper roared and bellowed behind me, letting me know that I was successful. I copied the convulsions I had seen a man have once after being struck by lightning.

When I had finished convulsing, I let my body go limp. The big vampire dropping me onto the floor. "Such a shame that you picked someone so pathetic for a mate Major. They usually last longer when I fry them. Oh how it must gall you that I was the last one to hold your mate." The idiot walked away from me and towards Jasper, leaving his back wide open. I darted up off the floor and leaped on his back, grabbing hold of his ears and wrenching his head to the side.

His head came off in my hands with a screech of twisted metal and a half formed curse word. I smirked and stuffed a small ball of fire in the assholes mouth. "Again nice try sweetie but I again am immune to that." I watched the body burn for a second before I turned around and looked at the two hell-whores who were stood behind me. "And then there were two." I stated smirking at them, surrounded by the ashes and bodies of their army.


	56. Chapter 55

**A/N: So... this is the last chapter in Jasper's point of view. And i was in a bad mood so I kind of turned him into a douche. Oops. O_O**

**Disclaimer: No still isn't mine. **

**Chapter 55**

**JPOV**

"NO! You will not win! I have seen you fail!" Alice screamed out at Morgana. I shuddered and for a minute I thought she would be right, then Morgana laughed, "Oh please sweetie, he is _**MINE! **_He will never be yours, if he was going to be yours he would have given in to your advances, however pitiful they were." I smirked at how possessive of me she was. Alice shrieked in indignation and rushed forwards. I tensed, but Morgana dodged her attack, keeping her back to my family and looking at Maria. I was glad as I knew that the bitch would probably fight dirty. Morgana kept dodging around the field for a while before she charged at Alice instead, spinning around her side before coming up behind her and bear hugging her.

"Oh look at that, I caught you." I heard Morgana whispered into her ear. "What to do with you know? Shall I destroy you or shall I give you to my dear friend Jane? I know that you two have some unfinished business or do I send you to our lovely friend Gregor? I'm sure he would be glad to see you." The Major purred in happiness at the thought of Alice being destroyed. "Whoa! Now that's a talent." Emmett whispered as Morgana and Alice slowly began to sink into the ground. "What the hell are you doing, you insane bitch? This is Armani!" Alice screamed when she realised that she had been lowered into the ground. We all chuckled. _Of course she would be more worried about her clothes. _I watched Morgana raised herself out of the ground.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Morgana asked, smirking. I smirked along with her; Alice would get what was coming to her. My smirk faded when she turned around and looked at Maria. "Are you worried yet Maria?" Morgana asked her. Maria simply smiled and shook her head, "No bruja I am not. I have many years on top of the ones that you have lived and I have been in more wars than you." I tensed knowing how deadly Maria could be. Morgana just laughed as she said this. "Esta mierda es chistosísima. Yes you may have been involved in more wars than I have, but how many times have you fought a war from the front? How many fights have you won with your own strength and not the strength of your armies?" Morgana asked her, rolling her shoulders.

Maria began to look nervous as Morgana spoke. I let out a breath that I had been holding. "Bring it bitch. Let's see what you can do." Morgana taunted her, ignoring my growl of warning, _did she want to die?_ Maria smirked over at her, before darting forward. I watched as Morgana twisted underneath her outstretched arm, as she went to grab her. Morgana danced away and smirked, "Nice, little sloppy." She back-flipped out of Maria's way as she tried to grab her again. The dance kept going for a while until I saw Maria's eyes take on a malicious look. I sucked in a breath, I knew what that look meant. Morgana hissed at her and started to slow down, _Oh God she's getting tired. I'm going to lose her_.

Maria laughed lightly and darted forward, grasping Morgana around her throat. "Not so cocky now are you bruja?" She asked as she squeezed her neck tightly. "Oh Merlin Annie." Harry whispered and I heard Peter move closer to him. I watched as Morgana placed her hand around Maria's thin wrist. "What is happening?" Maria asked, as her knees began to sag. "Dear Maria, Why on Earth did you think that I was finished, that you had actually managed to tire me out?" I shivered at the smile on Morgana's face, "The only thing that is keeping you in existence is magic, and if there is one thing I am good at, it is magic."

We all inhaled sharply as Maria's skin began to loosen and her legs collapsed, "What are you doing? Please have mercy, stop." I froze at the cold sneer that Morgana gave Maria. _Who the hell is this woman and where is my Morgana_? I thought as the scene in front of me continued. "Mercy? Why the hell should I give Mercy to someone who deserves none and who gave none? As for what I am doing, I am reversing the magic that keeps you alive." Morgana said bluntly. She titled her head and we all watched Maria disintegrate in front of our eyes, the particles of ash drifting slowly to the floor.

Morgana just kept staring at the pile of ashes, her emotions blank. I felt it when she dropped her ward. Harry walked forward, stood next to her and asked, "Annie, are you ok?" He placed a hand on her arm. "She is going to be ok? Isn't she Master?" I heard Jane ask, "I have no idea little one, I really don't." Aro answered. Peter came to stand next to me.

"Did you see that? She just granted us our freedom. No Maria or Alice coming after us. No being tricked back into serving a madwoman. No danger to our mates. Go to her Jasper, Major." Peter urged me, the Major agreed from inside my head. I shook my head. "I don't know if I can after that Peter." I felt my heart clench and the Major roared out in pain and disgust at me. I watched Morgana turn and hug Harry, placing her head in his neck. She began to whisper something to him in a language that I didn't understand.

I watched as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, before stepping back and running out of the clearing. Harry appeared in front of me. "Go after her you bastard!" He shouted at me, I shook my head and stood there. Harry looked over at Peter and Peter nodded and took off after her, as did Demitri and Emmett. "Baiser le bâtard de guerre." Harry spat at me. "She loves you with all her heart and you may have just done the impossible. If I never see her again, I will make your life hell." He sent a burst of magic towards me knocking me over.

I just lay there on the ground until I heard footsteps running towards the clearing. I stood slowly and turned around. Demitri and Emmett ran into the clearing, neither one of them looked at me. "She sent out decoys, we couldn't find her." Demitri told Aro. He nodded and turned towards his brothers, but quickly turned around again when another set of footsteps came near the clearing. Peter burst out of the tree line and headed straight for me. I frowned and tried to find his emotions. Before I could he had tackled me and was holding my head against the floor.

"I just chased your mate all the way to the coast, I managed to stop her only to be told that she wasn't going to stay here, because she couldn't stand to see you and not be near you. She asked me to look after her brother and make him happy. Then she dove off the cliff and told me that she loved me. I should rip you apart for how you made her feel." He kept punching me until Harry touched his shoulder. "Peter don't. He isn't worth this, Annie wouldn't want this. Leave him." Peter got off me, turned and walked away. "You are absolutely right darlin'. Come on I'll take you home."

Harry nodded, but turned and walked over to me. "Here I believe this belongs to you. Maybe you should keep it until you can decide what you want and who you want." He said handing me my ring, before turning back to Peter who picked him up and dashed out of the clearing. I looked at the ring in my palm for a long time, slowly my family and the Volturi left, leaving Alice and I alone in the clearing. "Seems like I did win then, I still get to make your life miserable. You lost her Jazzy; she won't ever come back to you, not after that. And you only just found her again." Alice cackled madly.

My vision went black as the Major overpowered me. Thirty minutes later I walked into the living room of the house and looked at everyone. "Alice is dead." I whispered it and walked over to the window. "Do you regret doing it?" I heard Harry ask from behind me, I shook my head. "No I don't, she was dangerous." Harry growled slightly behind me, I turned around. "Maybe that's what Annie was thinking when she was killing Maria, maybe she was defending you. Maybe you need to man the hell up, grow a pair and go after her. Maybe she'll forgive you, maybe she won't. But if you apologize, she will at least come home." _Shit, I screwed up._

**A/N 2: Translations if you want them.**

Esta mierda es chistosísima.- This shit is hilarious.

Baiser le bâtard de guerre – Fucking bastard of war.


	57. Chapter 56

**A/N: Last chapter in Ana's point of view. Last chapter in Cowboy Take Me Away too. :'(**

**Disclaimer: Nope ain't mine!**

**Chapter 56**

**APOV**

"NO! You will not win! I have seen you fail!" The psycho midget screamed out at me. I laughed, "Oh please sweetie, he is _**MINE! **_He will never be yours, if he was going to be yours he would have given in to your advances, however pitiful they were." I smirked over at her. She shrieked in indignation and rushed towards me. I dodged her attack keeping my back to my family and one eye on Maria. I wouldn't put it passed that bitch to blindside me. I kept dodging around the field for a while before getting bored. I charged at her instead, spinning around her side before coming up behind her and bear hugging her.

"Oh look at that, I caught you." I whispered into her ear. "What to do with you know? Shall I destroy you or shall I give you to my dear friend Jane? I know that you two have some unfinished business or do I send you to our lovely friend Gregor? I'm sure he would be glad to see you." I slowly let my magic sink the pair of us into the ground while I was speaking. "What the hell are you doing, you insane bitch? This is Armani!" She screamed at me when she realised what had just happened. I raised myself out of the ground.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, smirking. I turned around and looked at Maria. "Are you worried yet Maria?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head, "No bruja I am not. I have many years on top of the ones that you have lived and I have been in more wars than you." I laughed as she said this. "Esta mierda es chistosísima. Yes you may have been involved in more wars than I have, but how many times have you fought a war from the front? How many fights have you won with your own strength and not the strength of your armies?" I asked her, rolling my shoulders.

She looked a little nervous at that. I smiled, showing her my teeth, "Bring it bitch. Let's see what you can do." I taunted her, ignoring Jaspers growl of warning. She smirked over at me, before darting forward. I twisted underneath her outstretched arm, as she went to grab me. I danced away and smirked, "Nice, little sloppy." I back-flipped out of her way as she tried to grab me again. The dance kept going for a while until I saw her eyes take on a malicious look. I hissed at her and pretended to slow down, as if I was getting tired.

She laughed lightly and darted forward, grasping me around my throat. "Not so cocky now are you bruja?" She asked as she squeezed my neck tightly. I placed my hand around her thin wrist. "What is happening?" She asked, as her knees began to sag, my final spell kicking in. "Dear Maria, Why on Earth did you think that I was finished, that you had actually managed to tire me out?" I smiled at her, "The only thing that is keeping you in existence is magic, and if there is one thing I am good at it is magic."

Her skin began to loosen and her legs collapsed, "What are you doing? Please have mercy, stop." I sneered down at her, "Mercy? Why the hell should I give Mercy to someone who deserves none and who gave none? As for what I am doing, I am reversing the magic that keeps you alive." I said, matter-of-factly. I titled my head and watched her disintegrate in front of my eyes, the particles of ash drifting slowly to the floor. I stared at the pile, dropping the ward that protected my family and friends. I kept staring even when Harry came to stand next to me. "Annie, are you ok?" He asked me, placing a hand on my arm.

I completely ignored him and listened in on the conversation that was happening between Peter and Jasper. "Did you see that? She just granted us our freedom. No Maria or Alice coming after us. No being tricked back into serving a madwoman. No danger to our mates. Go to her Jasper, Major." This was Peter, I felt my lips twitch at that, but they stopped when I heard Jaspers response. "I don't know if I can after that Peter." I stopped breathing. Harry clenched my left hand tightly and I turned to hug him, putting my head in his neck.

I squeezed him lightly and whispered in Parseltongue, "_You have a good mate in Peter; he will keep you safe and love you always. You will never have to worry about him. I love you little brother. Never forget that."_ I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead, placing Jaspers ring into his palm. I stepped away and ran out of the clearing and towards the coast, sending off a branch of my magic to pack my things. I dodged around a tree and heard someone behind me. "Annie come back." Peter. "Anya stop." Demitri. I conjured up three more images of me and sent them in various directions, the feet running behind me trailed off after them.

I skidded to a stop at the top of the cliff, looking out over the water. Storm clouds gathering quickly, a huge curtain of rain coming in from out at sea. I walked back a few paces, even though I didn't need the run up. "Annie don't." I turned to my right and found Peter, his hand out stretched. "Don't leave us Annie, he didn't mean what he said. Please Annie stay." I shook my head and raised a ward between us. "I can't stay here Peter. I can't be here, see him every day and not be able to be near him. I just can't. Don't let Harry come looking for me Peter, make him happy for me." I finished and ran for the cliff.

_Live and know that I love you mon f__rère__,_ I sent to him as I dove off the cliff. As I dove I heard his intake of breath, he had remembered the words and now knew where they came from. I let myself sink for a second before allowing my form to change. My clothes disappeared; my legs shimmered and became a tail. I flexed it once before swimming off into the dark, deep waters of the Pacific Ocean. I listened as the storm broke against the cliff. _Time for a change of scenery._ I thought as I swam south.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for leaving it on a cliffy! I have started to write Part two! I promise!**

***Runs and hides***


	58. Authors Note

**A.N. This is just a short note to wish you all a Merry Christmas and to let you know that as promised Part two has been started and I have uploaded the first two chapters! :D **

**It has taken me a while to get going as University seems to think it's hilarious and given us deadlines all at the same time. **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
